A Dragon's Selection
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: A Selection AU. Loosely based on The Selection Book Series by Kiera Cass. 35 mares. 1 dragon. The competition of a lifetime. Applejack never thought she would end up in a Selection to win Prince Spike's heart much less actually wanting to see if she has a future with the dragon after all! For Spike he is going to have to make a difficult decision if Applejack can't stay after all.
1. The Cast

A Dragon's Selection

Loosely based on The Selection Book Series by Kiera Cass

Cast of Characters

America Singer- Applejack

Prince Maxon- Spike

Kriss Ambers- Rarity

Marlee Tames- Twilight Sparkle (As her unicorn self)

Elise Whisks- Fluttershy

Natalie Luca- Pinkie Pie

Celeste Newsome- Sunset Shimmer (pre-reformed and unicorn self)

Aspen Leger- Silver Shill

Lucy- Coco Pommel

Mary- Sugar Belle

Anne- Night Gilder

Queen Amberly- Ember

King Clarkson- Torch

May Singer- Apple Bloom

Mr. Singer- Big Mac

Mrs. Singer- Granny Smith

Silvia- Ms. Harshwinny

Ashley- Blossomforth

Bariel- Trixie

Tiny- Flitter

Emmica- Cloudchaser

Gavril- Discord

Carter- Flash Sentry

*While some of the characters match there are others that will be there for the sake of the story but the main characters especially the Elite all match the book characters.


	2. Chapter 1

"I ain't filling out that form and you can't make me." Applejack stated in a hard tone in her family's farmhouse while they gathered at the breakfast table.

Granny softly replied, "I know youngin'… But by law you're required to."

Big Mac said, "Eeyup." but he wasn't happy about this either.

Apple Bloom shouted, "Law or no! My big sis shouldn't have to compete for some dragon prince just to keep peace in Equestria! My sister should be free to marry whoever she wants!"

Applejack smiled at her sister's words and hugged her.

Granny said, "Now look, we have nothing to worry about, only 35 mares are going to get chosen out of this whole darn thing so chances are Applejack won't get chosen."

"Or I simply won't fill out the form and just let it the whole thing pass me by, whose to know I didn't sign the paper?" AJ gave a sly smile.

Suddenly a letter popped out of nowhere as it began to form into a mouth and begin to speak!

" _Please note: If you do not fill in the form for Prince Spike the Dragon's Bride Selection at the appointed time, we would have no choice but to declare war on Equestria once again._ " the letter then ripped itself up leaving the family to gawk at the remains.

Applejack swore under her breath. This was a complete nightmare for her. The Selection was something that happened every generation after the Great Fire War that took place a thousand years ago. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna wanted no more bloodshed between the ponies and dragons so they appealed to the dragons' nature by offering them gems but that wasn't enough for the Dragon Lord, as he demanded for a pony servant to go with the gems. The princesses didn't like the idea of a pony forcing to serve in the Dragon Lands but luckily it turned out the Dragon's Lord youngest son fell in love with a mare and she returned his affections thus with both the Sisters' and Dragon Lord's blessing they were wed and it was agreed from that day on that the youngest son of the royal dragon line would have a Selection of mares to chose as a wife to keep peace between the ponies and dragons.

Applejack thought the first wedding between the prince and his mare was completely out of love but the weddings after that were arranged marriages. Oh, sure they say they're in love, but how can anyone fall in love under such conditions? Every eligible mare in Equestria that was of age had to fill out a form that was given to them in the mail because it was _the law_. Thirty-five mares would be picked out of the bunch and would go to the castle in Canterlot where the prince who was the youngest of his line would choose a wife and take her back to his homeland. That's romantic, right?

The cowgirl couldn't help but feel that the mare was the loser not the winner in all this. It was the prince who would get to have everything he wants including a brand new wife! It just wasn't fair…

Granny looked at the form again and read off, "Families of the chosen will be generously compensated for their services to the royal family of Dragonia and the kingdom of Equestria."

Well at least that was one good reason to fill out the form. As much as they were able to meet the bills and have enough food on the table, having some extra bits wouldn't hurt, especially where Granny's health was concern and for Big Mac to be able to make repairs around the farm. All and all it sounded pretty good but she had to remember why the families were being compensated, as it was likely their daughter would be sold off into a marriage most would not want. She couldn't speak for the other mares that were entering a form in but for her personally, she would fight against this until her last breath.

* * *

When Applejack begrudgingly finished filling out the sheet, she headed for the local post office to mail it back where to her surprise saw a lot of mares waiting in line while holding the same form she had.

One girl told her friend, "This is so exciting! How amazing would it be if one of us was chosen?!"

"I hope it's me, I would make an excellent princess!"

"You?! Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

The two friends started bickering making Applejack scowl.

 _See?! This stupid Selection is already messing up ponies' lives! I have every right mind to throw this paper aside and forget the whole thing! Were not for that creepy letter we got… I would do so in a heartbeat!_

As she had waited in boredom for the line to go down, she spotted a certain stallion selling costume pieces and wigs. She called out to him in a cheery tone.

"Howdy, Silver Shill!"

The gray stallion saw her and smiled. He and Applejack went back to the time the Flim Flam brothers tried to sell a tonic that could cure any sort of aliment and Granny got sucked into their scam and when Applejack had to save her from a reckless stunt, Silver spoke up the truth about the tonic and ever since then Silver set up business in Ponyville and stayed close friends with the Apple family.

"I see you got one too." he motioned toward the form.

She deadpanned, "Yeah, I'm just overjoyed about it."

Silver chuckled, "I thought as much."

"It's all just one big arranged marriage!"

Silver pondered, "I don't know about that… I mean, sure, it's lousy that the prince can only choose from 35 mares and can't marry someone his own species without breaking the treaty…"

Applejack never thought that but kept frowning as Silver continued.

"But from I heard about the past Selections, the prince and the mare he chose would be in love and were happy together."

AJ countered, "But the mare is force from her home and all she knows! How do we know these mares even remained happy in their marriages?"

"Hm… Good question. Maybe once you're chosen, you'll find out."

"Don't even joke like that! I won't get chosen despite me handing in this paper! No, I'm staying right where I am and no form, no contest, and no dragon prince is going to change that for me!"

* * *

Prince Spike sighed deeply as he sat beside his sister, Princess Ember who was talking to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna over the Selection arrangements that would be made over the next couple of weeks. The forms had already been sent out to every eligible mare in Equestria. The choosing would be made within the week. The thirty-five mares will arrive the week after as of that moment room preparations and meal selections were being made for them.

Everything was for them. And no one had bothered to ask if he had even wanted this in the first place. From the time he was very small no bigger than a filly or colt he was told that from the moment he would reach eighteen he would have to wed a pony to keep the peace treaty intact with Equestria. Oh sure, he knew from his uncles that they were happy or pleased with the mares they chose during their bride selections but he wasn't sure he would have the same success as them. Sometimes he wished he was the eldest child instead of his sister then he wouldn't have to worry about this whole thing.

"Is the young prince not excited about finding a wife?" Luna asked him, getting him out his thoughts.

He nervously chuckled, "Wife… that sounds so strange to say…"

Ember knew her little brother wasn't exactly thrilled with this whole arrangement, neither was she for that matter. Her brother was too kind for this sort of thing to be happening to him. He deserved to have some say in his fate and choosing from thirty-five mares wasn't going to cut it. She spoke up, "Our father gave strict orders to find a suitable bride and Spike is making sure that he keeps to his duty."

Celestia gave a concern look, the past dragon princes she had hosted for were either anxious or ecstatic for this but if Prince Spike felt otherwise then maybe it was time for a new peace treaty to take place but Dragon Lord Torch would play hardball with this. The Selection had been happening for over a thousand years now and for that to suddenly change would break any peace over the dragons and ponies. It was a very precarious situation.

So instead she asked Spike, "What does his highness wish for in his bride?"

Spike looked at the princess with uncertainty, "I'm afraid I don't even know… This is my first time of seeking a mate and I just don't know how to look for her."

Luna and Celestia exchanged troubled looks, the other princes knew what they were looking for but this was the first time that a dragon prince was at a loss of what to do or how to look for love. It was very sad.

Luna casted a spell so she could telepathically talk to her sister without their royal guests overhearing them.

" _Sister! We cannot let this poor dragon marry someone if he can't fall in love with any of them!"_

Celestia thought back, _"Agreed. But we will wait until the Selection is underway, who knows? Maybe something will happen that will give the prince a chance at happiness…"_

 _"_ _I pray you're right, Sister… for coming up with another peace treaty with the dragons makes me shudder."_

 _"_ _You are not alone. Torch is as ruthless as his great-grandfather was… We barely reached an agreement with him when it came to Prince Matchstick and Lady Brambleberry's wedding. He insisted that the youngest of his descendants be wed to a pony to keep the tie to Equestria."_

 _"_ _And we only agreed to that as long as there were thirty-five mares to choose from and that they were willingly to participate in the possible chance of marrying a dragon prince. Needless to say, that was no trouble, though it baffles me how so many mares can sign up like that without a second thought."_

 _"_ _Well, don't forget we do offer payment to the families of the Selected."_

 _"_ _Ah, right. That would be a good motivation."_

Ember spoke to them causing them to end their telepathic connection. "Princesses, as sister of the prince about to choose his bride and spokesdragon on my father's behalf, I ask that you give me access to the forms once they have been sent back to you."

Celestia and Luna were hesitant about this but as is this was Spike's Selection, the royal family of dragons was entitled to its progress, Celestia stated, "Granted."

Ember looked at her brother with empathy as she thought, _Don't worry little brother, I promise to find you some good candidates… I hope you can find some mare to be happy with but if not, I will take this fight to Dad and I won't care how it ends so long as you are free…_

Unaware of the allies he had, Spike was still sad from this whole ordeal and he recalled what his father told him before he left for Canterlot.

 _"_ _Remember, face this with confidence_ _as you are the prince and you are a prize that must be won over. They are competing for you, not the other way around."_

He could remember asking, " _What if I don't like any of them?"_

 _"_ _Then pick the one you least hate! And make sure she's submissive. We don't need any mares that are willing to challenge our authority here."_

 _"_ _Yes, Father…"_

Spike sighed again. This Selection wasn't his idea in the first place and it was hard to be excited for it. And yet… for some reason he felt a glimmer of hope that things will turn out alright in the end. He held on to that feeling, praying that it would never leave his side for he was going to need it within the next few weeks…


	3. Chapter 2

The day of the choosing had finally arrived. Every mayor or leader of a town or city in Equestria would be announcing the names of the mares that will be participating in the Selection. Everyone in Ponyville had gathered in front of Town Hall as Mayor Mane stood at her podium to address her citizens.

"And here they are!" she held up a long list, "The names of the chosen 35 mares competing in Prince Spike's Bride Selection!"

There were some cheers but some like the Apple family didn't rejoice in the fact that a mare would soon be force to marry for the sake of peace.

Mayor Mane started reading off the names, "From Baltimare: Miss Twinkleshine! From Las Pegasus: Miss Minuette! From Fillydelphia: Miss Moon Dancer!" then her smile widen as she shouted, "From Ponyville!" every girl but Applejack as she gave a weary expression held in their breath. The Mayor slowly said, "Miss…" then she shouted out, "Applejack!"

The crowd gasped as they turned to the cowpony. The Apple family was stunned but Applejack herself was the most stunned as she tried to wrap her head around the fact her name had indeed been called.

 _How…? How…?_ was all she could think of before she felt woozy and fainted.

The Mayor had saw this and uneasily said, "I guess she is just so overwhelm with excitement." she nervously chuckled.

* * *

Applejack woke up in the hospital with a young voice saying, "She's awake!" Apple Bloom went up to her sister asking, "How you feelin'?"

AJ asked, "What happen?"

Granny pointed, "Gosh darn it, you fainted!"

Mac stated in affirmation, "Eeyup."

"I… fainted?"

AB said, "Yeah! All because your name was called out and now you're part of the Selection!"

It all came back to her then. The Mayor had announced her name publicly which means there was no getting out no matter how much she wanted to.

She exclaimed, "Land sakes!" she got out of the bed and began pacing, "How in the world did this happen?! I'm one of thousands of mares out there! I mean what were the odds that I would get picked?!"

"It's a mystery all right…" said a voice.

Applejack saw Sliver Shill by the doorway and felt a little calmer, "Shill, can you believe this?"

He shook his head, "Honestly, I can't. I didn't think our talk would become a reality."

"Me neither… I just… I never wanted this and yet… here I am…" she shook her head that was still processing from all that happen.

Just then doctor came in with some nurses carrying baskets from flowers to fruit. "Well, how is our Selected mare doing this evening?"

Applejack felt herself boiling over and she just wanted to explode but kept her cool as she said through gritted teeth, "Just… fine… Doc…"

"That's wonderful to hear!" he turned to the nurses, "And I can see you have quite a number of admirers ever since your name was called."

The family gawked at the baskets with AB asking, "Those are all for my sister?"

"Indeed and there's scores more out in the waiting room!"

Applejack started to feel dizzy again but kept standing as she didn't want this Selection to get to her like this. She scolded to herself.

 _No! No more fainting! So what if you were chosen?! There's still a chance you won't get picked in the end. All you have to do is go to Canterlot, wait for the dragon to boot you out and you'll be back home putting this Selection nonsense behind you! You got nothing to worry about! Right? Right?! RIGHT?! Right…_

But then why did some part tell her to worry? Something in her gut was telling her this was no mere coincidence that she just suddenly got chosen out of blue like this, what could it all mean? She feared the answers she was seeking weren't in Ponyville but Canterlot… _No going back now…_

* * *

Applejack stood next to the mayor as the entire town was giving her the biggest send-off she ever had. Sure they gave her send-offs before when she was about to compete in the big city rodeos but nothing like this. The ponies cheered her on but some mares were still disappointed from not being chosen while families were relieved it wasn't their daughter going.

Mayor Mane announced, "And Ponyville will be cheering on for our champion mare: Applejack!"

There were more cheers as AJ tried to smile but it was hard to.

"So please join me in sending off our dear Applejack as she competes for the heart of Prince Spike the Dragon!" she then turned to the country mare, "Is there anything you would like to say, Applejack?"

"Aw, gosh, I don't think I could… but… I just want you all to know that this is my home and that I could never forget any one of ye and that is the honest truth."

Applause went through the crowd as the Mayor exclaimed, "What a wonderful sentiment by our dear Applejack! I'm sure she'll make us all very proud!"

AJ thought to herself, _I wouldn't count on that, Mayor… seeing how I will back by the end of the week._

* * *

Saying her goodbyes at the train station was heart wrenching as her family were emotional about her going, especially Apple Bloom who was worried that she would never see her sister again but Applejack quickly reassured her that she would be back home in no time as she would make sure the prince will never chose her. The ponies of Ponyville cheered on for her as they waved her off when she boarded the train and it began to chug away.

She ran all the way to caboose to savor one last look at Ponyville and her family. The gut feeling she felt after the choosing came back and it was growing more and more within her. She wasn't going to be back anytime soon…

The train stopped in the Canterlot station where it was empty except for a slew of guards. Applejack got off just as a castle official she recognized from after the choosing was made and he came to visit her to give her the rundown of the rules to the Selection said to the guards, "Here's the Selected mare from Ponyville."

Applejack frowned at that, _I guess mares don't have names anymore once they competing in the Selection…_

The official, Fancypants, told her, "The other girls are inside, we just need to wait for one other girl then we can escort you to the castle."

"Uh, thanks." she said uneasily as she made her way into the station and found two mares, a pegasus and a unicorn chatting when they turned to her and the lavender unicorn greeted her.

"Hello! I'm Twilight Sparkle of Canterlot and this is Blossomforth from Hollow Shades." The pegasus nodded her head.

Applejack slightly smiled at the pleasantness of these mares, she was afraid that she would have to deal with fussy, spoiled fillies during her time at the castle but Twilight seemed like quite the opposite of what she was expecting given the greeting she just gave her. She felt an instant kinship with the unicorn. But then a question plagued her and asked.

"But if you're already living in Canterlot, then why are you at the train station?"

Twilight replied, "They told me it would be easier to keep the girls straight and that it wouldn't mess up the schedule had I arrived at the castle before the rest of you."

A voice called out, "More likely it's so you wouldn't get a head start over the rest of us!"

They turned to see an orange unicorn walking to them with bacon-like hair and they noticed her cutie was like a setting sun. She had an air of certainty about her as she made her way to them.

She pompously proclaimed, "Sunset Shimmer."

"Applejack." AJ slit her eyes.

"Twilight Sparkle." Twilight stated.

"B-Blossomforth…" Blossom said quietly as she felt intimated by the new mare.

Sunset smirked at this which made Applejack and Twilight insistently dislike her. They could tell right away that Sunset was trying to prove she was better than the rest of them and that she would be the winner of the Selection.

AJ thought, _So she thinks she can act like a bull and buck us all off, eh? Well she's about to learn this pony's about to take her by the horns and ride on her as long she can!_

But before Applejack could say anything Twilight beat her to it.

"You seem pretty confident that Prince Spike is going to choose you just like that."

Sunset smugly replied, "I am. There can be no doubt that he will choose me as his bride."

Applejack said with a doubtful look, "Well, we'll just have to wait and see if that's true. The competition hasn't started yet, you know. It could easily be anyone of us." _Except for me…_ she added in her thoughts.

Sunset seemed annoyed but didn't say anything.

The cowpony inwardly smiled, _Good. That got her off her high horse…_

Fancypants approached them then and said, "We're ready for you, follow me." he lead them out of the station where they started parading down the street where they were greeted by a mass of ponies with signs of their favorite Selected mare and it seem Twilight had the most signs which did not bode well for Sunset Shimmer.

She whispered loud enough for Applejack to hear, "What did she ever do that's so great?"

AJ shrugged, "You knows, but this is her hometown after all, so maybe a lot ponies knows who she is."

Sunset humphed.

When they finally had reached the castle a mare that was dressed in a purple business outfit had a stern expression on her face but perked up when the girls reached the front steps of the castle.

"Welcome! I am Ms. Harshwinny." then she turned serious, "Now, as the Selected mares of the competition, you are expected to be on your best behavior while living here in the castle. You already know the rules especially the one where you cannot fight or sabotage each other, to do so results automatic disqualification but other than that only prince may dismiss you. Now, you will be escorted to your rooms where you'll have maids meeting your need until I summon you to dinner where you shall meet their royal highnesses, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna but you will not meet the prince until tomorrow morning. Is that clear?"

The girls nodded their heads in agreement before Ms. Harshwinny escorted them into the castle.

* * *

The moment Applejack entered her room she was quickly greeted by three maids who introduced themselves as Coco Pommel, Sugar Belle, and Night Gilder. AJ was overwhelmed with their questions about where she lived, what her family was like, why did she sign up for the Selection, what did she think of the other girls so far, and was she going to meet the prince tonight?

Applejack answered the best she could, then said, "I'm pretty tired right now, it has been long day for all of us, so why don't you get some rest yourselves and let me know when dinner is ready."

They seemed uncertain about the order but they obeyed her and the moment they had left the room, Applejack scurried to the balcony window and started breathing heavily. This was just too much for her as the rules and constrictions of the castle caught up to her and she could see out in the distance of her hometown. It was close yet so far away… How she longed to run pass the Canterlot gates just to return there. She then looked down to see a large garden next to the castle and decided that would be more of a ideal place to go to, that way she wouldn't have to leave without breaking the rules and she would be outside the castle.

She ran out the room and went to find the doors that led to the gardens and when she did, she was stopped by two guards that used their wings to block her path.

"Miss, you need to return to your room." one guard said.

The other said, "The Selected are not allowed outside the castle."

Applejack felt her head spinning, _This can't be happening!_ She then did something she thought she would never do her in lifetime. She actually begged. "Please… you gotta let me out, I just need some air."

The first guard shook his head, "I'm sorry, miss."

Applejack panted and in a desperate attempt tried to push past them, but even though they were pegasi they had enough strength to keep her away from the doors, she struggled with them until a loud and commanding voice shouted.

"LET HER GO!"

They turned to the voice and saw a dragon that was just as tall as these stallions.

One guard sputtered, "But your highness, our orders were that the Selected cannot leave the castle."

"I said… Let. Her. Go…" the dragon repeated with authority. They did as he said as Applejack stood there in stun silence. "Now, open the doors."

They do so without hesitation and Applejack seized the moment of running out into the large patch of greenery feeling the cool breeze on her face. She took in a breath of the fresh air and sighed in relief. But the peace did not last long when she heard the dragon's voice.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

She barred her teeth when hearing that and faced him with contempt, "I am _not_ your _dear…_ "

* * *

 _ **AN: Reviews are much appreciated.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**AN: One more for this week and please review.**_

* * *

Spike looked at this mare in confusion, what had he done wrong? He just helped this mare to get outside just like she wanted but only for her to look at him with distaste and had a bitterest in her tone making her disgust of him clear.

"Have I offended you in some way?" he asked her.

She replied with anger in her voice, "The fact you presume much that I would fawn over you just because you did me a favor says a lot about who you really are."

"And what would that be?" he questioned, feeling more confused than before. This morning he woke up to cheering ponies out in the streets as mares paraded in and he couldn't help but wonder which one of those mares was his future wife. From what he could tell at a distance they were all quite attractive in their own way but he wondered what else made them special, that would get them chosen into this. He wasn't allowed to look at them until tomorrow but curiosity got the better of him as he started to go around the castle but only to come across a mare struggling with two guards just to go outside and when they refused her he just had to do something. When he ordered them to open the doors he saw how she ran out into the garden and he quickly followed after her to see if the mare was alright only to be met with a snide comment. Now he was trying to understand why this mare didn't like him so much.

She said, "You have thirty-four other girls here that are just as _dear_ and yet you force their hopes up for something that probably won't happen, but you'll play with their emotions anyway until you find someone that you have to take back to your home and then that mare is away from their home and all she knows… I don't know why anyone thinks this Selection is a great idea, sure it kept peace in Equestria but at what cost? For a mare to be miserable for the rest of her life?"

His eyes widen and gapped at this mare, someone exactly got the gist of what this Selection is really like and he felt himself drawn to her but he had to put those thoughts aside given this mare was misinformed about his true intentions and he planned on setting her straight.

"You are correct about the Selection being more of a marriage for peace than a marriage for love as it was first intended. But I'm pleased to tell you that my uncles who went through this are happy with their choices and even my aunts who are mares such as yourself have managed to find happiness in our Lands, they are being treated well and have all the riches they could ever want."

The earth pony raised her brow in bewilderment, which made Spike smirk inwardly knowing he was getting somewhere with her and continued to talk.

"As for you and the other mares here, you are all dear to me but it is a matter of finding out who will be the dearest. I have had not the chance to find a mate and wife before as I was told I had to wait until the Selection for that."

The pony gapped and uttered, "Are… are you serious?"

He nodded.

The mare turned away in shame and started, "I… I'm sorry… I didn't realize…"

Spike gave a slight smile and asked, "What is your name?"

She looked back at him and stated, "Applejack, your highness."

"Applejack…" he softly said before he inquired, "Tell me, why did you enter the Selection if you didn't like me?"

"I…" she looked embarrassed and quickly replied, "As much as I didn't want to enter the Selection, I had to, as it was required by law. And my family needed the bits, if there's one thing I'm glad about the Selection is that families get paid for possibly losing their daughter. I will admit, your highness, I didn't like the idea of meeting you and hoped you wouldn't choose me but meeting you now and knowing your feelings to this whole thing makes me see I was a gosh darn fool. And for that I apologize." she took her hat off, showing how sincere she was.

Spike smiled bright at her and bowed to her, "I accept your apology."

Once she put her hat back on she noticed that Celestia's sun was going down, "Uh-oh, it's almost time for dinner, I better get back to my room, uh…" she cringed realizing now she had risked herself getting kicked out, "Providing your highness will allow me to stay since I haven't been a very good pony to you…"

Spike pretended to ponder on it as he said with a smirk, "Well… since technically I don't officially meet all the girls until tomorrow, so as far as I'm concern this meeting never happened…" he winked.

Her eyes widen in surprise before she smirked herself, this dragon prince really was like no one she ever met before and she quickly gave him a thank you as she left.

Spike started to wander around the garden with a smile on his face, this Selection just became much more interesting for him. Applejack was certainly beautiful with her silky blond mane with the freckles on her face making her adorable, and her orange coat went well with those emerald eyes of hers… But her physical appearance was nothing compared to her personality. Headstrong, independent, proactive, everything his father had order him to keep away from which made him all the more attracted to her.

 _I am definitely going to keep her around for a long time…_

* * *

When Applejack arrived for dinner, she had to be place in line with the other thirty-four mares as Ms. Harshwinny gave them the protocol of how to greet their royal highnesses of Equestria. Then when Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had walked in regally with their manes flowing, the girls bowed in respect.

Princess Celestia addressed them, "Rise." when they did, she smiled, "Welcome my dears. I hope you all had a safe journey and I hope your rooms are up to your standards for we want you to be as comfortable as possible while you're here."

Princess Luna spoke, "I wish I can stay for dinner and get to know all of you better but I am needed with my duties as Princess of the Night. But it was an honor to meet all of you." she bowed her head as they did the same then she left.

Celestia gestured to the long dining table, "Now then, let's eat shall we?"

In moments the girls sat around the table eating with Celestia sitting at the head of the table as she began a conversation piece with some of the girls sitting close to her of why they entered the Selection.

One unicorn with a blue coat and silver hair boosted out, "The Great and Powerful Trixie believes she would make an excellent princess for the prince."

Celestia questioned, "Oh? And why is that my dear?"

Trixie flipped her mane, "Because Trixie is the best there is and the prince deserves the best."

Applejack wanted to scoff at that, while she can agree that from she knew about the prince he deserved the best but Trixie certainly didn't qualify in that regard. She also noticed the glare that Sunset was giving Trixie making her think that the mare figured that the showoff pony was her biggest competition in this. But what really intrigued her as dinner went on was that Twilight and Celestia were lively chatting away like they've known each other before…

When dinner was over and Celestia excused herself for the evening, Twilight and Applejack started heading to their rooms making AJ ask the question she was dying to ask.

"You and the princess seem to be on real good terms with each other… why is that?"

Twilight slightly blushed as she replied, "I'm actually her student."

Applejack's eyes widen as the unicorn kept explaining.

"We first met when I had to pass an entrance exam to get in the School for Gifted Unicorns. She decided to take me on as a personal student, and because of this I've been around the castle and I've actually met Prince Spike more than once when he and his family come to visit." she giggled, "He was so cute when he was small. I've yet to see how he has grown in these last few years."

Applejack had to hide a smirk. She knew her friend would be in for quite a shock when seeing how tall and robust the dragon is. Then asked, "Is that why you entered? Not because you had to but because you knew a little bit about him that you were willing to see if you two could get married?"

Twilight nodded, "Yes, because even if it wasn't the law, I think I would have enter regardless, as it is important for Equestria to keep the peace between the dragons but yes, I think Spike might actually make a fine husband for me."

AJ smiled at this and decided that she would pull for Twilight to win this, already she could tell Spike and her would make a good match since they had known each other ahead of time, they deserve have happiness with each other.

Twilight asked, "And you? Is there any reason you entered besides having to?"

Applejack replied honestly, "Truth be told, I didn't want to enter at all, but if I have to compete at least I can bring back money to my family and that's my reason for staying in the meantime until Prince Spike decides to kick me out." then smiled, "So you don't have to worry about me getting in the way of you competing."

Twilight beamed as she said, "I knew there was a reason I liked you from the start."

The two chuckled before they said their goodnights and wished each other luck with their goals.

* * *

The next morning, Spike got up to get ready as he polished his scales so they would be shiny and clean to impress the ladies. There was a knock on his door and his sister entered, stating.

"Well, this is it, the big day, you nervous?"

"Surprisingly, no." he said with a smile. After having met Applejack the previous day he felt a sudden confidence that he could face this without strife.

Ember raised a brow in confusion, she was sure her brother would be a bundle of nerves. But when she saw how cool he was being, it made her suspicious.

Spike saw her look and quickly added, "I mean, there's no need to be nervous right? All I'm doing is meeting them and then I'll get to spend some one-on-one time with them later, it's no big deal."

Ember was still dubious but nodded to his words, "Of course. Now get down there and start picking the ones you like the most."

"Are those Father's words?"

"That's what he would say if he were here, I on other hand would say something like, 'Don't make a hasty decision, take your time choosing. But if you feel you have nothing in common with one of them then you should let them go.' Does that help?"

Spike grinned as he hugged his sister much to her annoyance and pleasure, saying, "Plenty. Thanks, sis." he walked out of the room.

* * *

The girls sat at the breakfast table chatting away when Ms. Harshwinny shouted to them, "Ladies! Ladies!" they went silence and gave her their attention. "Now, I will call you over one at a time and you will meet with the prince in the next room. You will have exactly fifteen minutes with him before I send in the next girl. Do you understand?"

The mares around the table nodded or stated their agreements.

Ms. Harshwinny said, "Very good, now, will Miss Lemon Hearts step forward?"

The mare had a bright smile on her face as she followed Ms. Harshwinny.

As time passed, Applejack started memorizing some of the girls that had went in the other room and came back, such as Moon Dancer, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Minuette, Flitter, Cloudchaser, Twinkleshine, and Trixie. Now that Applejack realized it there were a lot more unicorns and pegasi than earth ponies in this Selection, which was pretty interesting now that she thought about it.

Suddenly Ms. Harshwinny called out, "Miss Twilight Sparkle!"

AJ gave her friend a quick wink and Twilight smiled as she went into the next room.


	5. Chapter 4

Spike was lying on a couch looking at the ceiling in boredom when a familiar giggle brought him face to face with a mare he recognized in his youth and gawked.

"Twilight?"

She nodded her head as she took a spot next to him, "It's great seeing you again, Spike. I hardly recognized you, you've grown so much!"

He chuckled, "Not a baby dragon anymore, am I?"

She shook her head.

"I can't believe you ended up in the Selection!"

"I think that was Princess Celestia's doing, she knew what good friends we used to be every time you came to visit. I think she wanted you to have a familiar face in this large sea of mares to make yourself comfortable during this time."

He smiled, "I'll have to repay her for this." then asked in seriousness, "So, do you actually see us having some kind of future together?"

"Is that what you've been asking the other girls?"

"No, I ask them what they like to do and see if I can find something I like about them then decide if I want to keep her or not. Since you and I already have history there's no need to ask that. Instead, I'll ask if you're okay with the idea of marrying me."

"Well, I certainly don't reject the idea, as I do want to see if it's possible for us, but I would also like to offer myself as a last minute choice if you cannot find anyone you like for a wife just so the peace treaty is kept up…"

His smile widened, "Thank you Twilight, that means a great deal to me. Shall we have dinner sometime this week?"

She nodded.

By then the fifteen minutes was up and Ms. Harshwinny brought in the next candidate which was Sunset Shimmer as she strutted into the room. Twilight had left the room but not before giving Sunset a distrusting look and once she was gone, Spike asked.

"So, Miss Shimmer, what is it you like to do?"

She smirked, "I study. From books to trying new things, I just like to get my hooves dirty."

"Really? That sounds very interesting." he said with a genuine tone in his voice.

"And you, your highness? Is there something you like doing?"

"Oh, I don't get to do a whole lot of things. I spent most of my days in the library to learn more about the culture of Equestria and I will admit I would like to see for myself of what I have read. I would like to explore more of this kingdom but well… as you know that's out of the question as of this moment."

For one brief moment, Sunset actually felt sorry for this dragon prince and wanted to console him but she reminded herself that she couldn't get into deep here and that power and riches is what matter right now. Instead she said in the best sincere voice she could muster, "Aw, how sad. Maybe I can tell you about my many adventures so it would seem like you were really there to experience it for yourself."

Spike seemed to brighten up at the thought, "Yes, I think that would be a good idea. Thank you, Miss Shimmer."

"Please, call me Sunset." she gave a flirtatious smile.

When Sunset's fifteen minutes was up, the next mare that came in had a snowy white coat with three diamonds for a cutie mark, her mane was purple and was curled, and she had the most pretty blue eyes, Spike had ever seen. No doubt about it she was a very beautiful mare and it made Spike's heart thump just seeing her.

The mare batted her eyelashes and said with a smile, "Hello, your highness."

Spike found himself staring at her and couldn't say a word.

The mare grew concern, "Is… everything alright?"

Realizing he been staring too long he shook his head and gave a big smile, "Sorry about that, I was… lost in thought." he slightly blushed.

The mare smiled, "Oh, I understand, your highness, you are very busy after all especially when it comes to choosing from thirty-five mares… I am Rarity."

Spike felt himself swooning on the inside and uttered, "Rarity… A lovely name for a lovely pony…"

Rarity giggled, "Thank you, your highness. You're too kind."

He then pulled himself together and started asking, "What is you like to do, Miss Rarity?"

"I am a fashion designer actually; I own my own boutique back in Manehattan and I'm pleased to say that business has been going very well."

"That's wonderful to hear! Tell me, what made you enter in the Selection?"

"Oh my… Well, I do like imagining myself as royalty but I could never marry unless it was for love. I must be terribly honest with you, your highness but it's hard to imagine myself with a dragon but if you and I can have something in common then maybe I'll be able to look past the difference in our species."

Spike asked, hoping this was something he could have in common with this mare, "Do you like gemstones?"

Rarity gasped excitedly, "Why yes! In fact I have a whole line of dresses that has gemstones on them!"

"That's great!" he beamed, "Because in Dragonia we have lots and lots of gemstones that you could use to make your dresses!"

Rarity inquired, "And what do _you_ use the gemstones for?"

He flushed in embarrassment, "Honestly? For eating."

"Oh. How… tasty…" she gave an uneasy laugh.

The fifteen minutes was up then and when Rarity left, Spike saw a sight that made him smirk as he teasingly said.

"Hello, my dear."

Applejack rolled her eyes but smiled getting his jest. "I am still not your dear." she said.

Spike chuckled then he said, "Applejack you've already told me your reasons of not wanting to be here but upon meeting me and knowing the truth, could there be any chance that maybe you…"

Applejack quickly replied, "You are not like anything I thought you would be and I'm glad for that, but I'm afraid my heart belongs somewhere else…" she gazed toward a window.

Spike gave a disappointed look, "Oh. I see… You're in love."

"I am, with my home and family."

His brow lift in confusion as she faced him, "I must be honest with you, your highness-"

"Spike. You can call me Spike."

She gave a tiny smile, "Spike… you know I need the money for my family and our farm, so if you let me stay for say a few weeks that I would be willing to make a trade with you."

"A trade? What kind of trade?"

"Finding out if one of those thirty-four mares in the next room is the best choice for you. With me on the inside I should be able to get real good look at their characters. So far I think Twilight is your best option but it's always good to have a back-up plan in case things don't work out between you two."

"Ah, then you already know of my and Twilight's history…" A smile crept on his face, "I love your plan. Thank you, Applejack, between you and Twilight I believe this Selection just got better."

She smiled back.

"You know, your family is really lucky to have you."

"It's my destiny." she said motioned to her cutie mark, "See these three apples? I got them the day I realized I was meant to live on my family's farm of Sweet Apple Acres and how important my family was to me."

Spike thought with shock, _No wonder she doesn't like the idea of a mare being taken from her home! Applejack is meant to live on her family's farm so if you try to take her to your home you know she'll never be truly happy there… It's better this way, you help her, she helps you, it's as simple as that._

But then why did a part of him feel that he would be crushed when she leaves?

* * *

After Applejack, he met with a few more mares and then Ms. Harshwinny came into the room to announce, "That was the last one, your highness."

He sighed in relief, "Thank goodness." he handed Harshwinny a list of eight mares he wrote in after knowing he wouldn't be able to keep them around, "Can you have these mares on here come back into the room, please?"

The mare bowed her head, "At once, your highness."

In mere minutes Spike was faced with eight bawling mares. He winced at the sight and tried to calm them down.

"Please believe me when I say I did this for the sake your happiness and mine."

One mare shouted, "I can do better!"

Another yelled, "Me, too!"

The others pleaded as well.

Spike shook his head, "It's not going to change anything. I'm very sorry to have caused you pain," he muttered under his breath, "And shattered your hopes and dreams…" then said to them, "But I can only choose one wife. While a having harem is tempting I just don't have it in me to take in so many wives. I'm sorry."

The most of the girls kept crying while others glared and stomped out of the room. When they had gone, Spike sighed and collapsed on the couch holding his claws to his face.

 _This is going to be a_ long _Selection…_

* * *

At lunch the girls were in a room that Ms. Harshwinny told them would be their leisure room for the remainder of their stay. Applejack counted off the remaining mares still there: Twinkleshine, Moon Dancer, Minuette, Flitter, Cloudchaser, Trixie Lulamoon, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Twilight, Starlight Glimmer, Amethyst Star, Sunshine Smiles, Cloud Kicker, Berryshine, Lightning Dust, Junebug and about nine others that were still in the running. The country mare felt bad that Blossomforth wasn't there anymore but guessed that she wasn't compatible enough for Spike.

 _Which is going to make my job a little harder… it's not exactly certain as to what Spike is looking for in a wife but maybe if I start working my way around and observe…_

She got up from her spot and moved around the room acting casual while hearing the many conversations taking place.

Fluttershy was talking to Rarity about how scare she was at first about meeting the prince due to having a fear of dragons until he showed her how kind and polite he was that she began asking him questions about dragons and what it was like to be one.

AJ smirked at that, no doubt that's why he kept Fluttershy for her curious nature about dragon culture.

Rarity responded back by saying that the prince was indeed handsome for a dragon and there was a sense of chivalry about him but it would take some time getting used to him as she expressed how much she wanted to fall in love with the right person.

Applejack moved on and saw Twinkleshine, Minuette, Moon Dancer, and Twilight talking in a small group. _I'll have to ask Twilight later of what these girls are like._ she kept going around the room and found Trixie and Sunset together making Applejack think, _Keep your enemies closer…_ then saw that Starlight joined in on their conversation.

She was about to move along until a guard rushed in shouting, "Heads down, ladies!"

Confusion went throughout the room until they heard a thump on a glass window. Looking out, Applejack could see griffons attacking the guards! The girls panicked and did as the guard said. Applejack was the only one who didn't couch down as she continued to watch the griffons fight against the royal guard. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled down by a large weight and her eyes met with green draconic eyes.

Spike whispered harshly, "Do you want to be hit by flying glass if the griffons get through?!"

She huffed, "I can handle myself just fine! And I don't think the griffons could get through even if they want to!"

"You'd be surprise… They managed to get in the front doors the last time I was here. Luckily, the guards were able to push them back."

"Just why are the griffons attacking? What's going on?"

"The griffons claim the dragons stole something from them. The Idol of Boreas. But we have done no such thing and yet they insist we have and attack us. They dare not attack in Dragonia where our numbers are greater but since Ember and I come here on royal visits it gives them an opportunity to strike a blow."

"What happens if you're taken captive by them?" she asked in concern.

"Most likely I'll be used to trade for the idol. Which is of course pointless."

"And you can't reason with these griffons because…?"

Spike snorted, "Because both sides are too stubborn to see reason. The royal sisters in their good wisdom managed to stay out of it knowing this was a matter between dragons and griffons. But they always make sure Ember and I are protected within these walls whenever we visit."

She shook her head, "I know a thing or two about pride but I also know how important it is to not let it cloud your judgment. I hope you'll be able to come to some understanding."

He smiled, "We hope so too, when Ember becomes the Dragon Lord after our father she plans to settle this once and all with the griffons."

She furrowed her brow, "Settle it how exactly?"

Spike shrugged, "I can't say for sure."

Another thump came at the window and they saw a griffon was throwing rocks before a unicorn guard stopped them. Finally, the guards won the skirmish and the griffons retreated. Applejack got up and saw the other girls were still couching in fear especially Fluttershy who was whimpering and weeping.

Spike went straight to the pegasus mare and started comforting her telling her it was alright now and the griffons were gone. That seemed to ease her and she began to calm down. The dragon then assured the others one-by-one that this was a minor attack and nothing too serious.

Applejack couldn't help but think, _Yeah, it may not be serious for us but it sure as heck would have been serious for you had those griffons gotten their talons on you._


	6. Chapter 5

When she had almost gotten back into her room she heard crying and slowly took a peek in to see Coco was shaking and weeping much like how Fluttershy was during the attack. Sugar Belle and Night Gilder were trying to comfort her as Sugar said.

"It's okay, Coco, the attack has gotten under control…"

Night Gilder motioned, "Right! Those griffons will think twice before coming back here!"

Applejack wasn't sure about that but she did know that Coco needed this time to herself and tried to back away only to be spotted by Sugar Belle.

"Oh! My lady!" she exclaimed.

Coco looked up with tear-strain eyes and stammered, "M-miss A-Applejack, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

AJ went to her and patted her back, "Hush now… there's nothin' to apologize for…"

Coco insisted, "Oh, but there is! I would be deem unfit to serve you in this condition!"

Applejack raised her brow, "Say what now?"

Night Gilder explained, "You see Miss Applejack, we as maids must make sure we are at our best to serve guests of the castle and in Coco's case, had someone witness her breaking down like this then Ms. Harshwinny could discharge her in mere seconds."

Coco proclaimed, "And I _really_ don't want that! I like where I am now, and I certainly don't want to back to Manehattan and work for my last employer, Suri Polomare again."

"Why? What happen?" AJ asked.

"Suri constantly ordered me around, making me work nights on designs she didn't finish herself, and…" her ears flatten and turned away in sadness.

"And?" Applejack inquired.

But Coco shook her head.

Sugar Belle said, "When Coco came to the castle she was covered in bruises."

Applejack's eyes widen and gapped, "You… you mean to tell me… that-that no good pony… _abused_ her?!"

Night Gilder and Sugar Belle nodded their heads. Applejack's eyes burn in fiery and threw her hat on the floor in anger while cussing. That had startled the three mares and when Applejack saw the scared look in Coco's face she exhaled a breath and began to cool down as she put her hat back on.

"Sorry about that. But it just really ticks me off that somepony could do that to another pony… I'm sorry you had to endure that."

Coco gave a small smile. Sugar and NG smiled as well with Sugar saying, "That's why the attacks scare her so much, it reminds her too much of the times that…"

"I get it." then with another smile she said, "Don't you worry sugar cube, I ain't going to let anyone give you a reason to fire ya, you have my word. And I always tell the truth so you're safe."

Coco gave a bright smile as she embraced Applejack in gratitude. The cowgirl addressed them, "Now then, why don't y'all tell me a bit more about yourselves."

* * *

Spike sat across from Twilight in the library with dinner plates in front of them. After the attack today, Spike didn't want to waste a second to start courting these mares and went to Twilight shortly before the other girls went to dinner and they settled themselves in the library like in the good old days.

"So are you still that bookworm I came across when I first came here?" he asked.

Twilight rolled her eyes and magically took a sip of her drink before replying, "In a word, yes."

"What kind-of spells have you learn since I last saw you?"

"Transformation spells mostly."

"Really? So… could you turn me into a pony?"

"Well that would require some high advance magic I've yet to reach but why do you ask?"

"I just thought… that I could escape the role of being a dragon prince even if it was for a short while, I wouldn't care, and just knowing I've experience a sense of freedom would make me the happiest creature in all of Equestria…"

Twilight touched her heart in woe, "Spike… I had no idea you felt this way about your life…"

"It's not easy that's for sure. My father must make sure I obey his orders without question and Ember can't do anything about it even though she is his heir, she would risk losing the Bloodstone Scepter that controls all the dragons to our cousin, Garble. Would you want that kind-of life Twilight? As my princess you would be treated very well and be respected greatly. And we do have a grand library in the castle so you would still be able to study magic to your heart's content."

Twilight slightly smiled, "That does sound amazing, but we should wait and see if something happens between you and the other mares. Get to know some of them before we go on another date, I want to make sure you're making the best possible choice for yourself."

Spike grinned at that and nodded in agreement to her words.

* * *

Once Twilight and Spike were done eating, the unicorn started to go back to her room and when she was about to turn a corner she accidently bumped into an orange pegasus stallion with golden armor.

"Whoa! You okay?" he asked.

Twilight got a good look at him and a slight blush crept on her cheeks when seeing how handsome he was, "Um, yeah… I'm okay…"

He smiled, "Great, I wouldn't want any of Prince Spike's girls get hurt because of a stupid move on my part."

Twilight shook her head, "No, no, the fault was entirely mine, I was in a hurry to get back to my room and I didn't slow down."

He inquired, "You're Twilight Sparkle, right?"

"Uh-huh. How did you know?"

He chuckled, "Well it's hard not to know you. The entire guard knows your Princess Celestia's protégé and now that you're in the Selection, you've become quite famous."

Twilight felt herself blushing further and gave a cheesy smile, "I'm not trying to be something special…"

The stallion sighed, "That's too bad, because I think you'd make a wonderful princess even if you didn't marry the prince."

"You're too kind, Sir…?"

"Sentry." he beamed then he said, "I have to get back to my rounds, will you be alright going back to your room?"

"Yes, thank you, I'll be fine. It was very nice meeting you, Sir Sentry."

"It was nice meeting you too, Miss Twilight." with a final look he went on his way while she stared after him in awe.

* * *

Spike was heading to his room when he heard giggling and turned to see Applejack in a room with three other mares when the one with poofy hair said.

"Miss Applejack you certainly have an exciting life back in Ponyville."

"Aw shucks, just call me Applejack and my life wasn't that exciting."

The blue mare with silver hair cried out, "Are you kidding?! You're a rodeo champion and you help run a farm!"

Applejack chuckled, "I guess that can be exciting for some but for me its old hat." she pointed to her Stetson hat for emphasis.

Spike took that as his cue to enter and said, "An old hat it may be but you make it look brand new."

They turned to him in surprise as the maids quickly bowed while saying, "Your highness."

"At ease." he told them with a smile. They quickly excused themselves, leaving the dragon and cowgirl alone.

AJ slightly smirked, "That was a mighty fine compliment you just gave me."

Spike smiled coyly, "What can I say? You so look so natural in that hat that if I saw you without it, I wouldn't be able to recognize you."

She chuckled before moving over to her vanity where pictures of her family she brought from home were there. Spike noticed the photos and asked.

"Is that your family?"

"Sure is! That's Big Mac, Granny Smith, and Apple Bloom."

He softly chortled, "Your little sister is cute."

"She maybe cute but she is mighty energetic." she smiled until it faltered and she gave a longingly sigh at the pictures.

Spike's own smile faltered, "You miss her, don't you…?"

"I haven't been here that long and already I want to go back home."

He slowly went up to her and touched her shoulder in comfort, "I can't thank you enough for doing this. I know how hard this is for you."

"Of course, as much as I want to be home, you need help on finding a wife that makes you happy."

"Tell me about your family, what are they like?"

"Well, Granny Smith is the one in charge of Sweet Apple Acres, no matter how much Big Mac and I kid ourselves…" she jested causing a smile to play on her lips which made him smile as well then she continued, "Apple Bloom tends to get too active and sometimes it's hard keepin' up with her."

"What about your parents?"

That question caught Applejack completely off guard and unsteadily asked, "What about them?"

"Aren't they around to keep track of her?"

Applejack looked away in forlorn and quietly replied, "They ain't with us anymore…"

His eyes widen and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

"It's okay, you didn't know."

"No, but I do know what it's like of not having parents around…"

She raised a brow at him in intrigue.

"You see, I lost my mother when I was very young and I hardly even remember her… And my father… was so busy being a ruler that I didn't get to spend any time with him…"

AJ gapped at this information.

"You seem to value your siblings very much, Ember is the same way for me. In fact, I think after Mom passed on she took it upon herself to raise me and I am so grateful for that."

"She sounds like a great sister." she slightly smiled.

He returned a tiny smile, "She is. And I bet you're an awesome sister too."

She vaguely blushed at his sentiment, "Thank you… that's very sweet of you to say so…"

Spike started heading to the door then asked, "By the way, do you have an idea of who I should ask a date for? I already met with Twilight and she wants me to expand my horizon a bit more."

"Oh, well… I think Fluttershy or Rarity is a good place to start. They had a lot of nice things to say about you this afternoon."

"Excellent! You're a great friend, Applejack and I promise to keep you as long as I can so your family will have plenty of bits."

The gesture made her beam as he said goodnight and left. Leaving her to her thoughts.

 _He's the most noble dragon I have ever met, not even the stallions I've met back in Ponyville would have his sense of generosity… He's more of a gentlecolt then actual colts are! He's endured sadness in his life but that doesn't stop him from being kind…_ Her eyes widen suddenly when she realized that she was getting a bit deep here as told herself, _Whoa there, Nelly! Don't go losing your head here! Just because you found something in common with him and that his caring nature is helping your family doesn't mean you're falling for him! You made your choice so you stick to it! Okay?_ There was a pause then she sighed, thinking, _Okay…_

But her heart was making her have second thoughts…

* * *

 ** _AN: Okay yes, I will admit it, I ship Flashlight BUT that's not why they're getting paired up in this story. Spoilers Ahoy! In the book series, Carter is a guard and how he meets Marlee is eerily similar to how Twilight and Flash met in the first Equestria Girls movie plus their personalities are similar as well. So yes, it worked to the benefit of my ship just like how I have Spike and Applejack as Maxon and America because it worked out so well with their characters! Just thought I clear that up before anything else._**


	7. Chapter 6

The next day, the girls were enjoying their breakfasts and were lively chattering with each other. Applejack and Twilight conversed about their talks with Spike last night though AJ omitted the part about her and Spike having common ground with their sad pasts as that was too soon talk about with her friend. When suddenly there was a bright flash and a voice called out.

"HEEELLLOOOO LADIES!"

The mares gasped at the creature that had appeared above the table and was floating merrily. He had different animal body parts while his head was the only thing that resembled a pony.

Applejack was the only one brave enough to speak, "What in the world of Equestria are you?!"

The creature's ears perked up at the sound and smirked as he bowed, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Discord, the spirit of chaos and disharmony. Though currently I'm the Master of Ceremonies for this year's Selection!"

Celestia and Luna rushed into the room then with Luna scolding directly at the draconequus, "Discord! We told you to wait until we prepared the girls about you!"

Celestia addressed them, "Ladies, I do apologize for Discord's abrupt behavior but he just can't help himself sometimes…" she glared at him in which he rolled his eyes. The alicorn turned back to the girls and said, "But he is my and Luna's brother so we try to put up with him as much as we can…" she noticed the confused looks on the girls' faces with Applejack speaking up.

"Pardon me, your highnesses, but how is he related to you?"

The royal sisters giggled with Discord stating in annoyed tone, "I was adopted, obviously."

"Oh. Never mind then." Applejack kept her head down afterwards.

Luna then announced, "So yes, during the last thousands of years, Discord has been the Master of Ceremonies to all of the dragon princes' Selections. With his magic he has the ability to broadcast the events happening in the Selection so everyone can see for themselves of who is likely the prince's choice will be."

Discord grinned as he motioned, "And tonight, all of you will be making your debut! You'll be in the background as I interview our beloved prince of how he's enjoying this so far. But next week I'll be interviewing you lovely ladies so look your best!"

Excitement and anxiety went through the girls. Most of them were thrilled about being in the spotlight while others like Fluttershy dreaded the moment.

* * *

The girls gathered on top of the ballroom stage as some were already sitting in the risers provided for them. Ms. Harshwinny was backstage checking to make sure everything will run smoothly during the interview. Applejack started heading over to the risers when she overheard Rarity and Fluttershy.

"I have a dinner invitation from his royal highness for tomorrow evening!"

"Oh, how wonderful! I got an invite from him too for tea the following day!"

Applejack saw Sunset was glaring at them from a distance which made AJ smirk. There's no way she would encourage Spike to pursue Sunset Shimmer so it would be a matter of time till the unicorn leaves.

Harshwinny suddenly shouted out, "Places, ladies! We're about to start soon!"

Applejack quickly grabbed a spot by Twilight and mere minutes the lights began to dim and a voiceover said.

" _Welcome to Equestrian Selection! With your host… DISSSCCCORD!"_

Discord appeared with the sound of applause making the girls confuse as where it was coming from since there was no pony in the ballroom. Then when Discord shut off a can-applause machine it made sense. He faced the empty ballroom as he held a thin mic and wore a blue flashy suit, saying, "Thank you, thank you. Tonight, Equestria, you will see firsthand how Prince Spike's Bride Selection is going. So far, seven-no-eight mares have been eliminated leaving only this group of beauties to win the prince's heart." he turned to the raisers, "Isn't that right, ladies?" he winked causing most of them to giggle.

He turned back to the ballroom, "Now then, let's meet the very dragon himself who has to make such a hard choice! Please welcome, Prince Spike the Dragon!" he started up the can applause again as the dragon made his way on stage. He gave a timid wave unsure if what he was doing was right.

Discord then started asking him, "Now then, your highness, this is the question everyone wants to know, how do you feel about your present company? Do any of these girls make you excited or joyful?" he pointed up to the raisers.

Spike looked at the twenty-seven mares he kept from yesterday and replied with a smile, "A few of them have."

"Ooh! Do tell!"

"Well, as far as I can tell they're all sweet and kind and it seems I have found something in common with each of them, that I hope that will grow into something more."

"And are they all charming and refined as well?"

"Uh… sort-of…" Spike gave a slight cheesy grin.

Discord lifted his brow in bewilderment, "Sort-of?" then with a mischievous smirk asked the girls, "Is someone over there being _naughty_?"

Some of the girls tittered while Applejack was glaring at Spike who caught her eye and slightly shrugged as if telling her, _Sorry, it just came out._

Discord then went back to Spike, asking, "Care to tell us what happened?"

Spike said, "Well, what happen is that I came across this mare who was having a bout of homesickness and she ended up yelling in my face."

"Well… that's interesting…" Discord kept smirking and turned back to the girls, "And is she still with us?"

"Oh, she is." Spike smiled.

"And why is that? The mare practically yelled in your face and yet you still kept her."

"Well once she calmed down I saw a much softer side to her so I had no reason to throw her out. Besides, I like how she stood up for herself."

Applejack slightly smiled at his words.

"So you like a girl that can fight her own battles, uh?" then Discord jested toward the raisers, "You better take notes on this, ladies!" But Applejack could see on the girls' faces next to her they were taking that statement to heart.

Spike explained, "Well, it just comes natural, dragons stand their ground and protect their territory so I can certainly respect a mare for protecting all that she loves."

There were swoons and sighs from the girls but Applejack felt her heart swelling more every time Spike said something she valued in. It was so surreal.

Discord then declared, "Well then! We'll just have to see next week which mare is capable for such that! As I interview these lovely ladies to get to know them better! And who knows? Maybe we'll even find the mare that yelled at the prince! Until then this is Discord, the spirit of chaos saying… Good night, Equestria!" he snapped his fingers and he disappeared.

* * *

Spike had met with Rarity and Fluttershy for their dates and was please at well he got along with them both that he wanted to surprise Applejack with a gift for giving him great insight on the girls but the problem was he didn't know what to get her. He contemplated this while he sat on his bed.

 _You know she loves her family enough to stay here so they can be compensated so surprising her with bits isn't going to work. It should be something more meaningful that can tell her that I appreciate her help. But I don't know what she would like…_

With a determined look he got off the bed and went straight to Applejack's room.

Applejack was getting for bed when a knock came at her door, she lift a brow in confusion before she opened it to a dragon with a cheesy smile on his face.

"Spike? What are you…?"

"Do you want to go for a walk in the gardens?" he quickly asked.

She looked out the window to see how dark it was, "Isn't that a tad too dark for somethin' like that?"

"Don't worry, I have night vision, so I won't get us lost." he joked with that last bit.

She rolled her eyes playfully then said, "I'm not sure about this, normally I turn in at this time so I can get up early, I hate for that to go away."

"It'll be quick, I promise. Furthermore, you can give another list of mares I should date next."

"Did things go well with Fluttershy and Rarity?"

"Yeah, in fact, it better than I imagine it would be."

"That's great!" but as happy as she was for him, she felt a prick of sadness in her heart.

"Shall we?" he gestured to the open door.

"Alright, but it can't take as long as half an hour."

"Done." he smirked.

* * *

When they had entered the gardens, Luna's moon shone bright on the landscape and the duo walking around.

AJ jested, "Guess we won't need your night vision after all."

Spike slightly chuckled, "I guess not, thanks to Luna."

They eventually found a spot in a near the rose bushes as they relaxed in the grass. Spike was debating how he could get her to bring up her favorite things when she instead said.

"The gardens are nice but I sure as hay miss the wide range of my apple orchards."

"Just how wide is the orchard?" he questioned.

"Oh, it goes on for miles and miles! And that's why I have to get up so early, I have to check on them every day to see which tree needs to be bucked so we can pick the best apples to make our products. Sweet Apple Acres makes the best apple cider and apple pie in all of Equestria and we're the only ones who can make zap apple jam."

"Zap apple- what?"

"Oh, it's a rare apple that has colors of the rainbow on it. It even has its own trees to grow on."

"Whoa! Seriously?!"

She gave a proud grin while stating, "Yup. And every zap apple harvest, Granny and Apple Bloom go shopping to find the right ingredients and tools that are needed to make the jam so's its just right for eating."

"That sounds amazing. I must have some of that someday."

"Maybe once I get back to Sweet Apple Acres I can get the jam to be delivered out to Dragonia."

"Great! I'll tell Ember and she can open the borders for the delivery ponies."

There was a pause as they kept on the grass and enjoying the night until Applejack asked, "What's it like where you live?"

Spike sighed, "Honestly? Boring."

"Oh? Why?"

"Dragonia doesn't really have much scenery, it's mostly brown, dry, and has lots of mountains. At least here in Equestria, it has so much beauty, color, and places. Ever since the first time I came here I wanted to keep coming back and explore more of the kingdom but… it will never be…"

She looked on in concern, "Why do you say that?"

"Because after I pick a wife, I won't be able to come back here."

"But why? You're the prince, you can just go wherever you like."

He shook his head, "My father would never allow it and he'll want to make sure that I have my wife stay in her place when she comes to live with us."

Applejack furrowed her brow as she inquired, "'Stay in her place'? What does that mean?"

"My aunts, the mares that were chosen in the last few Selections are treated well but they do not have a say in Dragonia affairs. My uncles do like how they chose them but more or less view them as possessions."

AJ could feel her anger rising as she stated in a hard tone, " _They're trophy wives_?"

"That's one word to call them, but they are not unsatisfied with their way of life, Applejack. They are happy, it's just not my idea of happiness… I actually want my Selection to be like how my great-great-great-great Uncle Matchstick married his true love, Princess Brambleberry. Ember told them their story and I was inspired by it. I wasn't for the Selection at first but after meeting all of you, I can't help but think this is the best thing that's happened to me. Finally, I can have something that's truly mine and I hope I can be the same way to the mare of my choice whoever she is."

Applejack was awestruck by his words and uttered, "Spike… that's such a beautiful thing to say."

"I now know what I want, and that's love. I want to fall in love with a mare that's after my own heart. You have been a huge help so far, Applejack, I feel as though I am getting close to finding my one true love."

"Aw, shucks… its nothing." she slightly blushed in embarrassment.

"You've been a great friend, the least I can do is learn more about you so I can be just as good friend as you are."

"Well, I do have a certain quirk that you must promise not to reveal to anyone else."

He smiled as he held up his claw, "I promise."

She tilted her head away as she said, "I name my apple trees."

Spike wasn't sure he heard that right so he questioned, "Did you say you _name_ your apple trees?"

"Yeah… silly, ain't it?"

"No!" he declared and used the tip of his long tail to have her face him, "In fact, I think it makes you more interesting! Granted, I've never done that with my gem collection back home but hey, everyone's got their own oddity, so why should it matter?"

She smiled brightly at him with her saying, "That's the sweetest thing any pony or _dragon_ has said to me… You really don't mind?"

"Not at all." he grinned.

She kept smiling until she released a yawn.

"Oops," he said, "I think we're past half an hour now, I'm sorry Applejack."

She got up from her spot, "It's okay, happens to the best of us, besides if I go to bed now I should be able to get enough sleep to wake up by the time Princess Celestia's raises the dawn."

"You do that." he stayed in his spot.

She said goodnight as he waved her off. Once she was gone, Spike thought, _Now I know what to get her…_

* * *

 ** _AN: Updates will be slow this week and next since it's almost finals weeks at my school so things are going to get busy. Thanks for understanding._**


	8. Chapter 7

Applejack was sleeping peacefully till she felt something touching her nose. Her eyes slowly opened before they widen and she sat up in her bed to find a tree sapling hanging over her bed and estimated that the leaves had been touching her nose.

"What in tarnation?" she muttered then she found a note hanging on one of the sapling's branches, she read it out loud, "This is my gift to you for all the help you've been giving, whether it was helping me set up dates, giving advice, or simply just listening to me… I hope this gives you some comfort of home. By the way, how do you like the name, Bloomberg? Your friend, Spike."

She was speechless. She didn't know what to say, this was the most generous act by the dragon prince aside from him letting her stay to give her family money. The beating in her chest was slowly growing more rapid by the second. She quickly touched it to stop its pace as she said to herself.

 _Easy there, girl. Don't let yourself get lost to this kind gift, you made a promise to yourself and you're going to keep it! Your family is counting on you to come home and Spike needs you to help him find a wife! You must not lose control over your feelings!_

She was trying after but after every single thing Prince Spike had done for her and shared with her, she couldn't maintain the emotions that were raging through her.

 _Sweet Celestia, I'm in trouble._

* * *

"Are you okay, Applejack? You seem distracted." Twilight asked the cowgirl once they were in the girls' leisure room that afternoon. The other twenty-seven mares were there as well having downtime or talking to the other girls. One of the conversations was being held by Sunset and Junebug who seemed to be in a heated argument with the unicorn.

"Uh? Oh, sorry about that, I was just thinking about something, anyway, how are you doin'?"

Twilight gave a timid smile, "I've been better."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Well… you said you weren't interested in Spike and yet I saw you with him last night in the gardens when I was looking out my balcony window."

"Oh! That? That was just two friends talkin', nothin' more." She added in her afterthought, _I think…_

"In a garden at night?" the unicorn raised her brow.

"I know how it looks, but I swear nothin' happened between us."

"Oh…" Twilight sounded disappointed.

Now it was Applejack's turn to raise her brow, she heard the disappointment in her friend's tone and it had risen her curiosity, she was about to ask Twilight why she sounded so dejected when suddenly there was a loud smack and they turned to see Sunset was rubbing her cheek while Junebug looked mortified.

Sunset shouted out, "She hit me! She totally hit me!"

Cloudchaser called out, "That's because you provoked her!"

Sunset retorted, "But she still hit me and that is against the rules!"

Tears welled up in Junebug's eyes and she swiftly left the room. She was gone before dinner.

* * *

The next few days slowly went on and Applejack had not seen Spike since their time in the gardens not that she cared but it did make her wonder. But at least she got to spend more time with Twilight as well as some of the other girls like Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. She still wanted to know why Twilight sounded disappointed on the day Junebug was force out but decided to let it go for now. Poor Junebug, everypony in that room knew Sunset said something to make Junebug lash out like that. This was all part of the unicorn's plot to get rid of her competition sooner but unfortunately no one could prove that without making it seem they were sabotaging Sunset instead.

 _All the more reason you have to make sure Spike stays away from her… She doesn't deserve Spike at all._ Her eyes widen. _Whoa. Getting a little overprotective there, aren't ya, filly?_

She sighed, her emotions were getting worst and worst. She then spotted Rarity, Minuette, Starlight, Trixie, and Sunset were talking among themselves in a frenzy. The country mare had to ask, "What's goin' on here?"

Minuette replied, "It's Lightning Dust, she just been eliminated."

"What?" AJ was surprised by this, all she could think about was, _Spike was out on a date with Lightning Dust? But… I thought Spike would ask me who he should date… At least I thought that's what he was getting at when we made the deal…_

Her thoughts were broken when Rarity said, "And it is rather mysterious as to why she left."

Starlight pointed, "I was the last one who saw her before she left and she gave me this warning, 'be careful with what you say'. Then she left in a huff."

Trixie motioned, "Obviously the prince was insulted by her words to him and that's why he dismissed her. Good thing too, she was such a blowhard." she flipped her mane, "Not like the Great and Powerful Trixie who is so humble that no one could possibly not love her."

Rarity and Applejack exchanged weary expressions just as Sunset bluntly said, "Expect the prince."

Trixie glared at her, "Prince Spike does in fact love Trixie! Trixie was with him last night after dinner and he absolutely loved how Trixie performed for him!"

Sunset scoffed in amusement, "Ha! He's looking for a wife not a show horse. Obviously the prince is looking for a companion that can provide him with the right kind of intimacy… If he was really serious about you, he would've had you in bed already."

When hearing those words, Applejack felt herself boiling over and ended up stomping her hoof and shouting, "Spike is _not_ that kind of dragon! He wouldn't just pick some random mare and sleep with her in one night!"

Rarity spoke up, "I must agree. Prince Spike is much too refine for that sort of thing."

"He wants love!" AJ insisted, "And he's not going to get that just by sleeping with several mares, there's more to a relationship then that and he knows that!"

Sunset narrowed her eyes at the cowgirl, "You seem to know a lot about the prince… not to mention you're going on a first name basis with him…"

The girls stared at Applejack curiously and the earth pony felt cornered.

 _Aw, shoot… how am I going to get out this…? I can't lie but telling the truth might things worst… They don't know I'm not pursuing Spike but they might think I am…_

Sunset kept speaking as she pointed with an accusing hoof, "What could he possibly see in a country bumpkin like you? You wear that ridiculous hat every day, and you don't bother putting on any makeup so you're far from gorgeous… So what's your secret?" she demanded that last part.

The other girls leaned in so they could hear Applejack's answer.

AJ stated, "There's no secret, Spike just likes me, that's all."

The orange unicorn declared, "There you go again with the name! None of us have been able to use his name without his title! Now you are up to something and I'm going to find out what!"

"And I kept tellin' ya, there's no secret. And I always tell the truth so just drop it already!" she rushed pass the girls not seeing the menacing stare Sunset was giving off to her.

* * *

Tonight was the night that Discord would be interviewing the remaining twenty-five mares. Applejack was in her room with Sugar Belle helping her with her mane as she gave her a list of possible questions that Discord would be asking tonight. Like how was she enjoying palace life? What was the most romantic thing the prince has done for her? Did she miss her family? Has the prince kissed her yet?

Applejack turn to her in shock, "Why would he say that?!"

Sugar shrugged, "It might come up. Sir Discord is known for asking embarrassing questions and he loves to find any type of gossip."

AJ grumbled, "Great…" Coco and Night Gilder came in then with a rack of dresses and Coco grabbed a dress that was teal and pink with diamond imprints on the back, she inquired, "Uh, isn't that dress a little fancy for me?"

Coco said, "But it'll look perfect on you for the interview!"

"But why…?"

Night Gilder piped up, "Listen, as maids we eyes and ears on everything that goes around in this castle. And the other maids have told us how the prince seems to favor your company above the rest, given the other girls of the Selection were complaining about you being close to him."

Applejack started, "That's not-" but was cut off when Coco pointed.

"I also heard from the maids that used to serve Miss Lightning Dust that she said some mean things about the other girls particularly you."

AJ's brow lift, "Me?"

Coco nodded, "And that's why he dismissed her right away."

Night Gilder gestured, "And that's why we're sure you're his favorite."

The country mare shook her head, "It's not like that." but a piece of her heart betrayed her when she felt a prick of sadness.

But the trio seemed to ignore her protest and kept insisting she wear the dress but wasn't convinced until Sugar Belle said.

"I have just the hair accessory that can go with it!" she held a pink and teal jewel barrette. "It be a shame to let it go to waste."

Applejack sighed, "Alright, but just this once. I'm not the type that gussies up a lot."

The girls giggled with NG saying, "We figured as much."

In minutes, Applejack was in the dress with her hair styled up in a way she would never wear around the farm or Ponyville. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she was awestruck by the change and her maids were equally as stunned before letting out huge smiles.

"You're definitely ready." Night Gilder smirked, "We should give you a new name like 'Apple Jewel'."

AJ shook her head and chuckled, "That won't be necessary cause after tonight it's back to plain old Applejack."

But what she didn't know is that later tonight her life would change forever…


	9. Chapter 8

_**AN: One more before things get hectic for me, I actually had this written out beforehand because it's one of my favorite scenes from the first book and you'll soon find out why.**_

* * *

As Applejack made her way in the ballroom, heads turned her way in either awe or disdain. Sunset was wearing a deep red dress and gashed her teeth at cowgirl when she passed by her. Rarity and Pinkie seemed to be in deep conversation when their eyes caught Applejack.

Pinkie exclaimed, "Wow! You look great, Applejack!"

Rarity looked uneasy as she tried to put on a smile while saying, "Yes… you do look stunning…"

"Aw shucks, thanks, but you two look mighty fine as well."

Rarity primped her mane as she said with an alluring smile, "Oh thank you, I was hoping someone would notice."

AJ playfully rolled her eyes at the dramatic unicorn.

"Good evening, ladies." came a familiar voice.

They turned to see Spike approaching them and they bowed in respect while saying, "Good evening, your highness."

He chuckled, "None of that, girls, tonight is suppose to be your night and-" his eyes widen when he realized who was next to him, "Applejack? Is that you?"

She lifted her head and slightly blushed, "It is…"

He stammered, "I… I didn't even recognize you for a second…"

Pinkie motioned, "Yeah! Usually she just keeps a low profile but tonight she's really outshining the rest of us!" she said that last part a little too loudly causing the other mares to turn their heads at Applejack.

AJ felt uneasy by the gazes she was given especially from Trixie and Starlight, but Sunset gave off the most deadly of stares. But once her eyes met with Spike's eyes as it seem they couldn't stop staring at her and her heart was beating more rapid than before.

But their moment was short-lived when Ms. Harshwinny called out, "Places, ladies!"

Applejack quickly made it for the risers and sat next to Twilight followed by Flitter, Cloudchaser, and Moon Dancer. She noticed Spike took a seat on the stage so he could watch the whole thing and his eyes kept wandering over to her. She looked away but found it hard to do so.

Finally the lights dimmed and the voiceover announced Discord in and the chaotic being appeared in a bright flash this time wearing a bright red jacket with sequins around the collar. He said in his thin microphone.

"Good evening, Equestria! Tonight is the night we finally get to know these exquisite mares of Prince Spike's Bride Selection! So let's get started shall we?" he twitched his eyebrows before he turned to the risers and eyed each girl on who should be his first interview. Finally he settled on…

"Miss Sunset Shimmer! Come on down!"

The unicorn didn't waste a moment as she went down to him with a smug look on her face. She acted sexy as she took her seat across from Discord.

"Now Miss Shimmer, tell us about yourself."

Sunset was able to answer his questions with ease, she made it look so easy, and Applejack noticed most of the girls like Fluttershy were quivering in their spots just by watching Sunset acting so professional. AJ felt bad for them and ended up glaring at Sunset.

Over time, Discord called more girls down, such as Flitter, Trixie, Starlight, Amethyst Star, Twinkleshine, Moon Dancer, Minuette, and Cloudchaser. Then when he got to Fluttershy the poor filly was trembling in the bleachers that for a brief moment Discord had seemed to pity the mare that he decided to help out by teleporting her to the spot in front of him much to her surprise.

"So Miss Fluttershy, you're originally from Cloudsdale, correct?"

Fluttershy looked him and slightly nodded.

He proofed up what Applejack recognized was the Selection form they all had to submit. Discord looked at it then said, "And you have a mother, a father, and a little brother, correct?"

Fluttershy felt a little more calm and nodded again while saying, "Uh-huh."

When Discord kept asking her about her family and what her hobbies were, Applejack noticed how the usually timid pegasus lit up with enthusiasm making the cowgirl smiled at how well Discord handed the interview and call her crazy but it seemed he was giving Fluttershy a few adoringly looks. And it seemed at this point Fluttershy's interview was taking forever until she noticed Spike was trying to get Discord's attention and pointed to the other girls.

The draconequus realized this and quickly said, "Just one more question Miss Fluttershy, have you kissed the prince yet?" That was a common question the draconequus had asked with the others along with… "I was going to ask you if you were the one who yelled at the prince but I find that so hard to believe given you're such a sweet thing…" he slightly smirked.

Fluttershy blushed and stammered, "N-no… I haven't…"

Discord looked over to the dragon in frustration, "Have you kissed any of them yet?!"

Spike retorted, "No! They've only been here for a two weeks! What kind of prince do you take me for?!"

But Applejack could see how uncomfortable that was for him to admit that.

 _I wonder if he's kissed anybody before…_

Her train of thought was interrupted when Discord called her down.

Once she faced the draconequus, he began asking, "So, Miss Applejack, I understand from your resume that you were Ponyville's rodeo champion five years in a row!"

She smiled, "That's right!"

Discord slightly smirked, "It's not easy being a rodeo champion is it?"

"Sure as heck no! It takes a lot of practice if you want to win that blue ribbon!"

"Hmm… then would you say that you have to _fight_ to keep the title: champion?"

She rolled her eyes, "I get what you're gettin' at… Yes, I'm the one who yelled at the prince."

There was a collective gasp and she could hear Trixie saying in a near whisper, "Trixie knew it!"

Discord exclaimed, "Ah-ha! Finally! Now we can get the whole story, what exactly happened that made you yell at our dearly beloved dragon prince." he batted some eyelashes he made.

Applejack sighed, "I was… feelin' constricted within the castle so I spotted the garden outside my window and decided to go there hoping it would calm me down but when I tried to get past the guards they wouldn't let me though, so I ended up struggling with them until Spi- uh, the prince gave a command to let me by."

Discord gushed, "Aww… How romantic!"

Applejack quickly glanced at Spike who was smiling. She smiled in return as she continued with the story, "So I ran into the garden and when the prince tried to ask if I was okay, I ended up yelling at him and accusing him for being shallow."

Discord let out a guffaw and many of the other girls who spent some time with Spike giggled as well.

Discord tried to catch his breath, "You… you thought he was… Oh, that's too priceless!"

Applejack quickly added, "But I soon realized I was judging him without getting to know him."

Discord turned back to the interview, asking with smirk, "And have you…?"

She beamed, "I have. He's not like anything I thought he would be."

Discord led her on, "Such as…?"

She could see the other girls particularly Sunset wanted to hear this answer, she glanced once more at Spike and he seemed anxious to hear it as well. Given she was on the spot she had no choice but to give out her most honest response.

She took a deep breath, "Prince Spike the Dragon is the epitome of all things good… He's generous, kind, and noble. His selflessness knows no bounds as he only thinks of others before himself. Any mare he marries will be lucky to have him. I can only hope that he will be just as lucky with that same mare because he deserves a good one."

There were mutters around her and it seemed both Discord and Spike were stunned by her answer. Then the draconequus shook out of it and asked with sly grin, "And… are you that mare?"

She simply replied, "I can't say that. Only Spike has the decision of who he takes for a wife."

There was another gasp and Applejack realized all too late she used Spike's name. _Oops…_ She could see the look on Discord's face that he was enjoying this a little too much. Then he said, "Well, Miss Applejack as much I would love to hear more about how close you are to winning this competition I must move on the other girls who've not been interviewed." and mumbled under his breath, "Though I'm not sure it matters at this point…" then he proclaimed, "Now on to Miss Berryshine!"

When Applejack made her way to her spot she noticed how most of the girls were glaring at her. Thankfully Twilight wasn't glaring but instead she seemed rather hopeful… That was a strange reaction to be sure given Discord gave her a reason to hate her since Twilight was still competing for Spike like the others. But what was even stranger was that Spike kept giving her looks throughout the rest of the interviews and she didn't know what to make of it.

* * *

Applejack let her hair down the minute she got back to her room and dismissed her maids for the night. She still wore her dress and was about to take it off when there was a knock at her door and she shouted, "Come in!"

Spike entered in with a smile once he saw her and said, "You look so beautiful right now."

Applejack couldn't help it, she blushed.

Then he stammered, "Not that you weren't beautiful before! But let's just say it's a good thing you tend to downgrade your looks, because if you looked like this all the time…" he snarled, "Stallions who are mere scumbags would be going after you for one thing…"

She rolled her eyes, "If that ever happened you can bet they would be in for a world of pain."

He frowned and stated in serious tone, "But what would have happened if you were outnumbered?"

She took a moment to think about it, sure she would be able to fight off quite a few stallions but had it been more than that… she shuddered at the thought.

He went to her and gently ran his claws through her hair causing her to be surprise but she welcomed the touch. He softly spoke, "I could never do that to you or the other girls it's wrong to do that to a lady, to anyone really…"

She nodded her head not being able to find the words due to his soft strokes.

"But if I am ever going to find a wife I need to make sure she's right for me… which is why I need to take it up a notch."

That got her out of her trance and asked with a raised brow, "What do you mean by that?"

He stopped touching her hair and twiddled his fingers in uneasiness, "I'm trying to take it to the next level with some of the mares and since Discord asked if I have kissed any of you yet… it was very embarrassing to admit I haven't."

She uttered, "I figured as much…" giving him a sympathetic glance then asked, "So why are you telling me this?"

His face flushed as he quickly said, "I-I know we're friends and you have no romantic intentions toward me…" he added in his thoughts, _Though your interview may say otherwise…_ "But do you think maybe you could give me an idea what it feels like when someone kisses you?"

She blinked in bewilderment, as much as she liked the idea of the dragon kissing her she knew she couldn't be too emotional right now even if the atmosphere was perfect between the two of them, then she inquired, "What about Twilight? Maybe because you knew each other longer it would be better to have your first kiss with her…" she felt the prick in her heart but she ignored the feeling.

Spike replied, "I did think of Twilight at first but tonight in the ballroom she seemed distant from me so I figured it would be too awkward to ask her if she wasn't in the mood. But… when I saw you… You looked so gorgeous that it was hard keeping my eyes off of you…"

She turned her head to the side trying to hide the red on her cheeks.

He slowly questioned, "So… with your permission will you allow me to kiss you?"

She turned back to him to see his pleading green eyes. She thought, _Come on Applejack you have nothing to be afraid of! He said so himself he was trying to take it to the next level to find a wife that he feels right with and what better way to do that then with a kiss? All the books say it's a way of knowing who your true love is… Now you promised you would help him and by golly you're going to keep that promise! And one little kiss is not going to change anything._

She gave him a nod and was pleased to see the smile on his face. Then he took a deep breath and slowly led her onto the balcony where the cool breeze was blowing on them. Good thing too, because from what she was feeling right now she needed the cool air. He gently held her but she could tell he was shaking so she helped him ease his nerves by cupping his face and slowly moved it toward her face. They lingered there for a moment until she slowly closed her eyes and he copied her, their lips made contact and Spike's eyes widen from the impact before reclosing his eyes and held her closer to deepen the kiss.

When they took a breath, Applejack felt her heart racing like never before with her thinking. _Sweet Celestia, that was amazing! Never had I had a kiss with so much intensity in my life! I would love to have that again and-_ She stopped when she realized, _Oh no… Oh no… That did it… I actually_ want _this now!_

She looked up to Spike who seemed to be lost in a daze himself until he said, "Applejack…"

How it made her heart jump just by hearing him say her name like that.

"Yes, Spike…?"

"I'm not stupid enough to believe that you would leave your family just like that after one kiss… But I can tell from your face that you felt something just as I did…"

"You did?" she asked in a near hopeful tone.

He nodded with a smile as he stroked her mane again, "I want you to know that I will not force you to choose right away. I will give you all the time you need to figure this out and to do that I'm cutting our agreement about you trying to find suitable mares for me to date."

"Thank you…" she breathed.

He smiled, "I've liked you from the moment we've met but I knew I couldn't stand in the way of the happiness that you have with your home and family. But now… I have to know… is it possible? For us?"

Applejack was uncertain by the question but she didn't say no right away. She still loved her family and Sweet Apple Acres and she knew how important it was to be there. But… how wonderful would it be to have the one thing that was missin' in her life? To have a best friend and husband that would love only her for the rest of her days. She knew deep in her heart Spike was everything she could want in a mate so why not see if they had a life together?

"Yes, Spike. It is possible."


	10. Chapter 9

_**AN: In honor of my classes ending and the fact the Selection series just recently celebrated five years of being out since the first book. Here's another chapter. I'll be able post a couple of more chapters this week but next week I need to study for a test and finish a paper and then I'll be all done! So enjoy!**_

* * *

"Did I tell you or did I tell you?!" Discord gloated.

Spike was just coming from Applejack's room with a grin on his face when Discord popped up nearly startling the dragon but he quickly got over it and glanced at the draconequus in annoyance.

The chimera continued, "The way she answered those questions with such honesty and passion, you can definitely tell the mare's head over hooves for you!"

"Please tell me you were not spying on us just now because that was a private moment for us!"

The draconequus gave a cheesy smile, "I… might have taken a little peek on that smooch of yours."

Spike groaned and smacked his face.

"So, when are you going to propose?"

"I can't. Not until her feelings for me are sure. She's going to have to make a big decision between me and her family. Whatever she chooses I want to make sure it's one that makes her happy. In the meantime I have to find another mare to be my wife in case Applejack can't be."

"Ugh, I can't believe this! We finally get a dragon prince who wants to marry for love in this Selection and the mare he wants can't accept his proposal without feeling regret! I told Cay-Cay and Lulu this was a bad idea from the start!"

Spike was about to reply when Ember suddenly came up to them, saying to her brother, "There you are! Dad's on the magic mirror and he's demanding your presence."

Spike gulped with Discord scowling and said, "What does the big head want?"

Ember stated, "That is none of your business. And you will do well not to say that about our father again. Come on, Spike."

Spike gulped again when they made it to Princess Celestia's suite with the sun princess looking directly into a large mirror with a large dragon's head looking back.

Torch bellowed out, "What is taking you so long to decide?!"

Ember quickly defended her brother, "Dad! He's only had two weeks and he still has like 25 mares to choose from! Give him a break!"

"I've heard of the griffon attack! If you stay there any longer you're liable to be captured by those worthless birds!"

Celestia spoke up, "Lord Torch, I assure you we are making the necessary precautions to protect your children. Our Royal Guard is more than up to the task."

"I warn you, Princess, if anything happens to them I will hold you personally responsible and the treaty shall be broken!"

The alicorn kept her calm, "That will not happen, My Lord."

The dragon humphed, "Still, just to be sure… I will send my nephew to help protect my offspring."

Spike thought in horror, _No! Not Garble!_

Ember read his thoughts as she declared, "Dad we don't need his protection, he can't even protect himself! Have you forgotten how I bested him in combat last year?"

"I will not take any chances with you. Without you, Ember, our kingdom shall fall."

Spike thought bitterly, _Figures that he cares more for Ember's safety than mine…_

"I am not helpless, Dad." the she-dragon crossed her arms, "I know the kingdom needs me but my brother needs me more right now."

Spike smiled at her in gratitude but moment was short-lived when Torch snarled, "I never should have let you baby him, now he doesn't have a spine of his own…" his image in the mirror disappeared making Spike feel bad then before he came into the room.

 _So much for the perfect night…_

Ember turned to him, "Don't listen to him. It's his own fault for not being there when you needed a father the most."

Celestia addressed them in concern, "Is it like this all the time?"

Spike sadly nodded.

Ember explained, "When Mom died, Dad distanced himself from Spike no doubt because he left the raising of his hatchlings to his mate and didn't know how to do it himself."

Celestia wrapped a wing around Spike who was touched by the gesture.

"I am sorry about your mother and the way your father treats you. I am even more sorry we had to put you through this when you had no choice in the matter… I know every other dragon prince before you was fine with this but they didn't have a compassionate heart like you did. You care about these mares as more than mere objects. Yes, I was all too aware of the princes not being in love but as long as the mares they chose were content, there was nothing I could do about it. But if you tell me right now that you don't want this Luna and I will try to think of another treaty."

Spike was stunned from this statement until he said, "You know, had you asked me that before this happened, I wouldn't have hesitated to take up of your offer but… in the time I have gotten to know these mares I actually think I might have something with some of them. I would be a fool to not see how far we can go and find happiness together."

Both Celestia and Ember smiled at his declaration.

The sun princess said, "Then we need to come up with events where you can mingle with them so it would be easier for you to decide. And as it turns out the Royal Canterlot Garden Party is just around the corner so that would be an excellent way for you to talk to the girls and for the mares to enjoy themselves."

Spike beamed, "Wonderful! I look forward to it."

* * *

The Canterlot Garden Party was in full swing as the cream of the crop of Canterlot society and the Selected mares mingled with each other. The girls had to dress up in day dresses given it was such a formal affair. Applejack wore a simple green gown while she noticed Rarity wore a yellow dress with a cape and flowered hat. Fluttershy matched her but she wasn't wearing the hat and her ensemble instead was pink. Twilight was wearing a simple blue dress while talking to Moon Dancer. And Pinkie wore bright yellow like she was Celestia's sun herself was bouncing around gleefully much to some of the posh ponies' dismay.

The cowgirl managed to locate Spike as he was talking to several mares including Sunset-who wore teal-as she giggled from something witty he said. She felt a tight knot in her stomach as she had to remember she couldn't get too jealous since she didn't know for sure if she wanted to be his wife. The dragon stole a glance to her which made her flush and quickly turned away.

Fancypants then approached the mare with a smile, "Ah, Miss Applejack, lovely day for a garden party, isn't it?"

The country mare slightly chuckled, "Yeah, it sure is." then she jested, "I'm surprised you remember my name given that day when I got off the train, I was just the mare from Ponyville."

He vaguely laughed, "My apologies, at the time there was so many of you that we had to keep track of which town you came from. But once Sir Discord did the interviews it was easy to distinguish the lot of you, and I must congratulate you on what a spectacular job you did at your interview. I know it wasn't easy to have Discord give you such personal questions, but I dare say you handled them rather well."

"Aw, shucks. I was just being truthful, is all."

"Well you've certainly hit the core of who Prince Spike is. I've been here in the castle for about five years now and when he and his sister, Princess Ember came for visits, he has shown nothing but compassion to everyone around him. Quite odd behavior for a dragon I must admit."

"How so?" she questioned.

"Dragons are usually known for their greed and are selfish."

"Guess Spi- uh, the _prince_ is the exception."

Fancypants chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure at this point everypony expects you to use his name, after all, no other mare has expressed such tenderness to his highness in the interviews."

She blushed, "I… I didn't mean for it come out like that… it just… sort-of slip out."

"I dare say in the castle we're already expecting a marriage proposal between the two of you very soon."

AJ felt guilty that she might be letting ponies down if she chose her family in the end but she had to be honest to them and herself, "I'm afraid you're going to have to wait a bit on that. The prince and I have a mutual agreement that we take it slow first so we can be sure of our feelings to each other."

The unicorn stallion smiled, "A wise decision. For as important this Selection is, it's always a good idea to take these things in a lethargic way. One should always be sure of their true feelings to the other."

She nodded, "And that's what I intend to do."

"While I do enjoy our talk, I must go greet some of the other guests. Please excuse me." he bowed his head and went on.

Applejack started walking around the gardens when she noticed Twilight was a fair distance from the party and close to where guards were station around the area particularly an orange stallion in golden armor as she sat on a stone bench, she went up to the unicorn, asking.

"Takin' a break?"

Twilight looked at her with a small smile, "Something like that."

AJ gestured to the bench, "May I?"

The unicorn nodded and the earth pony took her seat. They were quiet for a few moments when Twilight suddenly said, "Applejack can I tell you something important…?"

The orange mare faced her curiously, "Sure sugar cube, you can tell me anything and I promise I won't say it."

Twilight gave her a tiny smile then she turned serious as she uttered out, "I don't think I want to marry Spike anymore."

Applejack gapped at this.

Twilight continued, "During our date I got a glimpse at what his life was like back in Dragonia, it made me feel unsure if I wanted to live there after all. In a sense I do still care for him but… I don't think we were meant for each other."

AJ found her voice, "Have you told him this?"

"Not yet and… I'm afraid of how he'll react. I promised him he could choose me as a last minute decision if he couldn't find anyone else."

AJ shook her head, "He has to know. He wants love, Twilight, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to choose you if you don't feel that way toward him."

"Speaking of…" Twilight slightly smirked, "I've noticed you've been giving him glances recently and if what I heard from your interview is any indication… Is there something you want to tell me?"

Applejack nervously chuckled, "I know I said I wasn't going to stand in the way of you competing… but…"

Twilight giggled, "I can't believe how much our roles changed in this. First I was the one who wanted him but now I don't and here you are… You said you wouldn't stay long because of your family but now… What exactly made you change your mind?"

AJ sighed, "Things just kept happening between me and Spike. I discovered I had something in common with him after all and he's always so generous to me that I was slowly falling… I kept tellin' myself it was nothing but when we kissed… I felt somethin' with him…"

Twilight gaped this time and gasp out, "You _kissed_ him?!"

Applejack nodded sheepishly.

The unicorn had near tears in her eyes, "Oh, Spike…"

"Uh-oh, does this mean you're back in?"

Twilight shook her head, "No, it just occurred to me that the baby dragon I've known for so long is really gone… I knew he grew but I always thought he would stay a baby dragon with what innocence he still had but I can't stop him from growing anymore I can stop you from pursuing him. The way I'm feeling now to him is like how a mother watches her child grow up…"

AJ gave a tiny smile, "I know what you mean, it's like when I see Apple Bloom when she begins to show signs of growing up…" at the thought of her sister she felt another prick in her heart.

"Now I'm more sure then ever we weren't meant for each other. I think all this time Spike was like the little brother I never had…"

"All the more reason you have to tell him."

Twilight suddenly fret, "No! Not yet! I need to stay a little longer!"

Applejack furrowed her brow in confusion, "But why? You just said that-"

"I know, I know! But this is something I have to find out about."

"Find out about…?"

"I know I have your promise you won't tell anyone, but if someone forced you to reveal something, would you be able to cover it up?"

Applejack's eyes widen, that was a good point, as much she could keep her promise at the same time she couldn't lie even if she wanted to. "Gosh, Twilight… I'm not sure…"

Twilight nodded, "I thought so. You're very honest Applejack. So it's better this way…"

Applejack agreed. As much as she wanted to know what was going on with her friend, the less said the better.


	11. Chapter 10

**_AN: Couldn't wait any longer, have another chapter!_**

* * *

The days went on and over that time, three more mares had been eliminated. Applejack was still having a hard time weighing between Spike and her family of course it didn't help that she was so far away from home and that working on the farm was becoming a distant memory to her. And Spike had been busy with the other girls that he hasn't spent any time with her since their kiss. Then as she was walking around the foyer of the castle she spotted a familiar gray stallion with big square glasses on. She called out to him.

"Silver Shill!"

The stallion saw her and went to her, "Applejack!"

"It's great seeing you again, but what are ya doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I thought you said that you would never take part in this."

Applejack uneasily chuckled, "Yeah… I might have sort-of… changed my mind…?"

Silver slightly smiled, "I thought so, given how we seen you on the big screen in the sky."

"Big screen in the sky?"

"Yeah, that's how we saw the interview with you and Discord."

"Ah, so that's what Luna meant by how he was able to broadcast across Equestria…" she shook her head, "But we're gettin' off topic here. Why exactly are you here?"

Silver lit up with excitement, "I just got the job of being Sir Hoity-Toity's personal wig maker!"

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah, he was on business in Ponyville when he saw my stand of wigs and asked if I made them. When I said yes, he offered me this job!"

She smiled, "I'm happy for you, Shill. You deserve it. Tell me, how's my family been faring since I been away?"

Silver gave a sad smile, "They really miss you and Apple Bloom was disappointed at how you didn't come home right away…"

Applejack bit her lip in guilt, _Oh,_ _Apple Bloom I'm sorry… I know I said I would be home… but I'm just so confused from my feelings to Spike…"_

"But when she saw how happy you looked on the big screen and that when you said those things about the prince, she knew then that you were in love and started jumping in joy for you."

Applejack was shocked to hear that and ended up sputtering, "I'm not in love with him! I just… I just… think we might have something, that's all. And you can tell that little mischief maker as such when you see her again."

Silver chuckled, "So yeah, she's totally okay with you going after the prince now that she knows you like him."

She asked in uncertainty, "What about Big Mac and Granny?"

"Well they were surprised by your sudden change of heart but they know you would never lie so they're happy knowing the prince is taking good care of you. But I can't say for sure if they want you to go after him or not…"

"Hmm…" she thought, _If I could know for certain how they feel about this… Maybe it would finally give me the thing I need to decide between them and Spike…_

"I have some more news from Ponyville if you want to hear about it."

"Darn tootin' I do! Tell me everything that's been happening!"

* * *

Spike had been endlessly searching the castle for Applejack since he felt a little guilty for not spending much time with her especially since after having their first kiss together when he heard talking coming from the foyer and found the country mare with another stallion! He quickly hid from view behind a column as they kept talking, it was hard making out what they were saying to each other but it sounded like they knew each other back in Ponyville. Spike felt a bubbling in his stomach and his claws dug in the column at the thought that these two used to be old flames.

 _Come on, Spike, get a grip on yourself! She would have told you about having an ex before and for all we know they could just be old friends! If you're so worried about losing her then get in there and ask!_

He let go of the column and took a deep breath as he stepped forward. The stallion saw him first and he quickly bowed in respect. Applejack looked back in confusion until she saw him and her face lit up as she ran to his arms.

"Spike! I didn't think I would see you so soon!"

The dragon slightly grinned, "I was looking for you but you weren't in your room or anywhere else in the castle."

"Sorry about that, I was just wandering around thinkin' when I came across my old friend, Silver Shill here."

The stallion rose up, "It's an honor to meet you, your highness."

Spike still had a bubbling feeling in his stomach but he extended his claw and shook Silver's hoof not aware of its tight grip to it.

Silver winced when they had let go, "That's some strength you have there, your highness."

Spike slightly smirked, "Thanks, I work out." he flex a muscle.

Applejack looked at him strangely, _Why is he acting so weird to Shill? It's almost as if he was being threaten' by him!_ Her eyes widen at the thought, realizing there was truth behind it. She noticed now how Spike's tail was almost wrapped around her almost as if he was trying to protect her! Her heart nearly leapt out in joy as she comprehended that Spike was jealous! But she knew that she had to reassure him that Silver meant no harm and said.

"Silver and I go back to when Granny got scammed into buying a tonic that supposedly could cure all ailments."

Silver said uncomfortably, "Regrettably I was part of that scheme but when Applejack saved her grandmother from a terrible stunt I spoke up then and told everyone the tonic was worthless."

AJ added, "We've been friends since then."

Spike seemed to relax a bit, "So you two never…?"

The two shook their heads. Applejack said, "It never came to that."

Inwardly Spike was rejoicing, _What a relief!_

"If I may say your highness, you are lucky to have this mare in your Selection. She's always putting others first before herself and she's honest to a fault."

Spike smiled at this, "I'm quite aware of this dear mare's finest qualities. Partially why she's still here…" he looked at Applejack when he said that last part making a smile appear on her lips.

Silver said, "I have to get going now and meet with Sir Hoity-Toity, it was nice seeing you again Applejack and it was a pleasure to meet you your highness." with a tiny wave he went on his way.

Spike and Applejack faced each other.

"So, what would you like to do?" he asked her.

"Gosh, I'm not sure, I guess we can go back to the gardens, but if you feel we should do something different, go ahead and say it."

"Hmm…" he pondered on it and said, "Nah, I like to think the gardens have become our place, and I haven't brought anyone else there, so…"

She smiled bright at this tidbit of information. She really didn't like the idea of him using the gardens for the other girls. It was the place they first met after all and that's what made it extra special to her.

"By the way, I forgot to ask you that night in your room if you liked Bloomberg that is if that's what you're calling him."

She chuckled, "I am. And I love him. I didn't think you would go so far as to give me an apple tree sapling where did you get him anyway?"

"I took a seed from an apple I was eating and planted it in a large pot then I asked Discord to put a growth spell on it. He thought the idea was amusing so he went it."

She shook her head in amusement; it was just so touching at what he did.

"And when's your birthday? Rarity's coming up soon and I promised her a big party so we can celebrate."

"Oh, my birthday won't be for awhile."

"Well, shall we?" he offered his arm.

She happily took it as they headed outside.

* * *

Rarity's party was held in the ballroom as the Selected talked and laughed with each other. Expect Sunset was in a corner by herself not being in a partying mood. Applejack could see Rarity was the center of the attention with her wearing a beautiful white dress that made her look bridal. A band was playing classical music as some of the mares danced to it. Guards were stationed around the room and she saw Twilight was again close enough to one of them while keeping a close distance to the party. It was odd but remembering their talk she wouldn't pry.

She also noticed the large amount of presents on the table and she felt bad that she had nothing to offer Rarity on her special day. That's when Pinkie showed up out of nowhere, asking.

"Whatcha doing?"

She yelped at the pink mare's appearance.

"Ah! Yourself! But that doesn't answer my question, silly."

"I was just looking at the gifts, and I realize that I don't having anything to give Rarity for her birthday."

"Well why didn't you say so?!"

"Uh, thought I just did…"

Pinkie started bouncing around, "You should totally give her something that comes straight from the heart!"

"Um, how am I going to do that?"

"Do you play any instruments?"

"Well I do play the fiddle a little."

"Perfect!" she zoomed away and came back holding a fiddle. "Here you go."

"Where did you…? Never mind I don't think I want to know." she took the fiddle.

She went over to Rarity who was talking with Fluttershy and few other girls when Applejack cleared her throat to get their attention. She addressed, "I would like to play something for you if you like as a birthday gift."

Rarity perked up at the gesture, "Oh! Yes! I would love to hear you play!"

"I must warn ya though it's not the kind of music you're used to hearing…"

Fluttershy said, "Oh, I'm sure whatever music you play doesn't make it any less special since you're trying to give Rarity a birthday present."

The prime and proper unicorn stated, "Fluttershy is absolutely correct. Now play! Play!"

Applejack took a deep breath as she took the bow in her mouth and lift the fiddle in her hoof as she placed the bow on it. She then played the song 'Happy Birthday' in a country tune. Around her, the other mares heard her and listened to her play even the band that was playing quieted down to listen.

Spike was on his way to the ballroom when he heard the country music playing and he only he knew of one pony that had a love for it and sure enough when he entered the room with his gift to Rarity he saw Applejack playing on the fiddle until she came to a stop. Everyone applauded to her including him and he even shouted.

"Brava! Brava!"

The mares turned to him and quickly crowded around him in excitement but he kept looking at Applejack with a smile. The cowgirl blushed at the smile until she heard a screech and she turned to see Rarity had a large stain on her dress! Sunset stood next to her holding an empty glass while looking mortified but AJ knew that was just an act.

Sunset said with fake sincerity, "I'm sooo sorry Rarity! It just slipped from my hoof!"

Rarity bawled, "Ruin! Just ruin! I'll never be able to get the stain out!" she rushed out of the room with tears running down her cheeks.

Spike called out to her, "Rarity, wait!" he rushed after the unicorn.

Applejack felt disappointed that Spike didn't stay longer and glared over to Sunset as she claimed to the others how it was an accident.

Twilight scowled as she told Applejack, "Of all the things she had to… She just had to ruin Rarity's dress on her birthday."

Pinkie pointed out, "We really need somepony to get her out of this competition."

AJ thought in determination, _And I'm just the pony to do it…_

* * *

Spike found Rarity in an empty room as the unicorn kept sobbing. He softly said her name before putting a claw on her shoulder. She turned to him, "Oh… Spike… I'm terribly sorry… I didn't want to look like a mess to you…"

"It's okay."

"It's just I put a lot of work into this dress and I really wanted to look and feel gorgeous for my birthday, I was hoping you would like it as well…"

"I do. It's beautiful on you." he smiled.

That made her smile a little as she said, "Well, it would be without the stain."

He slightly chuckled, "I know all about stains, one time, I was eating some blueberries until they got on my scales. It took weeks before I could get the stain out."

She let out a lighthearted giggle.

"It's great to hear you laugh again. Here, I have a present for you." he handed her a jeweled box.

She opened it and let out a huge gasp then a huge squeal, "Is that…? A firestone ruby?! The most rare of all gems?!"

He beamed, "That's right. I figured it was the perfect gift on your birthday."

"Oh, Spike!" she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek!

He blushed at the touch and gave a cheesy smile.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she embraced him.

"You're welcome." he embraced her back.


	12. Chapter 11

"I'm tellin' ya, Spike that was no accident!" Applejack said to him when they were in the gardens that afternoon.

Spike frowned, "But she was so sincere and she apologized."

"I tell ya, I see Sunset every day and she is sneaky and competitive. Sure she says," she mocked Sunset's voice, "I sure am looking forward to meeting the competition…" then she said in her normal voice, "But then comes the backstabbing! You can't trust that girl! I thought for sure you would have saw right through her at this point and sent her home!"

He gapped as he retorted, "Are you implying that I'm not smart enough to see past someone with ulterior motives?!"

"That's not what I'm sayin'! I believe you to be very smart but sometimes even the smartest pony can be deceived by someone who won't stop at nothing until she gets what she wants!"

"Look, I'm sure to you Sunset is terrible but there's more to her then that."

"That's what she wants you to think!"

"That's enough!"

"No! You need to hear this!"

" _No, I don't!_ You forget, Applejack that I am a prince! For all intents and purposes I am free to make my own choice of choosing who my wife should be!"

She scoffed, "Well that explains why you were on that date with Lightning Dust! I guess that means our original agreement didn't matter to you so much!"

"What?! You thought that I had to go to you and ask you who I can and cannot date?!"

"It sure sounded like it did at the time."

He gnashed his teeth, "Well you were mistaken." he started to go and turned his head to her firmly saying, "You don't have to agree to my decisions, but you _will_ abide by them. We'll talk again when you understand this." and with that he was gone.

Applejack ran back to her room and landed on the bed holding the pillows close to her.

 _No! You are not going to cry about this! Let him date any mare he wants! Sure he talks about having a soul mate but in the end maybe all he wants is a bedmate! Guess Sunset was right about that… Maybe that's why he kept her as long as he had…_

The tears were welling up inside her, but she wouldn't let them out. Eventually she became too tired from bottling her emotions up that she fell asleep.

* * *

She felt something shaking her and ended up waking up to a dark room. It was the middle of the night and she could hear the panic of her maids' voices.

Sugar Belle said, "Applejack, you have to get up!"

"Uh? Why?"

Night Gilder proclaimed, "The griffons are attacking and have penetrated the castle!"

That woke up Applejack as she got out of bed, "What?!"

Coco whimpered and nodded.

NG pointed, "We have to take you to the safe room!"

"There's a safe room?"

They didn't respond as they quickly got out of the room and led her to a wall where they knock on it three times and a door appeared! The door opened for them and they rushed inside just as Applejack heard a loud crash sound!

The room was huge as it fit Princess Celestia and Princess Ember and all the Selected mares and no doubt their maids, the castle personnel, and Spike as he walked around to calm the girls down.

He briefly looked her way and gave a tiny smile. She wasn't sure what to make of it. He seemed happy she was here but was that because he was glad she was safe? Or that he was simply overjoyed to see her? After their fight, it was really hard to tell. She found Twilight close by and sat by her. The unicorn was looking forlorn at the entrance like there was something out there she was worried about.

"I'm sure everything's going to be okay…" she told her friend.

Twilight replied, "I hope so… I really hope so…"

* * *

When it seemed the attack was taking forever, a guard came into the room and told them, "They're gone, we managed to get them out of the castle and Canterlot."

There were sighs of relief from the girls as Celestia went to question the guard more then turned to the mares, "Ladies, please return to your rooms as we'll have breakfast serve to you there. Once we're sure everything is alright we'll let you know when you can resume your normal routine."

When the mares all filed out, the princess turned to Spike with a sigh.

"This was the most aggressive attack we've had from the griffons so far and many guards have been injured…"

Spike had big eyes full of sadness, "I'm sorry…"

The alicorn reassured him, "It's not your fault, Spike… but I'm afraid I have to ask a huge favor from you…"

Ember growled, "What kind of favor?"

Celestia closed her eyes, "With our numbers greatly diminished, I'm afraid it's going to be harder to protect the girls with there being so many of them… That's why I must ask you to narrow it down to the Elite… I'm so sorry but I need to make sure my subjects are safe."

Ember shouted, "He shouldn't have to be rushed into this! He's needs to consider his choices!" she kept on ranting that she couldn't hear her brother's words.

"I'll do it…"

But when Ember kept going he shouted, "I'LL DO IT!" The dragon and alicorn looked at him with stun expressions. He said, "Three mares asked me if I would let them go home after this and I agreed to it. I don't want to put anyone else in danger because of me… With the Elite there's a better chance at protecting them. I know it's the top ten that makes it to the Elite, but instead, I'm going to choose _six_ mares."

Ember gaped, "Six?! Why?"

Spike explained, "Those are the number of mares I feel are my closest chance at happiness, I was just going to take it slow with the rest and let them down easy but looks like I can't do that now."

"Who are the six mares you will keep?" Celestia asked.

Ember inquired, "And why are you keeping them?"

He took a deep breath, "Pinkie Pie, because she's fun to be around and makes me laugh. Fluttershy, because she's sweet and very understanding. Twilight, because she's my oldest friend and we still need to discuss some things. Sunset Shimmer, because she and I have a passion for adventure. Rarity, because she's generous, lovely, and talented. And Applejack… we have some unfinished business that must be resolve."

Celestia smiled, "Excellent choices, I'm sure one of them will make a wonderful wife to you."

Ember gave concern look, "You're sure about this? You can easily get out of this before it's too late."

Spike shook his head, "I have made up my mind."

* * *

It had been the day after the attack, and Spike was nervous about entering the dining room where the nineteen girls remained. He already made his choice now it was a matter of executing it…

 _It's now or never, Spike…_ he deeply inhaled as he entered the room.

The girls that had been eating saw him and everyone gave him their attention. He caught Applejack looking at him and saw the confusion in her eyes. Whether that confusion was him entering without warning or that she was confused about where they were in their relationship, he wasn't sure.

He spoke to them, "Ladies, forgive me for interrupting but due to yesterday's attack, I had to reconsider the operation of the Selection. As I will not keep anyone here if it too dangerous." upon saying this he saw the terrified faces of each mare, he quickly added, "When I feel confident that we don't have any sort of future together."

There were slight unhappy murmurs.

He stated, "As such I have decided to narrow the Elite down to six mares instead of ten."

"Six?!" Rarity gasped out.

Spike nodded, "Yes, and since I don't want to draw this out anymore then it has, only the following ladies will be staying: Twilight and Rarity." he saw the two mares sighing happily. "Pinkie Pie and Sunset Shimmer." he saw the mares smiling but Applejack looked dejected no doubt because she thought that he wasn't keeping her given they fought about Sunset. He quickly said, "Fluttershy and…" he saw whole the room was holding it's breath before he said the final name, "Applejack." and the bawling from several other mares started. "I'm sorry. Truly I am." but he said that more to Applejack then the others.

The country mare saw the way the dragon was looking at her and a tiny smile crept on her face.


	13. Chapter 12

She had her hooves around the dragon as he kissed her head, she wasn't wearing her hat. They were in the gardens lying on the grass as they cuddled close to each other with the setting sun as their only light.

"I'm sorry about before…" she whispered, "You're right, you're one doing the choosing not me, even I don't agree to a choice you made…"

He softly replied, "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that… I don't want you to think your opinion doesn't matter to me but I don't want you to make a decision that's supposed to be mine in the first place…"

"I may not understand your choice in Sunset but the others you chose are good enough for me to overlook her in the mix."

"If you really want to know, I would pick you over her any day…"

"Really?!" she asked in excitement.

He smirked while running his claws through her hair making her cuddle closer into his chest, "As it turns out, I have serious problem of not being able to stay away from you… If this were a simple matter I would have sent everyone else home but am I wrong to assume your feelings to me are still unsure?"

Applejack sighed and faced him to shake her head.

"Then I'll have to hedge my bets. All I want is your happiness, Applejack, whether that's me or your family, I just want you to be sure of yourself, and have nothing holding you back from making that choice…"

"I agree. But in order to do that I need to talk to my family. Silver told me that Apple Bloom approves of us getting together but he's not sure about Granny and Big Mac. If I can have their blessings, then it would make my decision a heck of a lot easier."

In one swift motion he kissed her lips. She was surprise by the impact but she gave in and held his head closer, feeling his tongue in her mouth. When they broke apart he uttered, "I can do that for you…"

Her eyes widen as she sat up in shock. He sat up with a smirk on his face. "I can have Princess Celestia's bring all the families of Elite here so you girls can see them again before I decide."

Now it her turn to kiss him as she grabbed his face and struggled to gain access in his mouth, he let her in and the two while lost in their osculation ended up tumbling back onto the grass when there was a rustling coming from a distance as a guard shouted, "Your highness! Your highness! Where are you?"

Spike groaned as he sat up again and looked over the hedge that him and Applejack were hiding behind, called back, "What is it?"

The guard, Sir Sentry approached him with an apologetic look, "Forgive me, your highness, but you must come back inside now, it's no longer safe out here, and with half the guards being injured and unable to perform their duties-"

"I understand." Spike stated and sighed, "We'll be in shortly."

"'We'?"

Applejack lifted her head up over the hedge to show herself to the guard.

"Oh…" the guard felt embarrassed for disturbing them, "My apologies, miss. But I'm sure you understand why we need to keep the prince safe."

Applejack slightly smiled, "I most certainly do. In fact I wouldn't mind it if I had a spear right now so I can protect the prince myself in case anyone tried to attack him."

The guard chuckled, "Out of all of the girls in the Selection I believe you would be the only one able to do that." he said to the prince, "Two minutes." then he left leaving them alone again.

"We're going to have to start doing indoor activities from now on…" he said with a sad smile.

Applejack started going with him following her, "That's okay, we just need to think what we would like to do together. Like I can bake some tasty treats in the kitchen and have you taste-test them."

His eyes lit up, "Even better! We can have a bake-off!"

She stopped to face him and asked in amazement, " _You bake?!_ "

"Oh? Didn't I ever tell you? When I was younger I learned how to cook on royal visits. If Ember or Twilight were busy I would go into the kitchens to get some treats but I always ended up getting cooking lessons instead. So…" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eye, "You interested?"

Applejack grinned wickedly. She was never one to back down from a challenge. "Oh, I'm very interested! In fact you're looking at one of the best bakers of all Ponyville!"

Now it was Spike's turn to be intrigue before slightly smirking.

"Tomorrow, then? In the kitchen? To determine who the best baker is ever?"

"You're. On!" she held her hoof out for him to shake instead he scooped her up and kissed her. She smirked, "You're certainly kissy tonight lover boy, any reason?"

He touched her forehead with his forehead as they looked into each other's emerald eyes, "No reason. I just like being with you…"

She smiled happily as she let him carry her all the way back to the castle.

* * *

Princess Celestia had invited the Elite over to her suite to have tea with her. Twilight seemed a little uncomfortable being around her mentor but the princess was too busy talking to the others to notice. She then asked them, "If you were the one chosen to marry Prince Spike what would your wedding be like?"

Pinkie put her hoof up right away, "Ooh! I would totally plan the whole the thing! It would be the biggest party in all of Equestria!"

Rarity gestured, "I would want seven bridesmaids and a traditional Canterlot wedding since those are the hugest weddings ever known."

Fluttershy softly added, "I would want my animals to partake in my wedding."

Sunset motioned with a smug look, "Well I wouldn't want bridesmaids or animals, they would be too distracting, I want all eyes on me."

Celestia looked at the cowgirl, "And you, Miss Applejack?"

AJ was unprepared for this question, "Oh… um… I really haven't given it much thought… Any wedding that happened in my family always occurred at Sweet Apple Acres, to be honest I kind-of always pictured my wedding there as well." Suddenly dreams from her fillyhood came flooding back to her… How she would be in front of the barn in a simple white gown and all her relatives across Equestria came to see her on her big day… The thought made her sad when she realized she wasn't going to have that if she married Spike. Suddenly more dreams filled her head as she pictured herself working on the farm with her children running around and playing. Children… Her eyes widen when she realized that she and Spike were two separate species! They might not even be able to breed together!

She gawked at this revelation causing everyone to stare at her.

Twilight asked, "Applejack? Are you okay?"

Applejack suddenly said, "I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner!"

Celestia said in concern, "Think of what sooner, dear?"

"Children! Spike's a dragon! I'm a pony! What if we can't have kids?!"

The other girls' eyes widen at this realizing the truth behind that statement.

Celestia looked sad then and said, "You're right about that, Miss Applejack…"

Fluttershy sadly said, "Oh, my… I never realized it either… And I always hoped I would be a mother someday…"

Rarity dejectedly agreed, "So did I…"

Pinkie had tears in her eyes, "Does that mean if I win, I'll never get to be a mommy?!"

Twilight muttered while looking down, "I want to be a mother…"

Sunset was the only one who didn't seem to care about this, and shrugged, "Eh, I never did see myself with kids, so this actually works out for me." she had a tiny smirk.

Celestia addressed the upset girls, "I understand your worries and rest assure I will have a long talk with his highness about this and see what his feelings on this are…"

* * *

Spike was about to go to the kitchen for his date with Applejack when Princess Celestia appeared at his bedroom door. Slowly he began to fret.

"Princess? What it is? Is everything alright?!"

"That will depend on you, Spike…" she walked in as she said, "I was asking the girls during tea what they would like for a wedding until one of them brought up an interesting topic…"

He raised a brow, "Like what?"

"Children." she simply stated.

"Oh." then his eyes widen from the impact of the word, "Oh!"

She nodded, "Hm-mm."

He started blushing uncontrollably and twiddled his fingers in nervousness. He never really pictured himself a father given how all his life he was told he was going to have to marry a pony and that his aunts and uncles from the past Selections never had kids so the idea of having kids never popped into his head.

"Almost all of the girls were upset by this. As they told me how they had wanted to be mothers. And I will admit it's taken me completely by surprise. It's a whole new situation that I've never dealt with before in previous Selections."

He finally spoke, "That's understandable, my aunts and uncles don't exactly have that drive to mate with one another…"

"But do you? Do any of these girls make you feel that way?"

He felt warm all over his body. As the memory of him and Applejack laying in the grass last night came to him and how he kept kissing her again and again. Like there was this primal urge to devour her, but not in the eating sense, more of… the _breeding_ sense… With a gulp he said to the alicorn, "Um… maybe?"

A tiny smile appeared on her face, "I was hoping you would say that…"

"Uh?" he said as his heat was replaced with confusion.

"Long ago, your great-uncle Matchstick and aunt Brambleberry longed to have a child of their own. But the Dragon Lord did not permit it. He allowed for the wedding to happen given it's what brought our two lands together but to have a child of that union was unheard of and downright immoral. At least in the Dragon Lord's eyes it was… Luna and I however wanted to help the couple so we along with Discord created a potion that would allow two creatures that were so love with each other to become fertile and have that ability to reproduce. However in our experimentations we created many beasts in Equestria because of this…"

Spike scoffed, "Bet I know who went overboard there."

"Yes, you're correct to assume Discord but Luna also wanted more nightly creatures as well so they're both to blame. But the point is, we offered them the potion but they feared by taking it, it would only cause strife and that it would bring upon another war between ponies and dragons. Reluctantly, we agreed with them. We vowed to keep the potion safe so in the future if a dragon prince and mare fell in love during the Selection we could give it to them."

"But since there hasn't been…" he started.

"Until now." she finished.

"That's amazing. So you kept the potion all this time?"

"That's right, we've been waiting to give it to the right couple." she smiled.

"Can I have a chance to talk it over with the girls before you get it?"

"Of course, I just wanted to present you with the opportunity in case you needed to ease the girls of their concerns over this."

"Thank you, Princess. I will definitely consider your offer. Oh! I almost forgot to ask you this. But I was wondering if it was possible to invite the Elite's families to the castle because I know some of the girls have missed them and I think it would be good for the girls to see their families again before I make a choice."

"I think that is an excellent idea! May I suggest we invite them in time for Nightmare Night? After all it's coming up very soon and the girls can enjoy the festivities with their families before the final choosing."

"Good idea, Princess. And thank you."

"You're welcome. Now… I do believe you have some place to be…" she smirked.

He cringed when he realized how late he was to his date! And ran out of the room.


	14. Chapter 13

_**AN: This is it the final double update of this week, I hope that will make up for the lack of updates next week. But once that week is up, expect more updates. I'm actually shock at how fast I'm able to write these chapters, my guess is because I'm spoofing this from a book series, so I got lots of material to work with and lots of great ideas on how to make it work or make the story better. So yes, please review these chapters, your input is always greatly appreciated.**_

* * *

Applejack paced back and forth in the kitchens causing stares from the other cooks. She was nervous about asking Spike what his thoughts on children were. If it was somehow possible for them to be together would he be alright with children? Either his own or adopted? She thought to herself.

 _Come on, do you really want to marry someone who doesn't want kids? If anything, by knowing this now you can finally make your choice!_

Her thoughts were broken when one of the chefs said, "Your highness." and they bowed in respect. She turned to see the dragon walking in with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry I'm late. Princess Celestia just came to see me and told me about a very interesting thing…" he looked around and saw the cooks were still there and addressed them, "Could you all please leave for about an hour? I must speak with the lady in private."

The cooks nodded and went.

He faced Applejack again, "As I was saying, the princess told me about how you girls were upset about not being able to become mothers…"

She thought, _Well_ some _of us were more or less…_

"I can't help but wonder who brought it up, but… I have a feeling that it was you, wasn't it?"

She blushed, "Guilty." she sighed, "It just… Celestia's talk of weddings made me remember of my foalhood dreams and one of those dreams was being a parent."

He asked in thoughtfulness, "It really means that much to you?"

"Yes…"

He slowly wrapped his tail around her and lifted her up, "What if I was to tell you that you can be a mother?"

Her eyes widen and uttered, "Is it possible then?"

"That's what Celestia wanted to talk to me about. Turns out she has a potion that will allow two beings to mate no matter their species."

AJ gasped happily but remembering her concerns from before, she asked, "Spike, is that something you want? Do you want to have children too?"

Spike bit his lip before admitting, "I'm not sure… I was told I had to marry a pony no matter what and since none of my aunts and uncles had kids so it never really occurred to me that I might want to be a father."

"But… would you consider it now?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

But Spike looked uncertain, "I don't know…" he confessed and he saw the disappointment in her face, he quickly said, "But we'll have to discuss this some other time, as of now the hour is almost up and we still need to decide who the best baker is…" he smirked.

That made her smile a bit as she got out of his tail wrap and headed for the counter.

* * *

"Well that didn't go as plan." Spike chuckled while they were on the way to Applejack's room.

The two were covered in flour and dough, laughing off what just happened.

She smirked, "Well it's your fault for putting that batter all over me."

"Not on purpose! You're the one that decided to throw that dough at me and started that food fight!"

"You started it!" she insisted playfully.

"No, you started it!" he smiled then they laughed again.

When they arrived at her door she started to go inside when he said in a suggestive tone, "Need help getting clean up?"

She looked back to see his impish grin causing her to copy his smirk and brushed his nose with the end of her tail. Making him smile like a dope.

"Not today, sugar cube. But maybe someday when it's just us two…"

His eyes widen, "Does that mean you're considering being with me then?" hope swelled in his heart.

She gave a sad smile, "I would, but I need to know for sure how you feel about being a father… I would so love to be the mother of your kin, Spike but that's only if you want that too…" she went in the room and closed the door behind her.

Spike stood there gawking as he went over Applejack's words in his head. She wanted to mother his children. She wanted to mate with him just as much he wanted to mate with her. But that's only if she could have children with him. Could he really be a father to them unlike his own father was to him? There was just so much uncertainty that he wasn't sure if he would ever figure it out.

* * *

Pinkie bounced around the room in happiness then stopped to talk to Rarity and Fluttershy in a corner. It had been a few days since their talk with the princess and Spike had met with all the girls telling them about the potion that the mood in the girls' leisure room had been lifted greatly though Sunset more or less was being a curmudgeon and sat alone while trying to read a book and Twilight was looking remorseful while telling Applejack about her and Spike's talk from yesterday afternoon.

"I just felt so awkward around him… He could tell something was wrong but he didn't push. Once he told me about the potion I told him that was great news but then he had this sad look in his eye… Then he asked me how I think he would fare as a father."

Applejack's eyes widen and inquired, "What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I thought he would make a wonderful father. He seemed surprised by the answer then left."

Hope rose in Applejack's heart, if Spike was asking Twilight how he would do as a father then maybe there was a chance that they could have a family of their own!

Twilight smirked at the dreamy face Applejack was giving off. "I take it you're the reason he was asking me that?"

AJ slightly blushed, "It's just that… I told him I wanted to be a mother and well… I might have let it slip that I wanted to have his kin… so… maybe?"

Twilight giggled and sipped a cup of tea, "You two are getting really serious at this point. So if he does decide to be the father of your children would you end this and marry him?"

"It will definitely give me the edge I need to make my choice but I also need to see my family again before I make the final verdict."

She set her cup down, "I have to the go the bathroom. I'll be right back."

AJ chuckled, "Yeah, me too."

Twilight gestured, "Why don't you go first then? I'll just finish up my tea in the meantime."

"Well okay, if you're sure." she got up and headed out of the room and into the hallway where she ended up smacking into a guard. "Oops! Sorry!"

Sir Sentry chuckled, "That's okay, that seems to happen a lot to me."

"Hey, wait… I recognize you from when Spike and I were in the gardens earlier this week."

He slightly laughed, "That would be me, Sir Flash Sentry. Sorry I disturbed your time together but my orders were necessary to protect the prince."

"That's okay. I have no hard feelings' toward you. In fact, you have my everlasting gratitude for tryin' to keep him safe."

"It's my pleasure, Miss Applejack. I can tell the prince means a lot to you."

"Well, it was nice talkin' to ya but I really need to use the little filly's room right now."

He chuckled again, "Please, don't let me keep you from your business."

That caused her to chuckle and went on. When she came back to the leisure room she told Twilight about her encounter with Sir Sentry causing the unicorn to giggle before she excused herself and Applejack couldn't help notice how long it was taking Twilight to come back and when she did, she was looking much happier then she been before.

* * *

The day before Nightmare Night arrived, and the girls were in the foyer as they excitedly couldn't wait for their families to come in. However, Sunset was the only one who wasn't presented which was interesting and it made the girls wonder why she wouldn't want to see her own family as well. But before they could dwell on it further, Ms. Harshwinny came up to them and announced.

"They're here! Now remember, best behavior ladies!"

But that soon fell apart when Pinkie saw her family coming in and let out a huge squeal and zoomed to them, "Mom! Dad! Limestone! Marble! Maud!" and hugged them tightly while they gave off no emotion.

Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack were perplexed at how calm they were while Pinkie was so hyper and happy. But they didn't think much on it when Twilight's family came in.

"Twily!" called a white unicorn stallion.

Twilight beamed and ran to them, "Shining Armor! Mom! Dad! Cadence! Flurry!"

They all hugged her.

Fluttershy's family came in next with her parents moving timidly while marveling at the castle décor as her brother said out loud, " _Hello_ Canterlot Castle!" then when they had approached Fluttershy and hugged her, her brother said, "Say Flutters do you know if this place has a spa? I need to get my hooves shiny for I meet the prince who will be my future brother-in-law, no?" he twitched a brow.

Applejack could hardly believe that guy was related to sweet Fluttershy, but at least her parents were completely like her if not more on the timid side. Then Rarity's family showed up and while the prim and proper unicorn tried to keep with decorum, even she couldn't help it as she rushed to her parents and little sister.

"Mother! Father! Sweetie Belle!" and hugged all of them.

Applejack started to worry when suddenly a voice cried out.

"Applejack! Applejack!"

Tears threaten to escape her when she saw the beautiful sight that was her family. "Apple Bloom! Granny! Big Mac!" and ran to them as they got into one big family pile. "I missed y'all so much!" she told them.

"We missed you too!" Apple Bloom exclaimed while keeping a tight embrace with her big sister.

Granny said, "Gosh darn it! We thought you would be home within a matter of days! But when you didn't…"

Applejack gave guilty look, "I'm really sorry, Granny, I know said I would come home before you knew it but…"

AB smirked, "You fell in love."

Her cheeks redden as she declared, "No! That's not it!" then sighed, "Look, it ain't love yet but I do have…" she looked to the side, "certain feelings… for him…"

Apple Bloom bounced, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

AJ then addressed her brother, "So… Big Mac. How you feelin' about me being here instead of home?"

Big Mac took a breath and said, "Frankly Applejack, it surprised me greatly that you would be willing to stay here and given what you said about the prince, I just don't know what to think."

Granny pointed, "Same goes for me. Just what in tarnation have you been doing with this dragon?"

Applejack felt her entire face going red with embarrassment and tried to find some way to explain her relationship with Spike when a familiar voice spoke.

"Can I get everyone's attention?"

Every pony turned to see the dragon prince standing on the castle stairwell and immediately bowed but he quickly said, "Please, none of that. As you are the families to the Elite you will be treated like royalty on your visit."

Zephyr Breeze plumped his hoof in joy.

"And in honor of your visit, the Elite and their mothers and sisters are invited to have tea with Princess Celestia and my sister, Princess Ember this afternoon. While the gentlecolts will join me and Sir Discord for some recreation and cake. It's an honor to meet all of you and I hope to get to know more of you soon." he turned around and went up the stairs.


	15. Chapter 14

Spike looked at the stallions around the room as they talked and ate cake. He recognized Shining Armor that was still Captain of the Guard even though he was a prince living in the Crystal Empire with his wife and daughter. And since he was Twilight's brother he remembered how the stallion would check up on her in the library where he and she looked up books. The blue stallion next to Shining was Twilight's father that he remembered only seeing a few times but never had the chance to talk him.

Rarity's father was talking to Pinkie's father who seemed stone face and replied in the old tongue that Spike knew Celestia and Luna used whenever they spoke in the Royal Canterlot voice. It truly baffled him how both Rarity and Pinkie were related to their fathers given Igneous Rock Pie's seriousness and Magnum's fashion sense. Big Mac, Applejack's brother was quiet and just stood by on the side. In truth it felt intimating that he was just standing there. He was a big guy after all and even though they about the same height he bet that if they ever got into a brawl he was sure Big Mac would win hooves down.

As for Fluttershy's father, Mr. Shy, he was true to his name. he hardly socialized with any pony and simply talked to anyone that would come to him. His son on the other hand… Zephyr was bragging to Discord how his sister is the most beautiful of all mares and how every pegasus stallion back in Cloudsdale swoon and fawned over her but he managed to get his sister to stay in the Selection shortly after the choosing because she deserved to live a life of luxury with a prince by her side. To Spike it explains a lot why Fluttershy didn't beg to him to let her go home right after meeting him because if her brother was counting on her to win, and Fluttershy hated to disappoint anyone.

Discord been listening intently to Zephyr and Spike sensed a sort of kinship between the two. Wonderful. Between an egotistic draconequus and a self-centered stallion, what could go wrong?

A lot.

Shining Armor then approached the dragon, "How's going it for you? This Selection, I mean?"

"Confusing." he admitted.

Shining slightly smiled, "I don't blame you. You got quite an assortment of good looking mares. But don't tell my wife I said that." he nudged him playfully.

Spike released a small chuckle, "Your secret is safe with me." then he frowned and said in a whisper, "Can I ask you something?"

Shining's brow lifted in confusion but he replied, "Of course."

"What's it like being a father?"

The unicorn captain certainly didn't expect the dragon to ask him that and questioned, "Why are you asking that?"

Spike took a breath and quickly explained what happened in the last week and how Celestia provided him with the answer but now he was having concerns of how he should go about it.

"I just don't know if I want to be a father, you know?"

Shining gave an understanding smile and said, "It's a scary time. There's so much you have to do to protect, provide, and nurture your little ones. But also there's a sense of how it's all worth it. I can't make this choice for you, but I can tell you that if you do decide to have kids, you won't regret it."

"I asked Twilight if I would make a good father and she said I would…"

"And she's right. In the time I've known you, Spike, you are capable of raising a child better than most parents whose child ends up in an orphanage or foster system all because they were deem unworthy. You on the other hoof _are_ worthy."

Spike felt touched by that and felt a growing certainty in his heart even if he still had some doubt buried within.

"By the way how are you and Twily doing in all this? The only reason I allowed her to participate in the first place was because I knew you."

"It started out good but then Twilight started becoming distant from me and I have no idea why."

Shining lifted his brow again, "Uh… that's odd, even for Twily…"

"Could you find out what's going on with her? I'm starting to get a little concern."

"You know I will."

The two shared a smile.

Discord called out then, "Alright then, every pony! Time to bring some fun into this boring shindig!"

Spike said to him, "Discord! Show them how we play Ogres and Oubliettes!"

"An excellent suggestion, my dear prince!" then he snapped his fingers.

* * *

The girls' leisure room was crowded with mares and one heir apparent Dragon Lord. Princess Celestia chatted among the mothers being Twilight Velvet, Cadence, Mrs. Shy, and Cloudy Quartz. Twilight was playing with Flurry Heart while Pinkie was talking to her sisters. Fluttershy and Rarity were talking to Ember. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom became instant friends and were running around. Applejack was in a corner with her Granny Smith, asking how things were going back at the farm.

Granny replied, "Well… it's not bad but without you helping Big Mac bucking apples everyday we've been a might slow with apple sales and have not been able to make as much apple pies as we used to."

Applejack was troubled to hear that. If she went with Spike in her final choice, who's to say Sweet Apple Acres wouldn't get worst without her?! She would end up leaving her family in debt!

"But the money that's been coming from your participation in the Selection has been helping greatly that we been saving it up and I dare say it'll keep us tied over for the rest of the year maybe even the next!"

Applejack gapped at this, "It's been that much?"

Granny nodded, "The longer you stayed in the Selection the bigger the amount got. In fact an official told us that if you won the competition, then we would receive a grant of over a thousand bits!"

Applejack uttered, "So what you're sayin' is… that even if the farm somehow goes under without me there, it wouldn't matter because you'd be set for life if I won the Selection?"

Granny nodded, "Darn tootin'! And every member of the Apple clan is pullin' for you girl!"

Apple Bloom came in on the conversation, "Yeah! Babs wrote to me sayin' that even though Manehatten is pulling for Rarity because it's her hometown, she and Aunt and Uncle Orange are totally rootin' for you!" then she went back to playing with Sweetie Belle.

Applejack was speechless and softly said, "Golly… So every member of the Apple family is really pullin' for me to win this?"

Granny exclaimed, "They sure is!" then she frowned, "But do you want this, child? I ain't going to force you to win this if you really don't love him…"

"I never said that, Granny… Yes, I'm not in love with him yet but I know that he's someone I want to get married to… That is… if he feels the same way about me…"

Granny smiled, "Then if that's the case… I hope he does… Because if your feelins' are that strong to him," she shook her hoof up in the air, "then by golly he better choose ya!"

Applejack smiled bright at her grandmother's words. First Apple Bloom, now Granny. That meant she only had one more relative she needed approval from.

* * *

Spike felt pleased with himself. Even if the girls' fathers and Zephyr didn't join him, Discord, and Shining Armor into the virtual reality world of Ogres and Oubliettes that Discord created and giving them the chance to be the personas of their choice. Big Mac was all for it! He chose himself to be a unicorn knight and Spike could tell he really enjoyed that. When playing in the semi-real game they worked together to defeat the made-up villain and they manage to connect better because of that.

All this time, Big Mac was a gentle giant but it wouldn't put past him that the stallion could still easily beat him if he wanted to should anything happen to his sister. Now Spike understood why he felt intimidated by the guy in the first place. This stallion might be his future brother-in-law if Applejack agreed to marry him so earning his approval was something he had to get.

He was just passing the gardens when he heard laughter. He turned to see Applejack playing with her sister and Rarity's sister. He quickly hid himself behind a tree as he watched the whole scene. No wonder AJ wanted to be a mother, just the way she handled these fillies with tenderness and playfulness was enough to make your heart melt.

"I really missed playin' with you big sis!" said Apple Bloom.

Applejack confessed, "So I have, AB…"

Sweetie Belle said, "At least you two like to play together in the dirt, Rarity never wants to do that with me."

Applejack chuckled, "I'm not surprise… Rarity always fussy when it comes to her looks."

Spike slightly laughed at that, knowing how true that was.

Applejack heard the tiny chuckle and looked around to see no one there but then spotted a purple dragon's tail before it hid from view behind a tree. A slight mischievous smirk crept on her face as she turned back to the fillies and said in a low voice.

"Okay, girls, we're going to play a different game this time. It's called 'Get the dragon out from hiding behind that tree'." she pointed to the tree Spike was hiding behind.

"Uh?" the fillies said, confused on what Applejack was trying to do.

"I said… _get_ the dragon _out_ from hiding behind _that tree_." she pointed to the tree again.

The girls' eyes widen, "Oh!" then smiled before rushing over to the tree.

Spike saw them coming and started running but got tackled by the fillies. They landed on top of him and Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"We got him, Applejack! We got him!"

AJ smirked as she came to them and faced the glaring dragon.

"You knew I was there all along…"

"Not all the time…" she kept smirking, "Just when I heard your laugh and saw your tail…"

Sweetie Belle asked, "Will you play with us, Prince Spike? Will you? Will you?!" she gave him big doe eyes.

Apple Bloom begged with big eyes as well, "Pretty please…?"

Spike couldn't help melting at the fillies' eyes, they were just too adorable but he felt unsure about playing with them. "I don't know, girls…"

They both then pouted in a cute and pitiful way that just made his heart drop and finally he gave in, "Alright, I'll play with you."

"Yay!" they cheered and bounced on him causing him to wince before they got off.

Sweetie motioned, "Let's play hide and seek! We'll hide while the prince finds us!" she ran off and so did Apple Bloom.

Applejack giggled and stole a glance at Spike before she went off.

Spike felt a pounding in his heart from the look she gave him and went to a tree to begin counting then when he had finished, he went around the gardens in search of the mare and fillies. He searched behind every bush, shrub, and tree but they weren't there.

Applejack meanwhile had been hiding up in a tree and was holding in her laughter from Spike's fruitless quest. But she didn't realize the tree branch she was sitting on was starting to break and when it did, she let out a yelp and Spike looked up in time to see her falling! He quickly caught her before she fell on the ground.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I'm…" she started to trail off when looking at him, "fine…"

Emerald met emerald as they stared into each other's souls. They stood there for awhile and when it seemed they were about to kiss, they heard giggling, bringing them out of the trance.

Applejack saw a bush moving and pointed it out to Spike. A smirk appeared on his face as he gently set her down and moved in on the bush. There was a rustling of branches before Spike pulled the fillies out who were screaming with joy. AJ laughed as Apple Bloom started to tickle Spike to get out of his grip causing him to fall over, guffawing away. Sweetie Belle tickled him too which made him laugh harder.

Then he shouted, "I give! I give! Uncle!"

The fillies were satisfied and got off of him. Applejack approached him and asked, "You okay?"

He said weakly while pointing to his mouth, "A little mouth-to-mouth resuscitation wouldn't hurt…"

She rolled her eyes, "You're fine… You just got the wind tickled out of ya…"

"Now I understand why you want to be a mother. There's a sense of thrill when playing with kids…"

Applejack smiled, "Yeah… Oh, by the way, Granny Smith approves wholeheartedly about us being together."

He sat up with his own smile on his face, "That's great!"

"How did it go with my brother? I know he doesn't talk much but did you two at least get along in some way?"

"Surprisingly, yeah we did, but I still don't know if he approves of us."

"I'll have a talk with him and find out what he thinks of ya."

"That would be great."

"Well, I better take Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle back inside."

He was about to say something else but left it be as she went over to the fillies and get them together before going inside.


	16. Chapter 15

When in Applejack's guest room, Apple Bloom said, "I can't believe he gave you that apple tree sapling." she pointed to Bloomberg in the corner of the room.

AJ stated, "Frankly, that still surprises me that he did that. That's why I said all those things about him during my interview."

AB bounced for joy, "He loves ya! He really loves ya!"

Applejack took hold of her sister as she calmed her down, "Now hold on there, filly he's hasn't said that yet."

"But why? He obviously cares for ya…"

"I know he does… but he can't say the words until I know where my own heart lies…"

"What do you mean?"

"Apple Bloom, think about it, if I marry him I'll have to go away and leave Equestria for the rest of my life… I may never see you, Big Mac, or Granny ever again…"

The filly's eyes widen, "You mean… we'll be parted…? _Forever_?"

The cowgirl sadly nodded.

"Oh gosh…" tears welled in Apple Bloom's eyes, "I guess I was all caught up in the all the excitement of you winning I didn't realize… that I might lose you forever…"

"And that's why it's so painful for me to choose… My family or Spike… I just don't know… It seems to me if Spike doesn't want to be a father then I can easily chose you and the family, but if he does and all of you approve of me being with him… then I can chose him..."

"That is so not fair… why do you have to choose between your family and the love of your life…?"

She sighed, "Life is not always a filly story, Bloom… Haven't I always taught you that life won't give you what you want but that you have work hard to get it?"

Apple Bloom sighed as well, "You're right… and I do want you to be happy Sis, even if it means you choosing the prince over me."

"Bloom… even if I do choose Spike, you know I'll never stop being your sister, right?"

"Of course I know that!" she gave a tiny smile and hugged her sister, "We'll always be sisters!"

"And I am never goin' to stop lovin' ya, no matter what."

"And I'm never goin' to stop lovin' you, Applejack. I'll be happy knowing you'll be happy with him." she smirked, "Sweetie Belle and I saw the way you two were lookin' at each other in the gardens…"

AJ rolled her eyes playfully and declared, "Come here you little squirt!" and started tickling the filly making her laugh. Oh, how she would miss the sound of her sister's cute laughter.

 _It's all up to you now, Spike… if you choose to be a father then I will agree to be your wife…_

* * *

Spike was looking out of his balcony window when a voice said.

"Hey."

He turned to see his sister standing in his doorway before going to him.

"Hey." he repeated.

"So, how did it go with the mares' fathers?"

"Not bad, and you?"

"Not so horrible, I actually befriended a couple of Pinkie's sisters and had a talk with some of your mares. Gotta say, not a bad choice, I know they'll please Dad but I also know they'll make you happy as well. So any preference of who will be your wife?"

"There's one but I've yet to make a decision if I want to have children with her and we still need a seal of approval from one of her family members."

Ember was surprised to hear this but released a small smile, "Sounds to me like you're already trying to start a life with this mare…"

Spike smiled back, "Ever since we met, there was something about her that drew me to her. Even though she would've had a hard time choosing between me or her home. I kept hoping that she will say yes and lately she's been giving hints that she will if I decide to be the father to her children… And just today when playing with her and her little sister, I felt a joy I thought I would never experience if I had kids… What's more both Twilight and Shining Armor believe I can be a good father…"

"They're right."

Spike frowned, "But what if I'm like _him,_ Ember! What if I somehow lash out on my kids for something they did wrong and I did something to them that I would regret later! What if I'm a terrible father?!" he said that last part with tears in his eyes.

Ember grabbed his shoulders and had him look her in the eye, "Spike, listen to me! That's not going to happen! I made sure that would never happen! I knew it was important to keep you away from Dad's behavior as much as possible when I saw how he had abandoned you at such a young age! Trust me when I say you are going to be twice the father he is! You will be great at it, this I swear to you."

He gapped at her words and uttered, "Really?"

She nodded, "Really."

Spike didn't know what to say. Twilight, Shining Armor, and now his sister all believe he could do this… And when he was playing with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle this afternoon he felt so happy that they were around him like that.

Without saying a word he ran out of the room.

* * *

Apple Bloom crawled into the bed and Applejack followed, they agreed to spend as much time as they could in case Applejack ended up marrying Spike. AJ wrapped her hooves around her little sis to make every moment count.

"Can you sing me your lullaby, sis?" AB asked with a yawn.

Applejack smiled tenderly, "Of course I will…" and sang softly, _"Hush now little sister, you're loved by all you know… You'll never lose their friendship no matter where you go there ain't no call to worry so don't you cry or fret… No matter what choice I make, my love is what you get…"_

"Hey, that's not how the last part of the song goes…"

AJ slightly chuckled, "It does now…" then she frowned, "Apple Bloom, if I do go with Spike, I want you to promise me that you will sing that song every night so you will remind yourself that I will always love you…"

"You got it, big sis… Good night, Applejack…"

"Good night, Apple Bloom…" she kissed the filly's head before falling asleep not aware of the dragon watching them through a crack in the door.

Spike had came by the room just in time to hear her sing and his heart pounded like crazy when he hear her voice and when she made her sister take that promise his heart was more than certain now. He wanted this. He wanted to be a father to his and Applejack's foals… His sister had faith in him and Applejack was sounding more sure than ever to be his… But there was still one problem. A problem he planned on remedying right now.

He rushed straight to the other guest rooms that were occupied by the families of the Elite and rapidly knocked on a door. Big Mac answered with a tired look on his face before looking confused upon seeing the prince.

Spike said in a low whisper to make sure he wouldn't disturb the other guests especially since he didn't want them to hear with what he was about to say.

"Look, I know it's late, but I had to talk to you about your sister."

Big Mac's brow rose up.

"From the start of this Selection I have been drawn to Applejack and with every moment we have spent together since, we have gotten close to the point where I wish to choose her as my wife."

Big Mac's eyes widen.

"And as you are the only father figure in her life it is only proper that I talk to you about her hoof in marriage."

He gave a serious look and let out a, "Eeyup."

"If you have any reason to disapprove of me please say so. Then I will try to reassure you that Applejack means something to me and that I intend to make her happy."

Big Mac took a deep breath and said, "When Applejack said those things about you in the interview I found it hard to believe but since my sister doesn't lie like she used to…"

That surprised Spike, _Applejack used to lie? I'll have to ask her about that later, since this is more important right now._ He went back to listening to the stallion.

"And from what I've seen from you today, I am pleased to tell ya that I approve the two of ya together. All I ask is you keep your promise to make her happy."

That caused Spike to have a bright smile from hearing Big Mac's words. And grabbed the stallion's hoof to shake it. "You have my word, "Sir McBiggun"…" he smirked.

That made Big Mac smile as well and said, "I better, "Garbunkle"."

That made them laugh.

Then Spike was serious, stating, "Do me a favor and don't tell your sister we had this talk, I plan on surprising her tomorrow during the Nightmare Night party."

Big Mac kept smiling and pronounced, "Eeyup."

Spike had never felt such happiness in his life. He did it. He finally found the mare of his choosing and he could have her all to himself without any strings attached. The Selection was over.

* * *

 ** _AN: And it was sunshine and roses from here on out… *Mimics buzzer* WRONG! Trust me when I say things are going to go downhill and fast! As for the Nightmare Night party, I need costume suggestions for Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, the girls' families, Celestia, Luna, Discord, and maybe Ember. I look forward to your replies._**


	17. Chapter 16

Fluttershy trembled under the bed as Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, and Pinkie tried to coax her out.

Rarity said, "Darling, I know you've told us about your fears to Nightmare Night. But it's just going to be a party in the ballroom tonight, surely that won't affect you on what's going outside the castle."

"But what if a monster or something worst barges in during the party?!" Fluttershy whimpered

Applejack looked over to Fluttershy's parents as they had sheepish looks on their faces.

Mrs. Shy said, "We don't really celebrate Nightmare Night as it can be quite frightful…"

Mr. Shy added, "And we didn't want the kids to get scared by going out every Nightmare Night so we had them stay inside the house until it passed."

Zephyr came in then and addressed the bed, "Really Flutters, how do you expect the prince to choose you if you're going to be afraid of a little costume party?"

AJ muttered to Twilight, "Talk about guilt tripping the poor filly…" the unicorn slightly nodded in agreement.

Zephyr kept going, "When I was in mane therapy school I attended all sorts of Nightmare Night parties! Mom and Dad made too big a deal out of it! Nightmare Night is hardly scary at all! Now come out from under there!"

Fluttershy slightly poked her head out; "It may have worked for you, Zephyr, but it will never work for me!" she went back under the bed, completely hiding from the number of ponies trying to persuade her to come out.

Spike had seen the commotion and entered the room asking, "What's going on?"

Zephyr faced the dragon and put on a smooth smile, "Your highness!" he gave a quick bow, "Forgive my sister, she's just uneasy when it comes to this day of the year."

Mr. Shy took over, "I'm afraid it's our fault. We made Nightmare Night sound so terrible to her that it was enough for her to stay lock up in the house and hide under her bed every year."

Spike pondered on this and addressed them, "Would you all please leave for a moment? I would like to speak to Fluttershy alone." he heard the whimper under the bed and the worried looks on every pony's faces, and quickly said, "Don't worry, I'm not eliminating her." _Yet._ He added in his thoughts, and saw the relief on their faces as he stated, "I simply wish to talk to her."

Satisfied by that reply, the family and Pinkie, Twilight, and Rarity left, while AJ lingered a bit when she saw the look Spike was giving her and her face flushed from the gaze. When she gone, he faced the bed and couched down so he could have his face under the bed to see the upset pegasus.

She began saying, "Oh, I'm sorry, Spike, I know it's not normal for ponies to be terrified of an Equestrian holiday but it's just…" she quivered, "so scary…"

"It's okay, Fluttershy. You told me yourself you have so many fears and how you had a fear of dragons before you met me. But I know you're a brave pony. I don't want to force to do something you're uncomfortable with but I don't like the idea of you being stuck up here while your friends and family are having a good time without you… So why don't I assign you a personal bodyguard for tonight? Would that make things easier?"

Fluttershy blink in bewilderment and pondered on it, then slowly said, "Well… I suppose so… but how can you know for sure they will be able to protect me without something going wrong?"

"I'll make sure I'll find someone who's very capable and magical enough to keep you out of harm's way."

"He means me." a voice said.

Spike bonked his head when he got out from underneath the bed and turned to see Discord floating in a relaxed position.

While rubbing his head, he asked, "How long have you been here?"

"Not long, but it looks like I came just in time as you were about to tell Miss Fluttershy about her assigned protector." he pointed to himself with a smirk.

Spike dubiously questioned, "You'll watch over her tonight?"

"But of course. I am very powerful being after all. It was I who created the safe room, was it not? In case those icky griffons got inside the castle during the Selection and it worked, didn't it?"

Spike thought it over and decided that the draconequus would be right for the job. He looked over to the pegasus who was poking her head out of the bed with intrigue.

"Fluttershy, are you alright with this arrangement? Will you be okay with Sir Discord accompanying you to the party?"

The pegasus had a slight smile on her face, no doubt remembering how the chaotic being made her feel comfortable during her interview and Spike noticed the small smile on Discord's face when looking at the mare. And suddenly it was clear why the draconequus was willing to help out, he obviously fancied the sweet thing. Spike inwardly chuckled at Discord's crush and found it cute.

Fluttershy spoke, "Well… if it's alright with Sir Discord, I… I don't mind."

Discord clapped his hands, "Excellent! I shall escort you to the ballroom at seven sharp then. Make sure you're ready by then."

"Oh, okay…" she gave him a timid smile.

Discord then patted Spike's back, "Now if you excuse us, I must speak with his highness." he gestured for the dragon to get going.

Spike was vaguely annoyed by this but he went out of Fluttershy's room and into the hallway where it was secluded enough as Discord said.

"Your cousin _Gargle_ has arrived this morning."

Spike groaned, "I was hoping he wouldn't get here until after I made my choice."

Discord gasped out, "Does that mean Miss Applejack has accepted your proposal?!" his eyes with all starry.

Spike yelled, "No! Not yet!" then calmly said, "But I'm hoping she will, after tonight… I need to talk to her to make sure. The good news is, her family has approved of us together and since I've decided to be a father, it increases my chance to have her as my wife."

Discord guffawed and smacked Spike's back almost making the dragon fall. "It's about time! You two had hit off since day one so why wait any longer?!"

"Like I said, we have to wait and see. Now, where's Garble and please tell me he's behaving himself…"

"He's sleeping right now but he'll be awake in time for the party."

Spike muttered, "Wonderful…" then said, "Make sure he stays away from Fluttershy then, the last thing I want is for her to be afraid of dragons again when I was able to nullify her fear of them."

Discord smirked, "It would be my pleasure."

Spike rolled his eyes.

* * *

The ballroom was crowded with costumed ponies that it was hard to tell who was who. But Applejack as Dorothy Bale with her blue dress and pigtails was able to get a few of her friends and their family members including her own. Twilight was dressed as Hormione Grazer, Pinkie was a black cat with a tall red and white hat. Rarity was a princess you would find in those old stories what with her short purple pointed cone hat and a dress with frilly borders with purple dots, a pink top, and a deep purple skirt. Fluttershy was wearing a simple black dress so she didn't know what she was. Discord was next to her and he was dressed in a black suit and cape with only half a white mask which made AJ guess he was the Pony of the Opera. Sunset had a smug look on her face as she showed off her costume that was flashy in its bright orange and red color. It was plain to see she was a phoenix with her wings up high in the air and she had a headpiece that resembled a phoenix's head.

Looking at the families and their costumes, most of them were comical. Applejack noticed Pinkie's family was the only ones not wearing costumes except for Maud who was dressed up as a boulder with a sword on top of it. Rarity's family was dressed up with Sweetie Belle as a butterfly and her parents a king and queen. With Twilight's family they were Shakespony's characters with Cadence and Shining Armor as Poneo and Juli-neight and Twilight's parents were Mark An-pony and Cleopatrot. The Shys were dressed as white rabbits much to Zephyr's annoyance. And finally her own family was dressed up with Big Mac as Frankenstag's monster, Granny was the Olden Pony, and Apple Bloom was a pirate.

Silver Shill was also there with Sir Hoity-Toity and most of the Canterlot Elite as they showed off their costumes. There was no sign of Spike or his sister anywhere but the Royal Sisters were presented with Celestia dressed up as a majestic-looking lion and Luna an enchantress of some kind. A DJ known as DJ-Pon 3 was playing the music to the dancers on the dance floor.

She figured this would give her an opportunity to finally talk to her brother since she hadn't had the chance all morning. Call her crazy but seem Big Mac was avoiding her. She was about to go to him until Silver Shill approached her.

"So how did it go? Does your brother and grandmother approve of you and his highness?"

Applejack replied, "Granny does. But I still don't know about Big Mac and every time I try to talk to him, he keeps away from me! You think he's mad that I might leave? Spike said they got along the other day but if he's upset at me…"

Silver shrugged and eyed the ballroom to find the stallion but he was nowhere in sight. Applejack followed his gaze and grunted in frustration. She was so close to making her final choice but she still needed her brother's approval and Spike's desire to be a parent. Spike… the way he was looking at her today made her blush heavily. There was something about that look like it was supposed to mean something. But what? Before she could dwell on it Silver said.

"Well I hope he does approve. Because you deserve to be happy. His highness is certainly lucky…" he said that last part with deject.

AJ's brow rose at Silver's wording. "Shill? Is there something you want to tell me?"

Silver sighed, "There's no fooling you…" he rubbed his neck, "the truth is, Applejack, I've had a crush on you since we stopped Flim and Flam with their scam. I had hoped with time, that maybe you could feel the same way… Then when you enter into the Selection, I was so sure you would come back home but when you didn't… well, never let be said that Silver Shill was a poor loser. You should decide on who you should be with."

Applejack gapped, "Shill, why didn't you tell me this sooner? Had I known you were interested I would have gone on a couple of dates with ya."

The colt perked up, "Really? You would have?"

"Well, sure, you're a nice enough fella and you have keen sense for business so yeah, I wouldn't have mind it. But… given how things are now…"

"Yeah… well, at least it's nice to know that I could've had a chance with you…"

She slightly smiled, "How would you feel about a dance between two old friends?"

Silver smiled, "I would love it."

They made it on the dance floor and danced with the other partygoers.

Spike dressed in armor made his way into the ballroom with his sister and cousin. Garble wore nothing and was looking bored while Ember actually dressed up a warrior princess. Spike eyed the room and found his Selected mares wearing costumes and mingling but his eyes laid on the mare wearing a blue dress and pigtails as she danced with that Silver Shill guy. The bubbling in his stomach came back until he reminded himself that they were just friends and nothing else. So since she was busy dancing might as well do the same.

He found Pinkie close by and asked her to a dance. He quickly regretted it when she started twirling him around and he barely got a word in edgewise.

"So-how-are-you-enjoying-the party?!" he had to shout out quickly.

Pinkie joyfully replied, "It's the best! I'm having so much fun! And so are my parents and sisters!"

Spike got a quick glimpse of her folks standing on the side and they looked indifferent but he guessed that Pinkie was better at reading their emotions than anybody else.

"I've yet to find my sister, Marble in this crowd, she just disappeared."

"That's weird." he commented. "Good luck finding her."

"And I like your costume! Are you are a knight?"

"Close, I'm the dragon knight: Burn Inferno from dragon lore in my country."

"Oh, cool!"

Then the song ended and they stopped dancing. Spike saw AJ was still talking with Silver Shill and decided to ask Sunset to a dance next much to her delight.

"How are you this evening?" he asked her.

"Just great." she smirked, "I was hoping to have a dance with you before the night was up."

Spike chuckled, "I like your costume, it reminds me of my pet phoenix, Pee-wee."

Sunset's eyes lit up, "You have a pet phoenix?!"

"Yup. I first met Pee-wee during the Great Dragon Migration. I found him as a lonely egg that I took him in and hatched him by myself and we've been inseparable ever since."

"That's so sweet! I would love to meet him! Phoenixes are my favorite birds in all of Equestria." she smiled bright.

Spike smiled himself as they kept dancing.

Applejack had finished talking to Silver when she spotted Spike dancing with Sunset! A knot formed in her belly as she watched the two. She had to remember Spike's words of him choosing her over Sunset.

 _I'm sure he's just being polite… Don't worry, he said he would you pick you over her… you have nothing to worry about… And as long as he's busy dancing you can go find your brother…_

She headed over to the refreshment table where Granny Smith was and asked, "Hey, Granny, have ya seen Big Mac?"

"Gosh, child, I thought I saw him talkin' to that one mare whose sisters with that pink mare that's in the Selection with ya."

"You mean Pinkie?"

"That's the one."

"Her sister, huh? Which one?"

"Sure as heck beats me… Girl's got so many of them I can hardly tell who's who."

At this point, Applejack could see Spike was dancing with Rarity this time. Another knot formed in her stomach.

 _Stop it! Look he obviously likes ya since he keeps telling ya that he likes ya and that he has a hard time keeping away from ya. You have nothin' to worry about!_

Apple Bloom came up to them, "Actually, Granny, it's easy to tell who's who with Pinkie's sisters. Maud is the one dressed up as a rock because she likes rocks just like how we like apples and her sister, Limestone is always complaining about being away from their rock farm. And Marble is the quiet one and I saw her going off with Big Mac somewhere."

That snapped AJ out of her trance, "What?! Big Mac and Marble are together?!"

Apple Bloom shrugged, "That's what it looked like to me."

"Land sakes! Now I'll never be able to talk with him about Spike!"

By then Flash Sentry came up her and asked, "May I have this dance, miss?"

Applejack looked at him then at Spike who was still dancing with Rarity and said, "Sure, why not?" she took the guard's hoof and he led her on the dance floor.

Spike finished with Rarity only to see Applejack dancing with a guard now and deeply sighed. _How am I suppose to tell her my surprise if I haven't had a moment to talk to her?_

Twilight approached him and followed his gaze and with a smirk on her face, said, "How about a dance, Spike?"

Spike turned to her and nodded as they made their way on the floor. They danced for a little while until Flash and Twilight caught each other's eyes and with a quick wink they moved closer to each other with their dancing partners. When they suddenly switch and Applejack and Spike ended up in each other's arms. Confused on what happen, they turned to see Twilight winking at them before she danced some more with Flash.

Spike chuckled, "That sneaky mare!"

AJ chuckled as well, "Gotta hand it to her, that was smart of her to have that guard Sir Sentry to go along with it."

"Twilight was always too smart for her own good. Good thing I won't have to choose her for my wife after all."

Her eyes widen at that. "Does this mean she told ya?"

"Told me what?" he raised a brow.

"Oh, I thought… never mind. What exactly do you mean by not choosing her as your wife?"

"Because I've already made my choice." he stated.

She gasped. "Does this mean it's… over?"

"Absolutely. And we got a lot to plan for Applejack. There's the wedding, moving back to Dragonia, my sister's coronation, starting our family…"

"Whoa! Whoa! You mean to say…? You… you want to be a…" tears of joy welled in her eyes.

"Father?" he smirked, "That's right. Thanks to some votes of confidence and after playing with your sister and Rarity's sister I found out that I really like the idea of having little fillies and colts around. And to top it off I have your brother's seal of approval of us."

"Wait… what?"

He smiled warmly, "I visited him last night, and told him of my intentions. He approves and made me swear to keep my promise of keeping you happy. Now I have to know… do you want this? Do you want to marry me now that we have your family's blessings?"

Applejack was completely speechless before she wrapped her arms around his neck and twirled him around while saying, "Yes! Yes, Spike!" then rested her head on his shoulder.

Spike's heart burst out of pure happiness by that touch alone and wrapped his arms around her tight, not caring a wit about what anyone else thought. It was just them in their own world and nothing could ruin this moment for them.

* * *

 ** _AN: Thank you to everyone who made suggestions for the costumes! By looking over the costume ideas, I realized I could make the costumes have a book theme to it! Given I technically was spoofing this from a book series, so it just fit! Just to clarify some of the costumes, Twilight as Hormione Grazer was indeed Hermione Granger from Harry Potter, Pinkie was the Cat in the Hat from Dr. Seuss, Rarity's costume was actually a callback to A Dog and Pony Show, just as Fluttershy's costume callback to Scare Master. Maud was the sword in the stone from Arthuran legend. Celestia was Aslan from The Chronicles of Narnia. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom's costumes were actually costumes wore by America and Maxon at their Halloween party that was in the second book, The Elite. Every other costume is fairly noticeable and spoken for so no need to explain other then it was dumb luck that Spike and Applejack's costumes managed to fit with the book theme before I decided to do that!_**

 ** _Speaking of our happy couple… At least it was great they were able to have this one last sweet moment before… (says quickly) something-bad-happens! (Ducks for cover as the readers angrily shout or boos at the writer)_**


	18. Chapter 17

When it was late at night and the party had ended. Everyone had gone to bed expect for one dragon. Spike was still too excited by Applejack's decision that he had to make sure he wasn't dreaming the entire time it happen. He lingered in the ballroom where they had their beautiful dance. He could still see them dancing the rest of the night away not once letting go of each other. He felt nothing could spoil his good mood.

No sooner had he thought that, two guards rushed to him.

One said, "Your highness! You are needed in the dungeons at once!"

Spike's eyes widen by that request and rushed out right away with the guards right behind him until they reached the castle's dungeons. Shining Armor was there in his armor waiting for him with a look of despair on his face.

"Shining Armor? What's going on?" Spike inquired.

The stallion had sad pleading eyes as he grimly said, "It's bad, Spike… Twily… She… she was caught kissing a guard in a closet…"

The dragon's eyes widen in shock.

Shining beseeched in a low whisper, "I beg you… Spare her…"

Spike's eyes softened and touched the captain's shoulder, "Of course I would… you know I would… but my father…"

Shining sadly nodded, "I know, but knowing that you would spare her in a heartbeat brings me great relief… Thank you."

"But I do need to talk to her."

Shining Armor nodded again and led the prince down a row of cells before stopping at one and unlocked it.

Spike entered the dimly lit dungeon as Shining closed the door behind him and saw a purple unicorn crying in a corner.

"Twilight?"

She stopped sobbing and faced the dragon and cried out, "Spike! I am so, so sorry! I never meant to hurt you! I was… I was…" she wept again unable to get the words out.

"In love…" he finished for her.

She stopped and stared at him.

He approached her and gently held her, "Twilight, I'm not upset at you for falling for someone else… but I am upset that you didn't tell me this sooner… Why didn't you tell me this was going on?"

Tears ran down her face, "I was afraid to… I made a promise to you that you could choose me as a last resort but when I met Flash… I couldn't help myself… We kept bumping into each other in hallways that I think fate was telling me he was the one for me… I got to talk to him in private moments and I learned so much about him that I was right… I'm so sorry, Spike…"

"Twilight-"

"I understand that you never want to be my friend again and I would let you punish me in the worst way possible as penitence-"

"Twilight!"

She looked at him.

He sighed, "I don't want to lose your friendship. That's not an option. You've always been there for me and now it's my time to be there for you. I don't want you to feel obliged to me just because you found somepony else. Had you told me this sooner we could have avoided this situation completely. As it is, my father will demand your punishment and with my cousin here he will want to enforce it."

She questioned in concern, "What will you do?"

Spike frowned and admitted, "I don't know…"

* * *

"A CANING IS THE PROPER THING TO DO!" bellowed Torch through the mirror, "THAT PONY HAS BETARYED HER FIDELITY TO MY SON! THEREFORE SHE AND THAT WORTHLESS COLT MUST BE WHIPPED FIFTEEN TIMES!"

Celestia objected, "Lord Torch! You do not have a say in this! That girl may have hurt your vanity but she certainly did not hurt your son's heart! Only he can decide what must be done here as it his Selection!"

Spike could tell the princess was grieving over this, she may have looked strong to Torch and Garble but she was hurting on the inside at the thought of her dearest student getting in harm's way. Shining Armor and Cadence were in grief as well, they didn't want Twilight to be punished with such cruelty all because she fell in love. Luckily, it was still night so Twilight's parents were asleep so they didn't have to hear this about their daughter.

Ember's face was stone while Garble was smiling and not in a good way.

Torch scoffed, "My son is too softhearted to carry out the necessary punishment."

Garble spoke up, "Then allow me the privilege, Uncle. I would make sure that mare is taught a lesson for disrespecting our mighty family."

Spike shouted, "No! I won't let you!"

"Ooh, the twerp actually has fangs… well then squirt, what do you suggest?"

Spike scowled at the nicknames before saying, "Why can't we just let her go? By falling for someone else, she has made it easier for me to decide." he would say that he already made his choice but he knew he had to prepare his father for Applejack and in turn had to prepare Applejack of his family so now was not the time to bring it up.

"NEVER!" yelled Torch, "She has brought disgrace upon you and our family!"

Ember finally spoke, "That maybe true, Dad but I also agree with Spike. At least Twilight Sparkle was shown her true colors before Spike could choose her as his wife. So I suggest banishment, no caning."

There was a collective gasp as Spike saw the horrified faces on Celestia and Twilight's brother and sister-in-law's faces. Then he faced his sister who gave him a hard look as if saying, _I'm sorry… but this is the only way your friend will be okay and to appease Dad…_

Spike understood of course but it will leave Twilight's family and Princess Celestia in devastation over the unicorn's departure. Unless… It was risky but with some help he could pull it off. He announced, "I will take Ember's suggestion."

There was another collective gasp while Garble grumbled under his breath. Torch stated, "Good." then he addressed his daughter, "Well done, Ember. See to it those ponies are banished immediately."

Ember said in an emotionless tone, "Yes, Dad."

When Torch's image disappeared, Spike knew there wouldn't be much time and quickly went out of the room. He waited until Shining Armor and Cadence would come out and when they did, he signaled them to follow him into another room.

Cadence spoke first, "Spike, I know you have to follow your father's orders but I thought you would put up more of fight then that."

"Believe me, I would have but since Garble's here it makes things more difficult for me to go against him. And Ember's suggestion was the only thing that would work to appease my father while Twilight and her lover didn't get hurt. But I have an idea and I need your help."

The couple exchanged unsure looks but listened nevertheless to the dragon.

* * *

Twilight and Flash looked around their new surroundings of an underground cavern with all sorts of objects and signs like: Lucre Cellar, Respite Niche, Stellar Cartography, Jeffries Tubes, Athenaeum, Larder & Scullery, and Besom Repository.

Flash questioned, "Where exactly are we?"

Twilight brighten up as she explained, "In one of Star Swirl's old magical studies! I came down here with Princess Celestia at one point as she showed me all of Star Swirl's collection and his personal library!"

Flash gapped when seeing a large skeleton of a creature that was pining in the fjords. "Is that a hydra?!"

"Yup, Celestia told me she and Star Swirl used it to protect the magics and secrets that are down here. Of course… it's not needed anymore given this cavern is so well hidden in the mountain that no one could possibly find it unless Celestia or Luna showed it to you."

A voice behind them said, "Which is exactly why I brought you down here." they turned as Spike continued, "That way, Father and Garble will think you're banish and you'll be able to stay in Equestria. I'm sorry that you'll have to stay here until I get married and leave, but I hope that won't take too long."

Flash asked, "How are you going to make it look like we're banished?"

"Cadence and Shining Armor are already finding ponies that will be willing to take your place and be sent to the Frozen North, naturally when they get there, Shining and Cadence will let them live in the Empire. And that's why it will look like you were banished but not."

Twilight beamed, "Spike! That is absolutely brilliant!"

Spike shrugged with a smile, "What can I say? Your smartness rubbed off of me."

Twilight wrapped her arms around the dragon and he welcomed the hug, it reminded them of those hugs they exchanged back when he was much smaller.

"I wish you weren't so big to hug." she said, "I miss my baby dragon." Spike and Flash chuckled when she let go. "You are definitely not husband material for me."

"That's okay, I already found my wife so it's no big deal."

Twilight smirked, "So, when are you proposing to Applejack?"

Spike shook his head in amusement, "If it's that obvious then it just goes to show I was meant to marry her which hopefully will be soon. I have to make the official announcement to my family and introduce Applejack to them and we'll have to make the necessary arrangements of her moving to Dragonia with me. Now that her family gave their blessings she won't have to feel so bad about leaving them and spend the rest of her life with me."

Flash and Twilight exchanged lovingly looks.

Then Spike frowned, "Of course… this whole thing about your banishment might upset her…"

Twilight frowned as well, "I'm afraid you're right, and I'm sorry to say but you wouldn't be able to tell her about us hiding in the castle since she's the embodiment of honesty, what if something were to happen where by some freak occurrence that Flash and I were suspected of living down here and Applejack had to be questioned… She won't be able to tell a lie even if she wanted to."

Spike sorrowfully said, "Gosh… I hate to leave her in the dark like that… And you were her best friend here, I would like to give her some assurance that you were okay and that you're not far away from her."

"And you can. Just not now. We need to figure out a way for her to able to tell the truth without our secret being exposed. I don't like doing it anymore then you do but it has to be done. You know I'm right, Spike."

He sighed, "Yeah… I still don't like it, but for now… I'll do what I have to keep you both safe."

* * *

The next morning, Applejack woke up feeling happier then she could ever imagine and when she looked down on her sleeping sister, she gave a small sad smile and stoked Apple Bloom's red apple mane.

 _I sure am going to miss ya, little sis… but thank you for supporting my decision in marrying Spike… it won't be easy living away from you, Granny, and Big Mac… But with Spike I never felt such happiness in my life when I'm around him… I can't wait for the day I can call him my husband…_

Suddenly her maids came in with sad looks on their faces and hung their heads when they faced her.

AJ questioned, "Gals? What's going on?"

Coco whimpered and started sobbing immediately which woke up Apple Bloom.

The filly said with weary eyes, "Huh? What's going on?"

Sugar Belle quickly comforted Coco as Night Gilder told her, "It's Miss Twilight Sparkle… She's…"

Applejack started to worry and fret, "She's what?! She's what, Night Gilder?!"

"She's… she's been banished." the pony hung her head in sadness.

Applejack and Apple Bloom gasped.


	19. Chapter 18

"Banished?! How could she been banished?!" Applejack demanded.

Night Gilder continued, "She was caught last night after the party, where she kissed a guard in a closet, a Sir Sentry, I believe."

Applejack's eyes widen at the name, and suddenly she realized this was what Twilight was hiding all along! She was in love with the guard, Flash Sentry and that explained why she always stayed close to where the guards were stationed at the events they attended and that certainly explained why she was able to pull that stunt at the party last night with him.

Sugar Belle said as Coco's sobs became less, "Prince Spike had no choice but to follow through…"

AJ raised her brow, "What do ya mean Spike had to follow through…?"

"When it comes to the Selection he is the one that allows for punishments such as this."

The country mare gasped, "WHAT?!"

The maids nodded their heads in sorrow then Night Gilder said, "I'm afraid there's more, the families of the Elite have been asked to leave due to these recent events…"

Apple Bloom quickly hugged her sister and Applejack tightly held onto her. "Why?" the cowgirl asked.

Sugar Belle shook her head, "Orders from the princess I'm afraid, I'm sorry but that's all we were told. We must escort Miss Apple Bloom back to her grandmother."

The sisters exchanged one long sad embrace. They didn't think they would have to part this soon but now… Tears ran down Apple Bloom's cheeks and Applejack's tears followed after.

"I love ya, Sis…" the filly said.

"I love ya, too… Don't you ever forget that… Ya hear?"

"And don't ya forget either…"

"Give my love to Granny and Big Mac too, tell them that I'll never stop loving any of ya…"

"I promise…"

It took all their willpower to let go and when they did, Apple Bloom was taken out of the room by the maids and Applejack was left alone as she broke down into the bed. Her best friend was banished and her family was forced to leave before she had the chance to say goodbye to all of them.

The door slowly creaked open and a voice said.

"Applejack?"

She stopped crying for a moment and scowled. She knew it was Spike even when she wasn't looking at him.

"Have you heard?" he gently asked.

She merely nodded.

"Applejack, I'm sorry… I had to…"

"Why…?" her voice sounded funny.

"It was that or have my father issue they be caned… I couldn't let that happen…"

"I didn't even get to say goodbye… I'll never be able to see her again!"

"I know… I didn't want that but I had no choice…"

"Is it like that all the time in Dragonia?"

Spike stood silent.

She turned her head in anger and demanded, "Answer me, Spike! Is it or is it not like that?!"

But the look in the dragon's sad eyes was all she needed to know and she turned her head away from him.

He pleaded as he slowly approached her, "Applejack… sweetheart… please… I know how it looks but it won't be so bad…"

She turned back and yelled out loud, "NOT SO BAD?! If beings are punished over the littlest thing or for something so harmless, I am not going to be able to sit there and do nothing!"

Spike softly replied, "I know it will be hard…"

"And just now, I had to say goodbye to my sister! I knew that I would never see her again had I gone through with this but it came so quickly…" her voice broke and she shook her head, "I can't do it, Spike! I… I can't marry ya…" she put her hooves to her face.

Spike felt his breath stopped and his heart plummeted to his stomach. He faintly begged, "Please… please don't give up on us… I promised to make you happy and I intend to keep that promise…"

"How…?" she had to ask with tears in her eyes. "How can you possibly keep that promise when all that I had before was my happiness?" she turned her head away in sadness, "I don't think this going to work, Spike… I'm sorry…"

Spike was on the verge of tears and tried to find the words to say but there were none. Instead he pulled a desperate request, "Just stay a little longer and I'll make this right for you, somehow…"

Applejack doubted he would be able to do that but she slightly nodded her head.

He sighed in relief, "Thank you…"

She said in a near whisper, "I'd like to be alone right now, if ya don't mind…"

Spike gave an upset expression and slowly went out the door as he closed it behind him. He sadly thought as he walked down the hallway.

 _I was so close… so, so close to ending all of this…_

He found a bench and sat down on it as he held his face with a look of despair.

Suddenly a voice said, "Spike?"

He turned to see Rarity coming toward him. "Are you alright?" she asked in concern.

He sighed, "I wish I was, but no… with Twilight gone, Applejack is beside herself and it doesn't help that we had to ask your families to leave as well…"

Rarity quietly said, "Yes… Poor Twilight, it's a dreadful thing to have happen to her… But had it been me, I certainly would take banishment over a caning… At least she's with the colt she loves, right?"

Spike slightly smiled and nodded.

Rarity felt a smile on her lips as she magically summoned a green gem. "Here, I know they're your favorite gems… You told me so yourself…"

He gapped at the fairly large emerald before he took it.

She continued, "It's mostly a thank you for that beautiful firestone ruby you gave me on my birthday, but I also hope it cheers you up in this time of woe."

His smile grew wider as he uttered, "Thank you… The beauty of your soul matches the beauty of your appearance."

She blushed at his compliment, "Why, thank you… how very sweet of you to say so…"

"It's the truth." he said firmly, "Rarity, from the first moment I saw you, you were the most beautiful pony I had ever seen… Your love of gems increased my hopes that you and I could have something together. As time went on, I enjoyed your company."

She smiled, "I've enjoyed your company too… But I knew I had to set myself for disappointment… Given how close you and Applejack have gotten during this whole time… And last night, I saw how happy you two were being in each other's arms… I knew right away I lost but I didn't mind, you deserve to be in love with the mare you want…"

Spike sighed sadly which caused Rarity to be concern again as he said, "I'm afraid due to what's happen… Applejack has backed out of marrying me… I hope with time I can make her change her mind again but I honestly am not sure how I can do that… There are certain things that will require of her as my princess and I don't know how I can make it better for her…"

"Oh, Spike… I'm so sorry… I didn't think that would happen to you two… I certainly hope she does change her mind…"

"But what if she doesn't? Who could I possibly choose if she leaves after all?"

Rarity bit her lip and slowly said, "Well… there's always me…"

Spike's brow raised in intrigue.

"…and Fluttershy and Pinkie… we've been set on winning this competition since the beginning, any one of us would be happy to be your wife. I myself have grown quite fond of you, Spike… At first, I didn't think it was possible, me falling for a dragon… but the more I got to know you… the more… I actually cared for you…" she said that last part with big sapphire eyes.

Spike gawked at this revelation. He had always thought of Rarity as beautiful and kind but to know that her feelings ran deep to him made him wonder how he could have missed that. There always had been an uncertainty with Applejack since she had to choose between him and her family and now that uncertainty has grown tenfold it was hard to say if they would ever get back what they had. But here was a mare willing to be there for him no matter the outcome. It was quite refreshing.

After a long pause he finally asked, "Rarity, would you have dinner with me tonight?"

She beamed, "I would love to."

* * *

Applejack lied on her bed feeling numb when a knock came at her door.

 _I hope that's not Spike… I don't think I could bear to see him right now…_

A voice mumbled from behind the door, "Applejack? Can I come in?"

It was Silver Shill. She called out, "Yes, you can."

The stallion entered with a somber expression on his face, "I'm sorry about Miss Twilight… I understand from some of the castle staff that you two were good friends…"

Applejack stated, "We were… She was my best friend."

"I wish I had some way to make this better."

"Just you being here is enough…" she moved to the balcony and saw Ponyville in the distance, "I have been such a fool… I nearly gave up everything I ever loved in this world… And for what? A place where I would have been force to sit on the sidelines while watching firsthoof of the cruelty that would be inflicted on others? I could never do that…"

Silver agreed, "No, you couldn't."

"At least you're the only piece I have of home right now since Apple Bloom, Granny, and Big Mac were force to leave…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that too. I was able to see them before they left and they asked me to check on you to make sure you were alright."

She scoffed, "I'm not sure about that. But at least I've stopped crying now."

"You were crying? Wow. And here I thought you always refused to shed a tear…"

"If it's something so overwhelming for me to handle, I do cry but if it isn't I'm able to keep it in."

"That's interesting information to know, I'll keep that in mind." he slightly smiled. "So, when are you going to go home?"

"I'm not sure. Spike said he would try to make this right for me and a part of me wants to believe him but another part doubts he will be able to. So I'm staying until then…"


	20. Chapter 19

The next day in the girls' leisure room, there was a dismal feeling as the girls were sitting quietly around the area. Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity were together in a corner having tea. Sunset was reading a book, while Applejack sat by the window that gazed toward the direction of Ponyville.

The trio looked at Applejack with hesitation and were trying to see which one of them would dare to ask how she was feeling. Finally it was Rarity that pluck up the courage to do it and slowly went to the country mare before clearing her throat.

"So… how are you this afternoon?"

Applejack faced her with a gloomy expression, "Honestly? Miserable…"

Rarity uneasily said, "Yes… I thought as much… But at least Twilight has the stallion she loves, so she'll be fine."

"How do you know that?" AJ questioned.

"Spike told me. Oh… he didn't tell you they were together?" she was surprised by this.

AJ shook her head.

Rarity quickly said, "Well anyway, I may have not known Twilight long, but I could definitely tell that she is a survivor, very well verse with magic and whatnot. I'm sure wherever they are they'll make it through. Why, I wouldn't hesitate to start a whole new life with the colt I love in a place where it was just the two of us…" she had a dreamy look on her face but it broke the moment Applejack scoffed.

"Please… you wouldn't last a day out there let alone a lifetime…"

Rarity gasped and sputtered indignantly, "I beg your pardon?!"

Applejack crossed her hooves, "You heard me."

The unicorn yelled, "How dare you! I would so make it out there!"

"Yeah, right! You're so fussy and prissy that you could never survive without a spa or some other type of luxury!"

Pinkie uttered out, "She does kind of have a point there…"

Rarity yelled to the pink mare, "Pinkie Pie, that is not helping!"

Fluttershy whimpered and ducked her head aware of the inevitable fight that would come.

Pinkie shrugged, "What? I'm just saying that Applejack is right about you not being able to live out there in the cold, foreboding world."

"Really Miss Pie, you two act like I'm kind of damsel in distress! While I wouldn't mind being rescued once and awhile, I happen to be much stronger than that, thank you very much!"

Applejack pointed, "Even if you were as strong as you say you are, y'all wouldn't know what it would be like to be out there if it came up and bit ya."

Rarity made an amusing scoff, "That doesn't even make any sense."

AJ countered, "Does so."

"Does not."

"Does so."

"Does not."

"Does so, infinity, ha!"

"Does not infinity plus one, heh."

They gave each other an intense stare off before Rarity said.

"What say we go our separate ways before one of us says she says something she will regret?"

"I reckon y'all are gonna say something you'll regret first."

Sunset still looking at her book said, "Sparkle got what she deserved, the tramp."

The girls froze in their place as Fluttershy and Pinkie let out a gasp and stared at Applejack who stood in shock for moment before she scowled deeply and bared her teeth.

Sunset barely saw it coming as the cowgirl pounced at her and the two tumbled onto the floor where they ended up tussling. Applejack was on top as she yelled.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL TWILIGHT THAT! YA HEAR?!"

Sunset used her horn and cut Applejack's left cheek giving the unicorn some control as the country mare ended up on her backside. They kept up with the brawl until a magical golden aura pulled them apart and held them up midair. They turned to see Celestia glaring at them with disappointment.

Sunset shouted, "Did you see what she did?! She's totally psychotic! You can so kiss the castle goodbye, I'm going to tell Spike right now!"

Celestia spoke firmly, "No one is seeing Spike right now. I'm sending you two to the hospital wing." with her aura still around them she carried them away.

* * *

Spike was in a room with Ember and Garble when a guard rushed to them and bowed to Spike, "Your Highness, two of the Elite have just gotten into a fight."

Spike gasped out, "What? Who?"

"Miss Applejack and Miss Sunset, sir, there was a bit of blood and as such they ended up in the hospital wing."

"What kind of ponies are they?" Garble asked.

The guard replied, "Miss Sunset is a unicorn while Miss Applejack is an earth pony."

Spike said, "Thank you for informing me this, I shall be there to see them soon."

When the guard left, Garble said, "If one of them is an earth pony then she obviously needs to go. You know Uncle Torch will never allow you to marry one since they rival us in strength. Why else do we have aunts who are pegasi and unicorns?"

Spike frowned as he stated, "I decide who my wife will be, it's my Selection not yours."

Garble scoffed, "Good thing too, or else it would have been me who ended up with a weakling pony and not a glorious dragon like the rest us. Still had it been me I would have already chosen at this point with a mare that would obey my every command."

"Well that's your way of choosing, my way is a little different than that." on that note he left the room.

* * *

Applejack was in the bed covered in bruises and some cuts, the deepest one was on her cheek but luckily she didn't need any stitches for it. Sunset was across the wing, glaring at her. She too had some bruises and cuts on her body. When the nurses attended to them, one nurse whispered to Applejack.

"We were waiting for something like this to happen…"

"Oh? How so?" the cowgirl whispered back.

"We've heard some terrible things about that one, and she's just so horrible to her maids since she bosses them around and sometimes they have to come in here for ice because she hits them…"

Applejack covered her mouth in shock, asking, "She does?"

"Hm-mm. Needless to say, it's great to see she's finally got some comeuppance."

Just then Spike entered the room with Sunset giving off a sweet voice, "Spike!"

He went to the unicorn first but not before he briefly glance at Applejack who returned the eye contact before he turned to Sunset and inquired.

"How are you feeling?"

Sunset gave a fake moan, "Just awful! She hit me so hard!"

Spike calmly replied, "I'm sure she's just stressed out from losing her best friend… Twilight was a dear friend of mine as well… We sort of knew each other before the Selection so it was very hard to send her away like that."

Sunset seemed to have a look of fear on her face before she said in fake sincerity, "I'm sorry to hear that. Had I known, I never would have called her a tramp."

He raised a brow, "Is that what happen?"

"Yes, no sooner had I said it, she attacked me!"

"Well… while I cannot say Applejack's actions were warranted, I can understand why she did it. I'm letting you off with a warning this time, but if you ever say anything like that again about Twilight or any of the girls, I will not hesitant to send you home."

Sunset then faked crying, "Yes, Spike, I promise I will never do that again."

"Good. We'll talk soon." he left her bedside and headed to Applejack's side of the wing.

"You alright?"

"Depends by what you mean is alright…" Applejack deadpanned.

"I know your emotional state isn't alright but are your injuries healing okay at least?"

"I think so, but my cheek will be swollen for awhile. You do see the large cut she gave me, right?"

"I see it… but to be fair she was defending herself…"

"Are you sending me home then?"

"No. You're stressed out from what's happen and I gave Sunset a warning about calling anybody else a tramp. I believe she's learnt her lesson."

Applejack humphed but didn't say anything.

"All I'm asking from you is that you give me more time… I know things may look bleak for us right now but you need to put a little faith in me, so I can prove to you that things will get better."

Applejack sighed as much as she had her doubts, a small part of her dared to hope his words were right and said, "I guess so."

"Thank you… You won't regret it, I promise."


	21. Chapter 20

A week had passed by, and Applejack could see in the mirror of her cheek being less puffy but she still had a trace of the cut. Since their time in the hospital wing she and Sunset were keeping their distance from each other which was a good thing in AJ's eyes. Then during the week she patched things up with Rarity after admitting it had been the strain of losing Twilight that made her act the way she did. The unicorn forgave her and in turn apologized for her behavior so everything was good between the two now.

When she had arrived in the leisure room, Pinkie waved her over to where she, Fluttershy, and Rarity were and the cowgirl gladly joined them. She had noticed that Sunset was in her own little corner of reading another book but she didn't care, she was glad that that the amber unicorn kept away. She started chatting with the others when Ms. Harshwinny and Princess Celestia entered the room.

They immediately got up and bowed before the princess as Ms. Harshwinny spoke.

"Ladies, as of next week we will have important visitors coming over. His Royal Highness, Prince Rutherford of Yakyakistan and His Majesty, King Thorax of the Changelings as they will be meeting to sign a peace treaty with each other as our dear Princess Celestia oversees the event."

The sun princess then spoke, "I would actually like all of your girls' help in this."

The mares gasped even Sunset. Then Pinkie had a wide grin on her face as she bounced in excitement.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Does this mean we get to help plan a party for them?!"

Celestia smiled, "That's correct, my dear. I figured at a time like this we could all use some cheering up and I'm sure you girls are tired of just sitting around doing nothing."

There were some slight agreements.

Ms. Harshwinny stated, "We'll be splitting you up into two teams. Miss Fluttershy, Miss Pinkie Pie, and Miss Sunset Shimmer will be a team while Miss Rarity and Miss Applejack will be the other team. The trio will work on impressing the yaks from Yakyakistan and the duo will work to impress the changelings." she held out two lists and handed them to the groups.

Celestia said, "We'll leave you be to start planning." she and Harshwinny were about to go when Applejack ran up to the princess.

"Your Highness."

The alicorn turned to the cowgirl with a raised brow, "Yes?"

Applejack took off her hat in respect putting it close to her mouth, looking as sincere as possible. "I want to formally apologize for my behavior last week… I know it was wrong of me to start a fight like that and to do it in your own home… I hope someday I can earn your forgiveness…"

The princess seemed to give off no emotion until a small smile formed on her lips as she said, "You are forgiven, my dear. I know it was a tough moment for you… Twilight was my dearest student after all, and I saw how close you two were, it made me happy she had a friend like you."

"I miss her…" AJ confessed, "She was my best friend."

"That doesn't stop because she's gone. In fact, she might actually be closer then you think…" she said that last part with a wink then went on her way.

Applejack wasn't sure what to make of the princess's words but she couldn't linger on it as she went back to Rarity so they can start planning for the Changelings' arrival.

The prim and proper unicorn looked over to where Fluttershy and Pinkie were with Sunset who seemed to be giving them orders already.

She commented, "Poor Pinkie and Fluttershy… I do so wish they didn't have to get paired up to that witch…"

Applejack nodded in agreement, "When this is over the four of us should do something together to help them forget about being with her."

"Ooh! Like a sleepover! Great idea, Applejack!" then she started going over the list, "Oh, my… we got a lot to do… there's finding the right decorations, the right food, the right flowers, even the right attire! Luckily, I should be able to help in that department."

AJ slightly chuckled.

Suddenly the unicorn asked, "Do you think Spike will attend?"

Applejack blinked a bit from the question and replied, "I'm sure he has to, he is a royal guest after all."

"I hope so, I can just imagine the look on his face when he sees what a great job we've done…" she had a dreamy gaze on her face.

Applejack grew concern over Rarity's sudden affection toward Spike. Before the unicorn would praise the dragon but never to the point where she mooned over him… What in the world could have happen to them in such a short amount of time?

* * *

It was late at night when Applejack was force awake by her maids.

Night Gilder said, "Applejack, hurry! The griffons are attacking again! We need to get to the safe room!"

The cowgirl scowled, she was getting mighty tired of these griffons always attacking the castle all because they were trying to get back an idol they thought the dragons stole when Spike told her that wasn't the case but the griffons were too stubborn to see that. She had her maids leading the way and as they were about to enter the safe room, something whizzed past Applejack and she saw a figure dressed in black flapping around the hallways.

Without a second thought she quickly followed after the figure barely hearing her maids calling after her.

* * *

Spike was in the safe room with his sister and cousin along with Princess Celestia and several of the castle staff, some of his Elite were there too, being Sunset, Fluttershy, and Pinkie. Fluttershy and Pinkie were more frighten while Sunset looked annoyed. He couldn't blame her, he was getting pretty tick off at the griffons himself, and this was the third time now they've attacked during the Selection. He wished they would just leave them alone.

Then his annoyance was turned into concern when he saw Rarity being carried in by magic as Fancypants brought her in. The stallion explained, "I saw her tripping in the hallway, your highness and she couldn't get up afterwards."

Spike smiled in gratitude, "Thank you, Fancy, I'll take her from here." he reached his claws out as Fancy levitated Rarity to him. Once he had her in his arms he asked, "Are you alright?"

Rarity replied, "My hoof hurts a little but I don't think it's broken." she turned to Fancy with a smile, "Thank you so much for your help…"

The gentlecolt bowed, "It was my pleasure Miss Rarity, I certainly would have been remiss had anything terrible happen to you." he went to the back of the room to talk to some of the staff.

Spike had carefully set Rarity down on a nearby cot when he saw Applejack's maids rushing in with terrified expressions on their faces but what was worst was that Applejack wasn't with them. He quickly went to them, "Where is she?"

Sugar Belle shouted dismally, "Oh your highness! She ran after something that flew past us!"

Night Gilder added, "We tried to stop her!"

Coco sobbed, "But she was running so fast!"

Spike's heart started pounding furiously in worry, he was about to run out of the room when his sister held him back.

"Let me go!" he yelled.

Ember stated in a firm tone, "Those griffons are still out there, if you get caught by them then that's it."

"So I'm suppose to sit here and do nothing?!" he demanded, but no sooner had he said that his eyes widen as Applejack's words came back to him.

" _If beings are punished over the littlest thing or for something so harmless, I am not going to be able to sit there and do nothing!"_

He landed on his knees in shock. He understood now why she couldn't stand by and let bad things happen to those around her. He was feeling the exact same thing as he feared the worst of Applejack being out there right now.

Suddenly Princess Celestia declared, "I will go out there myself and find her."

There were several protests from the servants but she ignored them as she said, "My sister is attending to her nightly duties, with her help we will find Miss Applejack quickly." she then trotted out of the room.

* * *

Applejack was still after the figure in black but the figure had gone outside in the gardens making it more difficult to find them.

"Dangnabit…" AJ muttered under her breath, "I lost him…" but just then her ears picked up a sound and went toward it. The sound became louder as she heard two voices.

"Gilda, we can't keep doing this!" said a female with a raspy voice.

"And I say we do, Dash! That idol was the reason the griffons were able to work together to make Griffonstone a majestic place but thanks to those scaly reptiles we don't have it anymore and Griffonstone is a totally dump because of them!"

Applejack carefully looked behind a bush and thanks to Luna's moon she was able to see who the two voices belong to.

The raspy voice spoke, "But they keep claiming they didn't take it!" and as it turned out she was the figure in black! Not only that but she was a pony as well!

The griffon retorted, "Grandpa Gruff and a bunch of other griffons were there when the idol was taken, and they swear it was a dragon that took the Idol of Boreas! You just have to keep on trying on where they're hiding in that castle! And we'll keep on attacking until you do!"

"Look, I'm grateful you kept me hidden from when every mare in Equestria had to sign up for the Selection but what I'm doing now makes me feel I'm betraying the princesses and by betraying them, I'm betraying my country."

Gilda sighed, "Dash, I don't want to force you to do this, but right now you're our hope of getting that idol back. As my friend, I am asking that of you."

The pony sighed deeply, "Alright, Gilda, but I'm only going to do this a couple more times and if I still can't find their hiding place, I'm leaving."

The griffon nodded in understanding before she flapped up and released a giant lion's roar. That was the signal for the other griffons as they came toward her and the pony flapped her own wings as they left high into the sky.

Applejack gawked at the exchange that had occurred between the pony and griffon. Then a voice suddenly said, "An interesting development is it not?"

The cowgirl turned in surprise of Princess Luna standing beside her.

"Princess!" she bowed her head in respect before saying, "Did you hear all that?"

"I did. When I was searching for you on my sister's behalf I spotted you here and just like you I overhear the conversation that went on between the pony and griffon."

"What does this mean for Equestria now?"

"Since now we know a pony is helping the griffons it means that my sister and I will now have to intervene between the dragons and griffons. Especially since one side truly does believe that that the idol was taken and I can't help but think there's some truth behind it."

AJ nodded her head, "I agree. The way the griffon spoke she felt a great wrong had been done to them and she wants to make it right."

Luna pointed, "True, but how she is going about it is all wrong. Still we can't do anything about it until my sister and I talk to our royal dragon guests. As for you, everypony is concern on how you just ran off like that. You better go and show them you're alright."

Applejack agreed before she headed inside.


	22. Chapter 21

Once the attack had stopped, the girls were allowed to go back to their rooms for the rest of the night. Applejack had fallen asleep the minute she hit the bed but it wasn't long until a sneeze woke her up and she found two glowing green eyes staring back at her.

At first she jolted in fright until she recognized the eyes and asked, "Spike? Is that you?"

He softly replied, "It is… I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Just… why are you here? In my room? In the dark?"

"Sorry, I know it seems I'm a creep by doing this. But I couldn't sleep given what happen to you earlier tonight, you could have gotten capture or worst…"

"I am sorry about that but when I saw that figure flying past me I had to check it out and it's a good thing I did. Now we know the griffons have a probable reason for doing this."

"I just don't understand it. Why would a dragon want to take the Idol of Boreas to begin with?"

"I can't say for sure, sugar cube. I can only tell ya what I heard."

"You know… I was wondering if you would ever call me that again…"

She could tell from his voice he was smiling which made her smile too with her admitting, "Frankly, I was kind of missing it too, not just calling you somethin' sweet but spending time with ya…"

"I've missed that too. In fact being stuck in that safe room tonight made me realize why it would be so hard for you to sit back and doing nothing while living in Dragonia. I wanted to get out there to find you and bring you back to safety."

"Really?" her voice sounded hopeful.

"Yes…" he gently placed a claw near her face and slightly stroked a piece of her mane.

The contact alone made Applejack realize how much she missed his touch, it just felt so right with him near her. But then she scowled when remembering the look on Rarity's face when mentioning Spike.

Thanks to his night vision he saw her look and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well… it's somethin' that Rarity did today… She brought up a point that she wanted you to be proud of us for we when finish planning the party for the yaks and changelings, and well she had this strange look on her face like she was mooning. I wonder, does she have a reason to act like that?"

Spike went quiet and the silence alone made her insides ache at the fact that Rarity's feelings weren't just one-sided on this…

Finally Spike sighed, "She does, we've… gotten closer this past week and well… there's something about her that makes feel all fluttery inside."

Applejack had to bite her lip from expressing the pain she was feeling right now. She felt like she was torn in two as her head scolded her.

 _Well what did you expect? You told him you couldn't marry him after all so he had to look somewhere else didn't he? Besides, remember how in the beginning you didn't want this? And you had him pursuing Rarity because you thought she would be a good pony for him to have?_

Then her heart beats out.

 _Yes, but did he have to move on so quickly? I thought he liked me… He kept telling me how much he did and he practically proposed on Nightmare Night! I was his first choice!_

Her head contradicted.

 _Exactly,_ was… _Now he's got a new favorite and her name is Rarity…_

Applejack felt like screaming right now but kept it in as much as she could.

Spike then started for the door and said, "I haven't forgotten what I told you last week, now that I have a clearer understanding to your needs I can try to make something work for you…"

Those words alone made her heart thump with joy, there was still hope… Still hope for some kind of future with this dragon prince…

"Good night, Applejack…" and with that he left.

* * *

The next few days proved to be hectic as Applejack and Rarity busied themselves with party planning. While it was hard working with the pony that was likely your closet competition for a certain dragon's heart, she had to admit without Rarity's help in this she would have been lost. Then when the day of the party arrived, all five of the Selected mares were dressed up in fancy dresses to impress their company.

Princess Celestia and Ms. Harshwinny came into the room and looked around the room to see the many decorations and food preparations that was there.

Celestia addressed them, "I must say girls, I am quite impressed by your choices."

Harshwinny stated, "Let us hope our guests feel the same way."

Just then trumpets blared announcing the arrival their distinguished visitors. Three large yaks entered the room with the middle one stepping forward and saying, "Ponies! Greetings, ponies!"

Celestia bowed before him and the others followed as the princess greeted him, "Welcome back to Canterlot, Prince Rutherford. I hope your journey wasn't too strenuous."

Rutherford spoke, "Journey fine. Now yaks make treaty with Changelings so yaks and Changelings be friends for a thousand moons!"

Celestia smiled, "But of course, but as we are still awaiting the arrival of King Thorax and his subjects, please, won't you enjoy some refreshment that three of the Elite in Prince Spike's Bride Selection have prepared for you?" she gestured to Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Sunset.

Prince Rutherford went forward, "Me honored."

Pinkie squealed, "I was so hoping you would say that!" she started offering the yak some cupcakes.

Rutherford took one with his tongue and declared joyfully, "This taste yummy!"

Fluttershy uttered in relief, "Oh, thank goodness…"

Sunset just rolled her eyes.

As yaks ate, the trumpets blared again and this time brightly colored bugs entered the room. The tallest of them all with antlers on his head approached and bowed before the alicorn.

She bowed in return as she said, "King Thorax."

"Princess Celestia." he smiled as he stood up.

"It's wonderful to see you again, old friend. Come, let me escort to the refreshment table where you shall meet with two of the Elite that have prepared for your arrival as you mingle with his highness, Prince Rutherford then we can have you two sign the peace treaty."

"That sounds wonderful." the Changeling King kept smiling, "I hope you don't mind but I have invited a friend of mine as well. He's never been inside the castle so I thought he could join us."

"Why certainly. Where is this friend of yours?"

"He's touring the castle right now, but he'll be here shortly he loves a good party, considering he travels across Equestria to make the best parties there are."

"How very interesting! I can't wait to meet him then."

Once she introduced Applejack and Rarity to him, they quickly offered food and drinks to him and his loyal subjects. As they ate, they complimented them.

Rarity giggled, "Oh, think nothing of it darlings, it was a pleasure doing this for you."

AJ pointed, "She's right. We're mighty honored to be hosting y'all."

Thorax gestured to the cowgirl, "I thought recognize you from the interview. I can't tell you how happy I was to hear you speak about Spike like that."

Rarity motioned, "Oh, do you know Spike personally?"

The king nodded, "I do. We met during a royal summit and became close friends because of that." he looked at Applejack, "You managed to explain his personality so well that it makes me feel at ease about him going through this. As a creature who shares love with other beings, it worried me to no end that Spike would have no love in his life because of this Selection nonsense but never had I been so glad to be proven wrong."

Applejack blushed, "Well… he is all I said he was… and more…"

Rarity sighed lovingly, "He certainly is…"

Thorax beamed when seeing the mare's faces. Knowing these two really cared for his friend made him feel so joyful that he ended up radiating that feeling all over the room causing the room to be more uplifting then before. Eventually that caused Pinkie to dance on a table much to Harshwinny's horror but it made the yaks and changelings laugh to which Celestia and the girls (Sunset more or less begrudgingly) joined in.

Suddenly an orange stallion with curly brunette hair and a cutie mark of a cheese sandwich in the shape of an accordion came into the room and marveled at the sight. Seeing the merriment all around him made him feel excited and actually joined the dancing mare!

Pinkie was surprised by the colt but upon seeing him acting just as wacky as her, a smirk formed on her lips that she gestured to him of having a dance contest. The stallion had a smirk on his own face and motioned to accept her challenge.

The entire room was bewildered by the stranger and Pinkie dancing off on the table until they stopped and they applauded as Rutherford pointed, "Ponies most funny on table. Yaks not stop laughing."

Thorax chuckled, "Typical Cheese Sandwich. You never could resist doing something crazy for a party."

Pinkie inquired, "Ooh! Is that your name? Cheese Sandwich?"

Cheese smiled, "That's right, little pony. Name's Cheese. Cheese Sandwich. And I already know you, Pinkie Pie."

Rarity said, "No doubt because she's part of the Selection."

The stallion replied, "Actually, it's because I knew her from a time long ago…"

The pink mare was intrigued, "Really?"

"Uh-ah, it all started when I stumbled onto a party one day that you happened to be throwing!"

She gasped, "Really?!"

He exclaimed back happily, "Really!"

She bounced around him, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

When Cheese got into the story, every pony around him paid close attention even Applejack but then she felt a tap on her back and turned to see Spike! Before she could exclaim him being there, he had a finger to his mouth, making a shushing motion and gestured her to follow him out the room. She was unsure why he was doing this but she did as he wanted her to and once they were outside in the hallway he turned back to her.

"We must be very quick about this so no one finds you gone."

"Why? Where are you takin' me?"

He smirked, "You'll see, it's a surprise." he kept walking forward leaving AJ to her thoughts.

A surprise? What in tarnation could he surprise her with? He already gave her an apple tree, what else could he possibly get for her? Not that she was complaining she just wasn't sure she would like what he had in store for her when he went through such trouble to prepare it.

He stopped in a wing that seemed to be off limits and that concerned her when Spike passed a velvet rope and went to a door.

"Spike?" she asked, "Are you sure we should even be here?"

He gave another smirk, "Nope. All the more reason we're doing this now while everyone's busy with the party."

She tilted her head in confusion and her concern grew more as he led her into a place that looked like it was underground but had all kinds of trinkets and bobbles around, then they stopped at another door. Spike told her with a smile, "Close your eyes."

She was hesitant at first but obeyed his request. She could hear him opening the door and heard… hoofsteps?

"Okay, Applejack, you can open them now."

She did and what she saw made her gasp. For standing right in front of her, was Twilight…


	23. Chapter 22

"I still can't believe ya been here all this time?!" Applejack exclaimed happily after Twilight and Spike explained to her how Spike had kept them hidden away in the castle shortly after Ember declared their banishment.

"It hasn't been easy, since it's been awhile since Flash and I been outside." Twilight admitted, "But at least we have Star Swirl the Bearded's personal books to occupy ourselves with."

Flash chuckled, "For the first few days we've been here, she couldn't stop gushing over how Star Swirl created all these theories and spells. I will admit they are fascinating to read but I mostly prefer fiction books. Luckily there are plenty of spare journals around here so I can write my own stories and compose songs for my string guitar."

"You play?" Applejack questioned.

Twilight gaze lovingly at Flash, "He does, and he tends to play so beautifully that it's relaxing to listen to while I read."

Flash blushed and rubbed his neck as he chuckled, "I'm good but I'm not super."

Twilight nudged him playfully, "He's just being modest."

Spike and Applejack briefly glance at each other when seeing how easy the two can interact together. The dragon and cowgirl couldn't help but think at the same time, _We used to be like that… Why can't we be like that again?_

Twilight saw their faces and frowned. Spike told her after being banished, Applejack couldn't marry him after all, and she couldn't help but feel what happened to them was her fault.

In mere minutes, Twilight started to show Applejack around, and told her that only Spike, her family, Celestia, and Luna knew about her and Flash staying down here. Discord couldn't know for obvious reasons and it was essential that Ember, Garble and the rest of the castle never knew.

She said sorrowfully, "It was my doing that Spike never told you about Flash and me being here. You know how I didn't want you to know about Flash because you're so honest that you could never lie even if you wanted to?"

Applejack nodded her head, "I get it. And you're right."

Twilight shook her head, "No, I was wrong… I caused a rift between you and Spike because of this. If he had told you I was right here all this time…"

The country mare touched her friend's shoulder and firmly said, "What happened between Spike and me was not your fault. I chose to separate from him because I realized that in his homeland they punished people over such little things. The fact that Spike's family wanted to banish you was terrible and all because you were in love with somepony else… I can't just sit there and let such punishments happen to others while I'm Spike's wife."

Twilight slightly smiled, "You were always one for justice…"

AJ smirked, "And darn proud of it!" then frowned, "Of course… this means I can't be with Spike because of that…"

The unicorn sighed, "I wish I can tell you that things will be alright once you're married but even I'm not sure at this point."

"There's also another thing that prevents me from getting close to him again."

"What's that?"

"Rarity… She and Spike… it seems they've… gotten closer these past two weeks."

Twilight gawked, " _What_?! When did this happen?"

"Shortly after I pushed him away…" she sighed, "Guess it was only fair, seeing how I was helping him find a wife in the first place and Rarity was on my list so yeah…"

"Oh, Applejack… I'm so sorry… if I had known that's what was going on…"

"There's nothing you could have done. Besides, now that I know you're here and safe from harm, I can rest easy and think through this more."

Meanwhile, Spike and Flash were talking to each other about the same matter.

Spike confessed, "I will admit, I am really envious of you two right now."

Flash questioned, "Why?"

"Well, just the way you two look at each other or talk to each other… Applejack and I used to do that all the time before all this."

Flash sighed, "It's my fault, isn't it? I knew I shouldn't have pursued Twilight, but there was something about her that I couldn't resist…"

The dragon countered, "No, it's not your fault or Twilight's. It's the way things are done in Dragonia that scare her. And honestly, I can't really blame her for that…"

Flash nodded, "Yeah, given how Twilight and I are stuck here when we're supposed to be gone right now… I can see why she wouldn't want to be a part of that."

"Which is why I might actually end up marrying Rarity in the end if Applejack can't change her mind."

"Rarity? Really? I can see why she be a good catch but… are you sure that she'll be better then Applejack? Because during the times I saw you and her together, it looked like you two were _really_ happy with each other."

Spike gave a sad look, "We were… when I first saw her I thought I felt something toward her and then when we had our first kiss together, I was right. In that one special moment, I thought I had found the mare of my dreams…" he sighed heavily. "Rarity is amazing in her own right, but I feel like there's something missing… We have a few interests together but it's not as big as my connection to Applejack. But in the end the fact remains that Rarity is willing to go through this while Applejack isn't… It's a very confusing and emotional time for me…"

Flash gave an understanding look, "I'll bet…" while deep down he was counting his blessings that he never had to endure what Spike was going through right now. Then he cleared his throat, asking, "Have you kissed Rarity yet?"

Spike shook his head, "I want to, just to see how it feels between us but Rarity wants to wait until I actually choose her. Which I completely respect but it's certainly hard to keep myself in check."

Flash nodded again, there wasn't much he could offer in the advice department but at least he got to offer Spike a listening ear for all the dragon's current troubles.

Applejack and Twilight were still going around the caverns when something caught the country mare's eye and found a mirror with the word: Erised on it. Then by getting closer to the mirror she saw her reflection but not only that, she saw the reflections of her parents! She gasped at the sight and uttered, "Ma…? Pa…?" tears welled in her eyes as she looked around but no one was there. She was utterly flabbergasted and kept staring at her parents that were smiling back to her. Just then Spike's reflection showed up in the mirror and Applejack turns back to see him.

"We should be getting back now." he told her.

She looked back at the mirror, seeing her parents' reflection still there and even Spike's.

He asked her with a confused look, "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Applejack unsteadily said, "I think I have…"

Luckily, Twilight came up to them and said, "Looks like you found the Erised mirror. It was one of Star Swirl's greatest creations that could show a pony's deepest desires."

AJ gawked and turned back to see her parents but this time they were joined by Granny, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom. Her reflection and Spike's were still there but it was hard to tell whether or not Spike's reflection was part of her deepest desires or if it was his actual reflection with him standing next to her.

Spike asked her, "What do you see?"

"My parents… Apple Bloom, Granny, Big Mac… my family…" then asked him, "Do you see anything?"

Spike did when looking straight into mirror and said, "A meadow, a beautiful meadow with open skies… And there's us, but I don't know it's the mirror showing my desire or us just standing here."

She confessed, "Me too. I see our reflections but I can't tell if it's desire or not…"

Twilight spoke, "We could test it by you two taking turns looking the mirror by yourselves but didn't you say you have to get going?"

Spike nodded, "We do."

Applejack gesture at the mirror, "We'll have to try again some other time."

The dragon agreed, "We will. It'll take awhile but we'll be back."

In minutes, Applejack said her goodbyes to Twilight and the two mares hugged each other then she shook Flash's hoof. She told them, "You two take good care of each other, ya hear?" she smirked.

The couple laughed and nodded. Then Spike told them to expect their dinner as usual around six o'clock. They thank him and the dragon went out with Applejack. He saw the puzzling look on her face and explained.

"Princess Celestia teleports their meals to them every day."

"Ahh…" to Applejack this explained so much why Celestia gave her that strange statement about Twilight being closer to her then she thought. Since Celestia was in on the secret of hiding her dearest student it makes sense that she would try to help out by making sure the lovers were fed.

Spike slowly said as they moved down the hallway, "So… did you like the surprise?"

She looked at him with a smile on her face, "I loved it. Every bit of it…"

He sighed happily, "Great…"

"Gosh sakes, Spike, there's no way I could have hate this. You saved their lives and more importantly it showed me that you are indeed the type of dragon I've seen you as. Why can't everyone in Dragonia be like you?"

"I know it doesn't show that much, but my sister is very kind but she's force to hide it. She could lose her birthright to our cousin if she goes against our father's wishes. That's why she had to suggest banishment for Twilight and Flash; it gave her the ability to show she was willing to obey but to also make sure they didn't get hurt from a caning…"

Applejack sighed heavily.

Spike continued with a solemn expression, "I knew it was going to take time for you to adjust to my family's ways and I knew choosing you would make my father disapprove of the match. But at the time, I didn't care, not when it felt so right being by your side."

AJ gave a tiny smile.

"I'm not asking you to make your choice now, but I do need to know if you still want to be here at all?"

Applejack bit her lip as her thoughts went through her head, _You still want him… Despite all that's happen you still have those feelings for him, and now that you know that Twilight is okay and safe, doesn't that ease the pain in your heart from losing her in the first place? And back home in Ponyville your family is fine with you going after him… They want you to be happy. Don't you want that too?_

Then her mouth opened to answer both her own question and Spike's, "Yes."

A smile played on Spike's lips.

They finally got back to the party and as fortune would have it no one had noticed Applejack had been gone since the newcomer Cheese Sandwich and Pinkie Pie were entertaining everyone in the room that AJ was able to sneak into the crowd cheering on for them.


	24. Chapter 23

A couple of days had passed since the treaty party between the yaks and changelings and while those two species had gotten along, things were growing more intense between the griffons and dragons. And it didn't help knowing a pony was working for the griffons so Equestria was now stuck in the middle because of that. Spike was sitting in a chair wearily when looking at Celestia, Luna, and Cadence who were facing Lord Torch in the mirror with Garble and Ember right beside him.

Celestia pleaded before the mighty dragon leader, "Lord Torch, we are certain that the Idol of Boreas was taken from the griffons by dragons since a pony would never help them unless it was true."

Torch roared, "NO! IT JUST MEANS YOU ARE NOT IN CONTROL OF YOUR OWN KIND!"

Luna boiled as she used the Royal Canterlot Voice, "THOU DO NOT FORCE OUR SUBJECTS TO SUCH SUBMISSION!"

Torch declared, "This is the problem with you ponies. You are too willful in your state of mind. You princesses have given your people too much leeway."

Cadence scowled, "Our ponies are free to make their own choices. Can the same be said for dragons?" she inquired even though she already knew the answer.

Spike thought cynically, _If it did would I even be here right now trying to find a wife to settle a peace treaty?_

Torch yelled, "I SHALL SAY IF THEY HAVE A CHOICE OR NOT!"

Garble said to the mirror, "Speaking of choice, Uncle. May I bring up the slowness of my cousin's Selection? He has not yet chosen a bride."

Ember bared her teeth, "That's not your concern, cousin!"

Torch shouted, "It is most certainly his concern! Before he left to protect you, I gave him permission to help speed up the Selection process."

"WHAT?!" everyone in the room except Garble shouted in shock.

Spike wanted to shout out, _Oh now that's just great! Now he's going to keep on pressuring me and won't stop until I make my choice!_

He wanted to run away right this second and from the looks he was receiving right now from his sister and the princesses, they would not blame him if he did.

Ember decided it was best to change the subject back to what it was before Garble opened his big mouth.

"Look, we have more important matters right now and it's obvious that one side is lying in all this. I think it would be best if I return to Dragonia to further investigate this."

Spike gawked at his sister's sudden decision.

Torch said, "Excellent, with you home we can finally continue with your training."

Ember held her claw up, "Not so fast, Dad. I'll be in Dragonia to find anything on the idol's whereabouts then I'm coming straight back here."

Spike said to her, "But if you're coming back then maybe I can go with you to Dragonia?"

The dragon princess shook her head, "No, you're needed here to keep the Selection going and I am not going to stay long in Dragonia so I'll be back before you know it."

Luna motioned, "And what of Sir Garble?"

Ember replied, "Naturally my dear cousin will be escorting me, isn't that right?" she smiled wickedly at him.

Garble grumbled under his breath.

Spike felt a moment of relief knowing that Garble will be out of his scales for a bit but he didn't like the idea of being separated from his sister in the meantime. Suddenly he understood Applejack's desire to stay with her family and he couldn't help but feel worry that desire will become so great that she would never be truly happy in Dragonia with him…

* * *

Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie sat around on pillows in Rarity's guest room. The four mares were having their sleepover now that the treaty party was over. Rarity's hair was in curlers and she was currently helping Pinkie with her curlers. Fluttershy and Applejack were talking to each other.

"Oh, this is so nice…" the timid mare said.

AJ smiled, "Hey, we figure you two needed it after being stuck with Miss Competitive for the past week."

Fluttershy uttered, "She was just awful! She kept ordering us around and was making sure things were perfect for the party."

Applejack inquired, "I take it you did most of the work then?"

She nodded.

The cowgirl just didn't understand it, why does Spike keep Sunset around when she was so horrible to others? He told her once there was more to Sunset then met the eye but she found that so hard to believe that she was afraid that Spike had been overshadowed by lies that Sunset kept telling him.

But as the night wore on, she was distracted from her thoughts about Sunset and just had fun with the girls. They played games and had snacks and s'mores that their maids help provided them with before retiring for the evening. Eventually the girls settled down and were about to go to sleep when Rarity said to them.

"Girls, given how close we've gotten during our time in the Selection… Maybe it's time we be honest with each other on where we all stand with Spikey-Wikey…"

Applejack felt her heart dropping when hearing that embarrassing endearment while Pinkie was trying to contain her giggles and Fluttershy inquired.

"Spikey-Wikey?"

Rarity blushed and cleared her throat, "Oh, dear… I didn't mean for that to come out… but well it's something I call Spike when we're together."

Pinkie gushed, "Awww! That's so cute!"

The girls gave her confuse looks, and Applejack asked, "You're not upset?"

Pinkie shrugged, "Why should I? I think it's adorable that Rarity has a sweet nickname to Spike."

Fluttershy admitted bashfully, "I think it's sweet too…"

Rarity questioned, "So you two are alright with how close Spike and I have gotten as of recently?"

Pinkie motioned, "Heck yeah! Because I have to be truthful about this, Spike's a funny guy and all but it's all I have in common in him! I can't build a relationship with him on humor alone! So hey, I don't care a wit about losing!"

The other three gawked at her revelation.

AJ asked, "So… I take it you're going to tell him that you wouldn't mind being eliminated next?"

Pinkie responded cheerfully, "Yup, next time he sees me, I'll just say, 'Spike, you can go ahead and kick me out those doors because we don't have a future together! You're fun guy but I want more than that from a husband'."

Rarity touched her heart in awe, "Pinkie, what a touching thing to say, I'm sure Spikey would be more than willing to let you go after that speech."

Pinkie asked Applejack and Fluttershy, "And what about you guys? What are your feelings to him?"

The mares both blushed with Fluttershy stammering and rubbing her hooves together, "Well… He is very sweet and patient with me… We enjoy talking together, but never to the point we're romantically involved in some way…"

Rarity asked, "Has he kissed you?"

Fluttershy shook her head, "No, I think he knows a move like that would scare me, so he leaves our relationship as it is."

Applejack was sure she would regret asking this but she had to know and faced Rarity, "Has he kissed you?"

The unicorn blushed, "No, but that's my doing, he would kiss me if I let him."

AJ felt a mix of relief and worry. She was relieved that Spike and Rarity haven't kissed yet but it worried her that Spike wanted to kiss the pretty unicorn and she wondered how long it would last until Rarity would let him.

The unicorn inquired, "And you? Has he kissed you?" there was a tint of concern in her voice.

Applejack could see the curious looks on their faces that they were dying to know. And as she was an honest mare, she had to speak the truth.

She sighed, "He has… in fact, I was his first kiss…" she blushed.

There was a gasp, and she could see the look on each of their faces. Pinkie was on the verge of bursting with happiness, Fluttershy was smiling and gawking at the same time while Rarity looked like her heart was about to break.

She continued to speak, "It was a funny thing, but when I first came here, I never once thought I would feel something toward him… but as time went on… he was so generous with me that it was hard to keep away from him… When we had that kiss… it came so fast as I realize I actually wanted to be part of his life…" she frowned, "But when everything happen with Twilight… well, you know… Now we're just trying to see if there's something still there for us…"

Fluttershy immediately started crying and Pinkie joined in by blowing into a hankie and exclaimed, "That is so sad!" she kept sobbing making waterfall tears.

Rarity sadly uttered, "Oh, Applejack… I knew you were having a rough time with Spike, but I didn't think it was this rough…"

The cowgirl dared to ask this, a question she was dying to find out about but she had been too scared to ask Spike due to her feelings to him but if she got the answer from Rarity it would be less painful.

"How did you get close to him? I know he has feelings for you, but I don't understand how that came to be."

By then Pinkie and Fluttershy had stopped crying so they could hear this. Rarity had slight dreamy look on her face as she explained, "It was shortly after Twilight's banishment was announced; I found him being all sulky in a hallway that I went to see what was wrong and he told me about the dilemma between you two and when seeing how upset he looked I decided to give him my gift to him sooner."

"Gift?" AJ asked.

"It was thank you present for the beautiful fire ruby he gave me on my birthday. It was an emerald I had brought with me. Naturally because of our mutual fondness for gems, he loved it and we talked some more and he invited me to dinner that night."

Applejack was beside herself as it dawned on her that she hasn't given anything to Spike! True she had listen to his troubles and gave him advice but she never once gave him a present! She felt so stupid right now. He gave her so many things with his generosity that she never once thought to repay them! It was no wonder he had a slight attraction to Rarity, at least she was as generous as he was! She thought miserably.

 _I've been a dawg gone fool…_

* * *

Parting with Ember wasn't an easy task for him. Given this would be the first time he was ever separated from his sister even if it was for a short time. When Ember and Garble left the room, Luna and Cadence left as well to return to their royal duties. Spike had lingered for a bit and just as he was about to leave, Celestia spoke to him.

"Your highness? Is everything all right?"

Spike faced her and confessed, "I'm not sure. Between my sister leaving and trying to choose a wife, it's very overwhelming."

Celestia gave a sympathetic smile, "I'm sure it is… From time to time, I felt great sadness when being away from my sister."

"And now because of this, I understand how Applejack feels being away from her family, and what's worst if I choose her and take her away she'll never see them again, at least I'll still have my family but she… she would be so sad and miserable that we could never be truly happy in Dragonia…"

Celestia looked serious as she pondered on this information, then a small smile formed on her lips as she said, "I may actually have a way to help with that."

Spike looked at the alicorn in intrigue.

She summoned a spell book and magically flipped its pages. When she stopped at a page she explained to Spike, "This is a spell that I can cast on you that will allow you to breathe fire on a letter and it shall disappear but in reality it will appear in the place where you want to go."

His eyes widen.

She smiled, "I know letter exchange is hard to have in Dragonia so if you send the letters yourself to her family…"

His mouth gawked up.

Then she gave a cheesy grin, "Then when a response comes, you'll um," she cleared her throat, " _burp_ up the message."

That made him furrow a brow and put his hands on his hips, "Burp up a message?"

Celestia did an unsteady laugh, "A side effect of the spell…" then stated, "But it's not harmful to you in anyway. I've tested this on other dragons before in Dragon Town in Fillydelphia and it works very well. If you are willing I can cast the spell on you."

Spike was indeed fascinated by the idea. If Applejack could write letters to her family and get letters back from them… It would make her so happy that they would be able to live their life together without a hint of sorrow! It was brilliant! He faced the princess with a determined look.

"Do it."

* * *

The room was dark as the girls slept in their makeshift beds expect one mare was having trouble sleeping over the thought of how she was going to make it up to a certain dragon prince for all his kindness. Suddenly she heard a whisper asking.

"Applejack? Are you awake?"

The earth pony faced the unicorn whispering next to her, softly saying, "Yeah?"

"Given what I heard from the others tonight… I feel at this point it's between the two of us in this competition…"

AJ nodded, "Yeah, I think so too. We're pretty much neck-in-neck given how close we've gotten to Spike during this entire Selection."

Rarity uttered, "Could you maybe do me a favor? Could you give me a heads-up if he doesn't want me?"

Applejack frowned, "If anything, I think you're the one who's goin' to have give me a heads-up."

"How's this then, if either of us feels he wants the other more then we tell that other."

Applejack agreed, "Sounds fair. But you sure you want that?"

Rarity exclaimed in a hush voice, "Of course! I can't marry Spike if he's still hung up on you!"

The cowgirl furrowed her brow, "What makes you think that?"

Rarity sighed, "As much as I have a good time with Spikey on our dates, like when he took me down to see the crystal caves beneath Canterlot. It was so gorgeous that I asked him if he ever shown anyone else the place, and when he said 'no', he had this strange look on his face and confessed that the only place he ever taken someone more than once to was the gardens. Of course, I knew he meant you since after all everyone knows you two met in the gardens, so naturally it became your special place with him."

AJ sadly admitted, "It was… every date we had there was in the gardens but when the griffons attacked again, we were force to stay inside afterwards and had this date in the kitchens and we were having a bake-off of who was the best baker when we ended up having a food fight…" she released a tiny giggle, remembering how funny that was. Then it made her ache that they hadn't that much fun together in awhile. She missed those times before Nightmare Night, she really cared for him and she could tell he really cared for her… Now, it was nothing but uncertainty in their future. Did they even have a future together at this point? There was just no way of knowing.

"See?" Rarity quietly pointed, "I can hear how much you miss him as well. You two still feel something for each other and if you find some way to reconcile then that's it. You've won and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Look, Rarity, even if I do still want him, there still some things that we have to overcome and if we can't then I can guarantee you're the one he'll end up marrying." it pained her to say that last bit but it was the truth.

The unicorn said, "If that is the case, darling, can we promise to stay friends after he makes his final choice?"

AJ questioned, "No matter who wins?"

Rarity nodded and held her hoof out, "No matter who wins."

Applejack eyed the hoof then she held it and they shook on it.


	25. Chapter 24

The very next day, Spike headed to Applejack's room and when he got to the door, he took a breath before knocking and when the door opened there she stood with her bright orange coat, silkily blond mane, cute freckles, and especially those beautiful emerald eyes that looked straight into his soul. It was just like on the first day they met only without the harsh words as this was much friendlier when they saw each other and he felt a certain spark that he hadn't felt in awhile between them.

She gave a tiny smile at him, "Hi…"

He smiled back, "Hi…"

They stood there for awhile until she said, "Um… do you want to come in?"

He nodded and she let him in. When he was in the room he stated, "I have another surprise for you."

She gawked, "Another one?! Land sakes, Spike! You given me so much already that I'm trying to repay ya back but if you keep givin' me stuff, I'm never going to be able to catch up!"

Spike gawked this time and inquired, "Applejack, what makes you think you have to repay me back?"

"Isn't it obvious? You have done so much for me and yet I've never once given you something… Rarity has given you something for the birthday present you gave her… Shouldn't I do the same?"

He ended up smiling, and slowly gestured toward the bed so they could sit on it. When they did, he took her hooves and told her, "Applejack, I wanted to do those things for you… I didn't want you to repay me. It's sweet of you to think so and it was sweet of Rarity did, but I do the things I do to make you girls happy… After all, it's my honor and my duty…"

She felt a grin creeping on her lips, but she still wanted to give Spike something for all he's done for her. "It maybe your honor and duty, but it would make me feel better if I gave something back to ya. To really show you how important those things were to me…Think you can hold off on your surprise until I have that?"

Spike was beyond speechless. She wanted to give him a gift to show how thankful she was of his gifts to her. Between her and Rarity, it shows how giving both girls were and it just made him feel so touched. He rarely had that back home and to have a wife that was benevolent to him, made him feel so happy. But first things first, he has to be sure which of the girls would be his wife.

He asked, "How much time do you think you need?"

Applejack bit her lip, "I'm not sure."

Spike gave a concern look, "Well, I hope it won't be too long… Because you do realize there won't be much time until I have to make another elimination, right?"

She made a slight frown, "I do know that Spike…"

"Do you? My family is already pressuring me to make a choice because in the previous Selections it's never taken this long. My uncles were quick to make their choice within a matter of days! It's been about two months now since the start of our Selection and I haven't even narrow it down to the final three yet. It's so overwhelming, that I'm not sure how much longer I can hold it off."

Applejack sadly said, "Spike, I know… but I still need some time to decide if I want to live in that world… You told me you understood how hard it was sitting on the sidelines…"

"And I do. And we won't have to sit on the sidelines forever, once Ember becomes the next Dragon Lord, things will change but for now, we have to obey my father's commands in the meantime."

AJ shook her head, while it was reassuring things would change in Dragonia once Princess Ember takes the throne but how long will that take? She asked just that.

Spike sighed, "I can't say for sure… It's my father choice of when he'll pass the Bloodstone Scepter down to Ember. But I promise you this, when she does have it we'll be able to do things that my father would never stand for. We just have to wait it out for the time being."

Applejack didn't like the idea of waiting. And it must have shown on her face because Spike got up with a sigh.

"I know it's very hard asking you to do this, but by the end of next week I need an answer to you wanting this or not. I can't send someone home who does want this and who wants _me_. You know I have feelings for you but if you can't go through with this in the end I would like to know that before it's too late…" he went out the door before she could reply.

* * *

A couple of days later, Applejack was in the leisure room contemplating Spike's words. She felt so confused on where her heart lied. She wanted Spike but she didn't want to live in his homeland. Then there was also the matter of him liking Rarity, and since the feeling was mutual so who's to say even if she did stay he won't change his mind and choose Rarity instead! She looked at the remaining girls still here.

Fluttershy and Pinkie were playing checkers, Rarity was sewing something, and Sunset was reading as usual. Pinkie said she was going to drop out so once she was gone, it was just going to be her, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Sunset. Eventually, Sunset will get thrown out followed by Fluttershy. In the end it would be between the fashionista and the work horse, just like her and Rarity had stated at the slumber party. But what if she did decide she couldn't stay? Would Spike just end it there? Would he just pick Rarity right there and then? That would be good, right?

The knot in her stomach said otherwise.

 _Dangnabit, Spike! Why in Equestria would you give me an ultimatum like that?! I understand that you have to make a choice soon but still! Couldn't you have just holded on for just a bit longer?!_

Despite her inner turmoil she still had to give Spike a gift to repay back his kindness to her.

 _Still, even if I do go home in the end the least I can do is clear my conscience before he leaves here. After all he's done so much for me and what have I given to him in return? Nothing, that's what. So come on, Applejack, think of something that Spike would like… He likes gems, but Rarity has already given him emerald, so that won't work. If anything, gems would probably just remind him of her… I suppose I could bake him an apple pie… but that seems lazy compared to the gifts he's given me… Money for my family, a tree sapling, a visit with Twilight… how can I possibly top all that?_

She was stump.

* * *

"A gift for the prince?" Silver Shill asked when Applejack found him by Sir Hoity-Toity's suite.

"Right. Because let's face it, Shill, what have I done to repay back all his generosity? Nothing! That's real terrible of me to do that when he's been nothing but kind and noble to me."

"Uh, I guess I can see how tough that might be… Just what is your status with the prince? Are you willing to stay with him or are you thinking of going back to Ponyville?"

"I'm still figuring that out. I don't want to stay if he's just going to choose someone else after all but I don't like the idea of being apart from him…"

"Everypony knows how close you two were before Miss Twilight's banishment, it seems so weird that you don't know a good present to give him now."

Applejack shook her head sadly, "It feels like there's gap between us and we're both afraid of jumping to get to the other."

"I'm sorry to hear that… If it makes you feel any better I can wait as long as I have to for you. My feelings haven't changed since you got drag into this Selection."

"I believe it. From what you told me on Nightmare Night I understand that's been goin' on for a long time."

"Yeah…" he slightly blushed and rubbed his neck.

"Are you sure you want that? Because if I do choose Spike can I count on you to move on?"

Silver nodded, "Absolutely. It would take awhile to get used to but it's your choice, Applejack."

She slightly scoffed, "My choice… Seems nowadays that everything is my choice to make… but I don't have enough time to make them…"

* * *

Applejack lied on her bed, tossing and turning. She was so lost on what to do for a gift. All her gift ideas have been nothing but plain and homely compared to how grand Spike's had been. Why was this so hard for her? Surely she would have some clue to what Spike wanted in his life?

 _You. He wants you…_ Her heart beats out.

 _Yeah, but he also wants Rarity…_ Her head reminded her heart.

But the heart was quick to point out, _Yes, but if she tells Spike that she would go with him to Dragonia, then that will finally give him the edge he needs to end to the Selection… And think about it, what better gift to give him then by giving him what he needs to end this?_

Her eyes widen when she realized how much her heart was correct was in that matter. That was it, she was going to tell Spike she will agree to marry him and that she would be willing to live in Dragonia because of that. She quickly got off the bed and ran out of the room.

She searched the hallways hoping to find him then she came across two guards and asked them if she seen the dragon prince.

They glanced at each other in uncertainty when one answered, "I'm not sure he wishes to be disturbed right now…"

She furrowed her brow, "What does that mean?"

The other cleared his throat, "He's… currently with another mare right now, miss…"

"Oh." was all she could say, and immediately thought of Spike being with Rarity right now, the knot came back in her stomach but then it made her see by having that jealous feeling in her belly, it just showed that she wanted Spike more than ever. She told the guards, "Uh, thanks." she went pass them and suddenly heard a psst sound.

She turned to see Fancypants carrying a tea set with his magic. He addressed her in a soft voice, "Is it urgent that you speak with his highness?"

"In a way." she replied, "I have to tell him something that I hope will help end this Selection."

Fancy slightly smiled, "That's wonderful to hear. We've been wondering if you two would ever get back together…" he leaned his head forward to whisper in her ear, "Try downstairs, that's where I last saw them…"

She smiled in gratitude as Fancy moved on then she ran down the steps and into the foyer. She looked around but there was no one there. She figured she was too late and started to go back up when she suddenly heard a flirtatious giggle. She turned to the side of the stairway that was dark and hidden from view. But as she got closer she could see the shape of a dragon pinning a mare to a wall and were deep in a kiss. Then in the dim light she could see who the mare was and her blood ran cold.

That amber coat was unmistakable, as was the red and orange mane that hung to the side of her face. There was no question about it. Spike was kissing Sunset Shimmer.


	26. Chapter 25

_**AN: Okay, my conscience made me release this without all of you getting too freaked out, but be warn this chapter doesn't exactly make things better but there's always a silver lining...**_

* * *

Spike kept kissing Sunset much to his guilty pleasure. He felt bad having to do this but he knew Sunset was after one thing and that was becoming royalty. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie had confirmed this to him with all the talks they've share about Sunset and that day in the hospital wing was further proof given she provoked Applejack into that fight. So why did he keep her around? For two simple reasons.

Applejack and Rarity.

The only two mares in this Selection that ever gotten close to him and since Rarity wants to withhold any kissing between them and Applejack was uncertain about the life he lives in and has kept her distance from him so the only passion he can receive is from Sunset who is more than willing to deliver. So he has no trouble using her the way she uses him.

When they took a breath he said to her, "I haven't kissed anyone like this before." telling the truth while making it seem that Sunset was doing something right with him.

She giggled, "But you do it so well!" she leaned for his neck and started making a trail of kisses there.

He sighed and tilted his head to the side, but he'll soon realize that was a mistake.

There was Applejack standing on the side looking shock with hurt in her eyes.

He froze at the sight and thought, _Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no._

Applejack was the first to move as she ran away and he could hear her hooves clopping up the stairs.

Sunset stopped kissing and asked, "Something wrong, honey?"

He turned back to her and stepped away from her.

"I apologize. My behavior wasn't the best tonight, I have to go."

"Go? Why?! We were having such a good time!"

"Sunset, you are a very passionate and determined pony, and those are traits I do admire about you but I've led you on tonight and it was not right of me. So if you will please excuse me I have go and see someone." he started to move.

"Who?! Rarity? Pinkie Pie? Fluttershy? _Applejack_? Those girls can't offer you what I have to offer, Spike!"

 _I'm afraid that's where you're wrong…_

But he simply told her, "I'm sorry." and ran up the steps leaving Sunset behind and headed straight to Applejack's room. He didn't bother knocking since he figured if he had she would have never let him in.

When he came in he saw her back was to him as she faced toward the balcony.

She uttered, "You lied to me…"

He inquired, "I lied to you?"

"Yes!" she shouted and turned back with a dark scowl, "You said you would pick me over her!"

"And I would!" he countered.

"Oh really?! Then what the hell do you call to what I saw down there?!"

He gulped and felt himself sweating, "I know it looks bad but there's an explanation for that!"

She let out a sarcastic laugh, "That's rich! What possible explanation could help make all that go away?! Just why would you want her, Spike?! I kept telling you how awful she was and yet you still kept her?!"

"She's not the kind of pony I would marry, Applejack!"

" _Oh_ …! So that's it! She was your plaything! Weelll, that explains everything! So glad we cleared that up!" her voice dripped with cynicism.

He held his face and moved it down with exasperation, "Sweet Celestia, Applejack! Would you just let me explain?!"

"No! I'm done with this! I don't want to hear anymore from you! Just send me home!"

" _No_." he said firmly.

She gritted her teeth, "You stubborn, pig-headed, son of a… dragon! What makes you think I would stay here after all that?!"

"You're upset right now, once you've calm down-"

She shoved him back, "There's no way in hell or high water that I would ever agree to hang about here, I tellin' ya, send me home."

He grabbed her arms and held her in place as she struggled in his grasp. He stared her down and when she looked into his eyes she suddenly felt calm.

Her head was screaming.

 _HOW?! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT YOU STILL WANT HIM?!_

Her heart, as broken as it was, replied.

 _I just do…_

When Spike let go of her she quickly moved away from him and softly asked, "Are you sending me home?"

He sadly shook his head.

"Then leave me…"

Spike didn't need to be told twice and left.

Applejack stayed on the floor in a fetal position and let herself weep from all the pain she was feeling. She knew she couldn't stay here anymore. There's was too much heartache where Spike the Dragon was concern. She had to get out and tomorrow night, she would do just that.

* * *

All day, she was able to avoid contact with Spike and everyone else by keeping to her room all expect for her maids but she was able to dismiss them shortly after receiving her meals. She managed to pack some provisions since she wasn't sure how long a walk it would be from Canterlot to Ponyville. Taking the train would be too risky since guards guard the train station and she didn't want anypony to recognize her while on the train.

She bided her time as she waited for Princess Luna's night to come so she could sneak away under the cover of night and with everyone being asleep during that time she would not have to worry about getting caught. Nothing could possibly stop her plan.

* * *

Spike was kicking himself for what he did. He never should have kissed Sunset, but more importantly he should have stayed in Applejack's room last night and should have explained regardless of her anger and sadness. He sat on his bed sighing heavily while covering his eyes.

"Uh-oh, I leave for a few days and I can tell you made a mess of something…"

He gasped at seeing his sister by the door, he ran to her and embraced her.

Ember patted his back, asking, "What happen?"

In moments, Spike had explained the entire situation and Ember had been listening intently before giving a concern look.

She said, "Oh, Spike…"

"I know, I know… it was stupid…"

"More like brainless…" she muttered.

"That too." he sighed then asked, "So any luck on finding the Idol of Boreas?"

"No. I've searched every part of Dragonia. Either someone is hiding it well or the griffons really are nuts."

Spike sighed again.

"But my trip wasn't a total loss." she used her claws to make a whistle and on her signal, a full grown phoenix flew in with a package.

Spike lit up when seeing the phoenix, "Pee-wee!"

The phoenix flew to his owner and landed on the dragon's head nuzzling it affectionately. Spike chuckled, "I've missed you too, buddy." petting the majestic bird.

Ember picked up the package and handed it to Spike. He opened it and gapped at what was inside.

"My comic books…"

She explained, "I figured you could use them as a way to relax and to escape from the stress of the Selection."

Spike immediately hugged her again, "You're the best sister ever."

Ember slightly smirked, "Yeah, I am. But I'm not sure if I'll be able to clean up the mess you made while I was gone."

Spike sighed, "I don't think anyone would be able to help me with my relationship to Applejack… I think it's over…"

Ember questioned, "Then why are you bothering with keeping her?"

"I don't know… I guess a part of me just doesn't want to let her go…"

"Because that part of you refuses to lose hope… At most the best thing to do is wait a few more days before approaching her again."

"And if she's still angry with me?"

"Then I'm sorry to say this little brother, but you're going to have to let her go."

He sighed again, "Yeah… you're right."

Suddenly a guard rushed into the room having a fretful look on his face, "Your highnesses!"

Ember groaned, "Don't tell me, the griffons are attacking again."

"No, your highness!" he addressed Spike, "Sir, I'm sorry to report that a member of the Elite is missing from her room!"

Spike gasped, "What? Who?!"

"Miss Applejack, sir."

Ember and Spike looked at each other with the she-dragon saying, "Well, looks like she decided to leave herself…"

* * *

In minutes they met in Celestia's suite where Garble had Torch summoned on the magic mirror and told the large dragon of what happen much to Spike's dismay.

"NO PONY LEAVES THE SELECTION WITHOUT THE PRINCE'S DISMISSAL!" Torch bellowed to the point the mirror actually shook.

Garble grinned, "Of course, Uncle, which is why I shall find her and bring her back to be punished."

Spike was about to speak up when Ember held him back and whispered to him.

"Go… find her before he does… I'll stall him as long as I can."

He smiled with appreciation and ran out of the room.

* * *

Applejack was at the edge of the Everfree Forest. She had just sneaked out of Canterlot, now all she had to do was go through the forest and she would be back in Ponyville. With a determined look, she went in.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been walking but she could tell from Luna's moon that it was still the middle of the night. She wished she could have said her goodbyes to the girls, her maids, and Shill but it was imperative that she left without anyone knowing since she didn't want anyone held responsible for her escape.

Her head told her.

 _You're doing the right thing… You should have left from the beginning had you known he was capable of something like that…_

Her heart of course defended him.

 _But he was kind, sweet, and noble… There's no way he could've fake those moments and the gifts he gave were so wonderful… Yes, what he did was upsetting but surely you'll miss him, right?_

She sighed, she didn't want to admit it, but she would. She then checked her surroundings again and as she was trying to figure which way to get to Ponyville a foul stench suddenly filled the air.

She tensed up the moment she smelled the stink. That stench belonged to only one creature… She slowly turned around and she came face-to-face with a terrifying Timberwolf…


	27. Chapter 26

_**AN: Okay, okay, I'm too guilt-ridden to keep this any longer. I don't want people to think too poorly of Spike because of his mistake, so hopefully this chapter will clear some of that up. And my sister, KidatHeart5 helped me with the rhyming here. As I said earlier in this story, I'm able to write these chapters at a fast pace it's just a matter of polishing them up and releasing them when I can.**_

* * *

Spike had scoured all of Canterlot, but Applejack was nowhere to be seen. Eventually he arrived at the outskirts of the capitol and found the Everfree Forest. Figuring she had gone in there to avoid being spotted, he took a deep breath and went in.

The Everfree Forest was rumored to be the scariest forest in all of Equestria due to strange happenings that surround the forest. Animals took care of themselves, the plants grow freely, and the weather changed without having a need of the pegasi. Not to mention the many monsters and creatures that lived there. Like Timberwolves, Ursas, and Manticores.

He was afraid of running into those things for they were creatures not to be mess with. The hours he spent with Twilight in the library made him all too aware of the dangers of what each creature contained. He prayed he would find Applejack before it was too late.

Suddenly he heard a howl and a voice.

"Now listen here, you big goons. You don't want to eat me, besides I would be too tough for you to digest."

His heart pounded furiously, that was Applejack! He rushed to where he had heard her voice and found her trapped by a huge rock wall surrounded by three Timberwolves growling at her! The one closest to her gave out a howl before he started stalking his prey.

Applejack didn't move, as she held her breath, closed her eyes, and waited for the final blow.

But it never came, instead there was a giant roar and a familiar large figure pounced at the Timberwolves. He clawed and blew fire at them. That caused the other two to retreat while the third one stayed and fought with the dragon. Applejack was speechless by the whole thing. She saw how the Timberwolf managed to bite and slash at Spike's back making her gasp in fright. But in the end, Spike managed to smash the wolf to pieces. That caused him to pant heavily before collapsing from exhaustion.

She ran to him and gently touched him while being in awe to his bravery. She cringed at the injuries on his body especially his back. Then she slowly lifted him up onto her back while putting his arm around her for extra support. She saw gathering storm clouds coming their way and knew she had to find them shelter and fast. Thankfully she knew a certain zebra nearby that could help.

* * *

Applejack rapidly knocked on the hut door and voice inside replied; "One moment, I ask. I must set down my flask." When a zebra came to open the door, she was surprised to see her guests.

"Zecora, we need your help…" Applejack pleaded.

The wise zebra moved aside, "Come, come, friend of old. Get out of the cold."

Applejack carefully moved Spike into the hut and Zecora gestured toward the bed where she gently laid Spike down on his stomach. The zebra then began to examine him.

"Hmm… The marks of a Timberwolf's claw on his back can be detected. I will need to clean his wounds so they will not be infected."

"I'll help." AJ volunteered.

Zecora handed her a wet towel and Applejack started to clean his blood up. She couldn't but think, _This is all my fault… I did this to him…_

Zecora inquired, "Just why was Prince Spike attacked by a creature of great dislike? For that matter, Applejack, shed some light on why you two were out in the Everfree Forest at night?"

Applejack sighed as she kept cleaning, "It's a long story…"

Zecora smiled, "We have much time, so telling your tale won't be a crime…"

So Applejack explained everything to the zebra about her relationship to Spike and how hard it has been to get close to him. It pained her to tell the zebra about Sunset's kiss with Spike but Zecora just gave her a sympathetic look and let the mare continue on with her tale. When she finished with Spike saving her life from three vicious Timberwolves she had to run from in the first place before getting cornered. She started crying and ended up holding Spike's head as she uttered.

"I'm so sorry… I was so upset at ya… Now I just might have risked you losin' your life… I never wanted to hurt you…"

"And I never wanted to hurt you…" he replied in a weak tone.

She gasped as she saw his eyes half open staring up at her with a small smile.

"Spike! Thank goodness!" she tightly embraced him causing him to yelp. She let go and apologized, "Oh, sorry…"

He slightly shook his head, "I'm the one who should apologize…"

She shushed him, "Never mind that right now. I ain't brought you this far just to lose you now…"

Zecora spoke, "My agreement with her is alike, young Prince Spike. With balm and bandages, your wounds we've managed to deal, but you need absolute rest for you to fully heal."

"Where are we anyway?" his voice sounding stronger.

The healer replied, "Applejack brought you to my abode after your daring rescue gave you wounds to load. I am a resident of the Everfree Forest, so I require going to Ponyville to keep my healing abilities at a crest. There are certain ingredients to make my remedies and concoctions easier to take. When in an herb I did lack, it was when I first met the sisters Apple Bloom and Applejack. Though the older sister was distrustful while in her youth, brave Apple Bloom found out the truth. Since then, I have been accepted into the town and have friends for my ups and downs."

Spike looked at Applejack in confusion. She released a small chuckle.

"It takes a while to understand Zecora's lingo, especially when it's all just in rhyme like that. Heck, it's taken me a long time just to get what she's sayin' right now!"

"So we're close to Ponyville then?"

Applejack nodded, "Right."

Zecora could see in their eyes of an intimate exchange about to happen and decided it would be best to leave the young couple alone so they could reconcile. Donning her cloak, she said to herself, "Perhaps it would be all right for me to stay in a Ponyville inn for the rest of the night." She went out the door without the pony and dragon's notice.

Spike inquired, "I don't suppose I can convince you to go back to the castle once I'm healed?"

She gapped, "You'd still want me even after what I've done?"

"I'm afraid it's not matter of wanting you or not. You broke a serious rule in the Selection, Applejack. No mare is allowed to leave without my permission. It's a terrible rule I know, but my father is beyond angry of how you just left without me dismissing you."

She lifted her brow, "So I'm to go back there and be punished?"

"Not if I bring you back myself and I can say that you had another bout of homesickness and that the only way that you could be brought back was that I calmed you down. I know it's a lie but I cannot face the idea of you getting hurt. Banishment won't appease him this time. Otherwise if it did, I would keep you hidden with Twilight and Flash."

A sad smile crept on her face, she didn't like the idea of Spike lying for her. She shook her head, "You should just tell him the truth. I can take whatever punishment they give me."

Spike sighed, "So stubborn…"

Applejack pointed to his bandaged wounds, "I did that to ya, Spike, it's only fair that I receive something just as bad."

"And it would hurt me to see you that way… Not when you meant so much to me…"

She heard the past tense in his sentence, "So… I guess this means I'm done then?"

He asked in a soft tone, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I was so upset and mad… to the point where I couldn't think… A part of me still wanted you even after… seeing you kissing with Sunset…"

"I still have my explanation for that if you want to hear it…"

Applejack shrugged, "What have I got to lose at this point? I'm out of the Selection now so no use fightin' it."

Spike gave a tiny grin as he said while slowly moving on his side to face her better. "You weren't too far off about her being a plaything to me. Truth is, I knew she was a manipulative mare even if it didn't show at first but as time went on, I saw what you and the other girls had saw in her. So I figured, if she just wants to use me then what's to stop me from using her? Make her think she has a chance when really, she doesn't… It was in those moments with her I was prone to my greed as a dragon…"

"So… if you really don't feel anything to her, why in the world would you even kiss her then?"

"To fill the void. Between you and Rarity I much rather kiss you two but since Rarity set boundaries and you feeling unsure about being with me, I had to get my needs somewhere else and since Fluttershy is too timid for that kind of thing and Pinkie can't be taken seriously, the only other option was Sunset and again, I blame the dragon greed."

"You keep sayin' that. What's dragon greed?"

"You know how regular ponies get greedy every once and awhile?"

"Uh-huh." she said, following him.

"Well when dragons are greedy, it's much worst. When dragons start collecting stuff for their treasure troves, they tend to age at a fast pace. When they see something they like, they take it. It actually kind of explains the past Selections as a whole. My uncles liked my aunts for particular reasons and that's why they got chosen as they did."

"Hence why they're trophy wives…" AJ grumbled.

"Just so you know, you never would have been a trophy wife to me…"

She smiled, "I know that…"

"If anything, you would have been my equal partner and the mother of our children. I would have treasured you as any husband would for his wife… I would have made sure my promise to keep you happy was kept no matter what. As you were my first pick ever since the night of our first kiss."

Applejack covered her mouth in astonishment. His words were too wonderful for her to bear. It made her see how foolish she'd been for pushing him away in the first place.

Suddenly he asked, "Will you answer me this? Did you ever love me?"

She was taken aback by this question but seeing him like this made her tell him the honest truth.

"While it hasn't gotten to that point, I do know that you mean a great deal to me… Everything about you makes you the ideal husband for me. Our connections and our interests made us so alike and yet there were times we were the opposite of each other but that just made us stronger… When I saw you dancing with the other girls on Nightmare Night, it made me feel so jealous that I was sure I was goin' burst. I still get that way whenever I think of you and Rarity together or when I play the scene of you and Sunset kissing in my head. Had you proposed that night, I would have said 'yes' in an instant."

Spike sighed happily and reached for her hoof, she let him take it, "Thank you… at least for one moment I knew you felt the same thing I did… And the fact you didn't leave after I had beaten up those Timberwolves says a lot too…"

Applejack shook her head as she got closer to him, "Spike, I could never do that you or any other pony. As mad as I was at you I saw how brave you were to fight those things off and when you got injured just to save me… I have been such a fool to have not listened to ya sooner…" she felt the tears coming, "Now… I'll never see you again…"

"Don't. If that is what will happen, then let's spend every last moment we have without any regrets…"

His eyes were soft when he cupped her face and he slowly moved it to his face. They closed their eyes as they leaned in for a kiss. On impact it was the same fire that burned between them if not more so as Applejack crawled next to him on the bed as they kept on kissing with them wrapping their arms around each other.


	28. Chapter 27

The storm brewed outside as dragon and pony kept in each other's arms, feeling safe. Applejack sighed as Spike ran his claws in her hair then moved down to her back where he rubbed tenderly. It felt amazing to the cowgirl that it made her melt in his chest.

Spike commented, "Wow, you got a lot of tension back there."

She replied, "Well when you've been working on a farm all your life there's bound to be a strain in the muscles. And being in the Selection hasn't helped either. Speaking of… When you do officially dismiss me, will you choose Rarity right away?"

He sighed, "Yes…" he explained, "I was hoping you would stay that's why I kept the Selection going as I did. Rarity was still there in case you didn't. She's wonderful, but there's something missing. With you I feel I have everything I could ever want…"

She felt tears of bitter sweetness threatening to escape her. "I was going to tell you… last night… I was going to tell you I was stayin'… That's why I saw you kissing Sunset…"

Spike let out a small gasp before using his claw to rub his temple, "Oh, Applejack… no wonder you were so angry with me… sweetheart, I'm so, so sorry…"

"It's no worse than what I've done… pushing you away… Not listening to what you were tellin' me… Running away… Nearly gettin' you killed…"

He shook his head and kissed her head, "Half of those things were caused by me being a coward. I didn't try hard enough to reach out to you… Me kissing Sunset was a terrible mistake and that you running away was the consequence of my actions. I was the reason you were in the forest in the first place and about to be attacked by those Timberwolves…" his voice broke, "I think… if I hadn't come when I did…" he started weeping in her mane.

She held him closer and stroked his spines, "But it didn't… And it was my fault, not yours… Had I just stayed put, you wouldn't be like this…"

"So…? We're both to blame?"

She slightly chuckled, "Pretty much…"

He held her closer, "Sweet Celestia, I have missed this…"

"So have I…"

They stayed like that for the rest of the night until sleep overwhelmed them.

* * *

By the next morning, they woke up to the smell of food cooking. Zecora came up to them with a smile.

"Well, I see that your bonding moments in dreadful weather have made you feel so much better."

Applejack blushed as she slowly got up, "Uh, sorry, Zecora, if we did anything inappropriate while in your home."

Zecora shook her head, "Your hearts needed to be mended. It was best that I left when I did." A bark suddenly sounded off and grin formed the zebra's face. "And even in dreary weather, I came by an old friend you'll likely remember." she opened her door and a small brown and white dog ran in.

Applejack gasped happily, "Winona!" she held arms out for the pup as Winona began to lick Applejack's face.

Spike watched on with mirth as the mare played with her pet. Zecora approached him and checked his healing injuries. "Ah, your wounds are curing rather nicely, young dragon so princely."

"Yeah, they don't feel as bad as they were last night." he replied.

"Come, have some tea and biscuits, my own special recipe. It should give you enough energy to trot all the way back to Canterlot."

Applejack said to them, "And I'll be there every step of the way."

Spike and her shared a smile even though they knew it would not last forever.

* * *

The walk back to Canterlot didn't take too long especially when Winona was leading the way. Applejack told Zecora to tell her family what happen and that she and Winona would be home soon. The zebra of course would keep her promise. The dragon and pony didn't say anything during the walk as they wanted to savor this moment of them being together before it was over.

When they got to the castle gates, the guards let them in as one of them escorted them to where everybody would be. When entering the castle, Spike and Applejack could sense something was wrong and their feelings were correct when they were taken into the throne room, where the Pinkie was bawling her eyes out and Rarity and Fluttershy were trying to comfort her as Sunset kept her distance from them. While the royal sisters, Discord, Ember, and Garble were looking at a griffon and a pony in chains that Applejack recognized all too well since the griffon's last attack.

Spike was the one to speak, "What's going on here?"

Everyone turned to their direction. Ember flew to her brother, "Spike! Thank Thorn!" then she saw his bandages and her eyes burn in fury, "What happen to you?!"

Applejack spoke up, "He saved my life from some Timberwolves that were about to eat me!"

Spike said, "And in turn, Applejack saved my life by getting me to a healer in the forest."

Everyone had gawked at such events happening to the duo. Then Spike asked again, "Now what is going on here?"

Discord answered for them, "Last night, after you went off to get Miss Applejack back, the castle was under attack by the griffons again! Luckily, yours truly was here to capture the masterminds behind it!" he pointed to the pony and griffon.

The pony exclaimed, "You did not capture us! It was a freak accident that caused me to lose control of my flying and I got tangled in the curtains, and the same thing happen to Gilda!"

The spirit wagged his finger, "Ah, but it was I who made that freak accident happen, Miss Rainbow Dash."

The pony gawked, "How did you know my name?!"

Discord replied with a smug look, "I know everypony."

Celestia stated, "The point is, we now have two of the beings responsible for the attacks happening and for taking Miss Maud Pie from her home."

Pinkie then yelled with angry tears running down her face, "Yeah! My sister was taken by a bunch of mean-meanie griffons and I want her back!"

Gilda retorted, "We haven't taken any loser ponies! Why would we? All we care about is getting the Idol of Boreas back, which _they_ have stolen from us!" glaring at the dragons in the room.

Ember glowered back at the griffon, "And we don't have your stupid idol, bird. I've searched every part of my homeland and it's not there."

Applejack spoke up, "Excuse me, but I feel like I'm missing something here." she turned to Pinkie, "Why do you think the griffons took your sister?"

Luna answered for the pink mare, "We received a report that Maudelina Daisy Pie was taken and that there was griffon feathers from where she was last seen."

Applejack said, "If you ask me that doesn't make a lick of sense, just because there were griffon feathers doesn't mean Maud was taken by them."

Rainbow gestured, "Exactly! Thank you!"

The royal sisters exchanged looks, before Celestia stated, "That remains to be seen. For now, Miss Gilda and Miss Rainbow Dash must be taken in for attacking the castle."

Luna nodded to some guards standing by, and they had to take the chained griffon and pony out of the room as Gilda and Rainbow kept their heads held high. Applejack could clearly see that they were fighters and that they won't let chains and imprisonment break their will.

Once they were out of the room, Garble pointed to Applejack and Spike, "Now what punishment should we inflict on the pony for running away?"

Applejack scowled and was about to speak when Spike spoke for her, "She may have left the Selection without my permission but at least she was willing to come back and she saved my life, Garble, and as such I am indebted to her."

Garble scoffed, "Well we'll have to see what Uncle Torch has to say about that…" he went out the room with Ember quickly following after him.

Spike addressed the rest of the Elite, "I'll be by to visit all of you soon. So please return to your rooms."

They did as he said with Pinkie still being comforted by Fluttershy and Rarity.

Then Spike turned to Applejack whispering, "Head to your room for now, and I'll be there soon to tell you what'll happen."

She nodded and was tempted to kiss his cheek but decided against it, she figured she lost that privilege to be intimate with him at this point. She went out of the throne room and found Winona waiting for her. It brought her some relief that whatever was going to happen to her she would at least have her pet with her to get through it.

When she got back to her room, she was greeted by three sobbing maids that were overjoyed to see her and she told them she was sorry for running away and making them worried. They forgave her thankfully and when they left the room she had a visitor.

Silver Shill asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were going to run away like that?"

She replied, "I didn't want you or anyone else to get trouble for the decision I made."

"What will happen to you?"

Applejack shrugged, "I don't know. But one thing's for sure, I've lost the only dragon I have ever cared about…" she deeply sighed.

He sighed as well, "I never stood a chance, did I? Ever since you met him, you've been head over hooves… And even now you're still mooning over him…"

AJ touched his shoulder in comfort, "I'm sorry, Shill. But it goes to show that I'm not the right one for ya. Maybe, it's time for you to look elsewhere, find someone whose going to love only ya, ya deserve that."

He slightly smiled, "Yeah… And… I'm really sorry about you and the prince…"

"Don't worry about that. I lost him on my own accord so I will just simply have to live up to what I did."

He shook his head, "You make it sound so easy…"

Applejack admitted sorrowfully, "Yeah, I do, don't I?'

* * *

There was foreboding silence in the room as Torch glowered right at Spike. Garble and Ember watched on the side, with the red dragon looking smug while Ember gave no emotion on her face.

Torch slowly spoke with a hint of anger, "Do you realize what would have happen had you died right then and there?"

Spike started, "But I didn't-"

"SILENCE!"

The young drake went quiet.

Torch slowly spoke again, "The Selection would have gone undone and our treaty with the ponies would have been broken! And all because you just had to go after a worthless mare that defied your authority! I want her punished!"

Spike retorted, "She saved my life! I am honored bound to repay her back!"

Ember stepped in, "Dad, he makes a good point, for you know we are bound to serve those that save us. It's rare given we dragons don't give anyone reason to save us but in Spike's case, that's how it is."

Torch snorted irritably, "He always was the weak link in our mighty chain…"

Spike's eyes widen in shock as did Ember's while Garble was smiling more.

Torch continued speaking, "You were always weaker than the rest of your dragon brethren. You were always small and feeble that you couldn't do anything right. Even now, you are still puny compared to the other dragons of our land. And with the Selection, you nearly chose a wife that would dare disobey our way of life! You may be honored bound to her but I will not have you pick her as a mate!"

Spike was speechless to speak and looked downcast until Ember said to her father, "What if she was taught to be more self-restraint and obedient?"

Garble scoffed in amusement, "Yeah, right! That pony is an earth pony, what's to stop her from using her strength and challenge the rest of us?!"

Fury burned in Ember's eyes never had she wanted to destroy her cousin more than ever.

Torch stated, "All the more reason she cannot be chosen. With an earth pony's strength it gives them a chance to confront us. I will not have you and this pony ruin all that we are! This Selection has always been a way to show the ponies that we are a dominating force and that we're the ones in control!"

Spike couldn't believe what he was hearing, all this time he thought that the Selection was suppose to bring peace between two lands, but no, it was nothing but a game for the dragons. All they had to do was pick a pony that was the most submissive or greedy of the bunch that way it pleased both parties while the dragons still kept control over the Selection and that the pony taken wouldn't fight them.

For the first time in his life, Spike wanted to fight. He didn't like fighting the other dragons growing up but now… this was something that had to be done… They couldn't keep control over this, it wasn't right. Forcing mares to enter the Selection was terrible, though he can admit that without that show of force he never would have met the mares of his Selection and they were all wonderful. But they at least deserved to make that choice of coming here or not.

 _Then I never would have met Applejack and I wouldn't have to feel this pain of letting her go…_

Ember must have read his mind for she said, "Dad… While Spike isn't the strongest of dragons he does have a strong heart and he actually cares for these ponies… At least see if the mare can be tamed into behaving properly. Think about it, if Spike can make sure an earth pony learns her place then it would show that the strongest of ponies would be completely at the dragons' mercy, making us the greater species." she bluffed, hoping her father would buy that excuse.

Fortunately for her, Torch actually seemed to consider it, which made Garble frown. Both Ember and Spike held their breaths as they waited for their father's final verdict. Finally the large dragon said.

"If the mare can be controlled by him then he may chose her. _But_ if she isn't, I want her gone, is that understood?"

Spike and Ember exchanged glances before facing Torch again and nodded.

* * *

 _ **AN: As much as I am able to update these at a fast rate, I still need your reviews telling me if this is good or not and input helps too in case I should change something before releasing more chapters.**_


	29. Chapter 28

Applejack sat on the bed with Winona curled right next her, she stroked Winona's fur as she said softly, "Well, girl… It sure was an interesting experience being here… it wasn't what I thought it was goin' be… And never did I imagine I would've come this close to finding love… I sure hope Rarity will make him happy…" a small tear came down her cheek.

"It's not over yet." said a voice.

She turned to see Spike approaching her.

Applejack gave a confused look, "What do you mean?"

Spike kneeled by her bedside taking her hoof, his expression was hard to read, but whatever he was about to say she knew it would be important.

"It took some convincing but Ember and I managed to talk our father to letting you stay here."

She gasped, "Really?!"

He nodded but his face was serious, "Yes, but here comes the hard part now…"

Her brow lifted up, not sure if she would like this.

"He has made a condition that I make sure I can keep you in check. Which means you're going have to start being obedient toward me and my family."

Her eyes widen at that statement.

He kept speaking, "Believe me, I know that's a tall order for you to fulfill, but that's how it must be for now. Just until Ember finally gets the Bloodstone Scepter. I need to know I can depend on you… Because if I can't… then I'm sorry Applejack… but I'm going to have to go with the other girls still here… Pinkie's already gone, we've talk, she didn't want this and she needs to be at home with her family right now due to her sister disappearing like that… So it comes down to this… Can you do this…? For me?"

She could see the pleading in his eyes, he wanted her to stay and if she was honest with herself, so did she…

Both her heart and head were in sync as she thought.

 _You can do this for him… I know you can… it'll be tough… but for him… it'll be worth it…_

She told him, "Spike… I can't imagine having a life without you… I won't back out of this. I can be there for you…"

He sighed in relief and tears of joy were threatening to escape him. She embraced him as he uttered, "Thank you… Thank you so much…"

A nudge from Winona made her remember something and exclaimed, "Aw, shoot! I told Zecora to tell my family I would be home! But since I'm stayin' after all…"

Spike smirked, "You can always write them a letter telling them so."

She furrowed her brow, "Uh, I thought we were forbidden to write letters during the Selection since the mare chosen has to get used to leaving her family behind and any contact with them would just make it worst?"

He replied with a smug look, "Not if you have magical fire breath that allows the letter to be teleported anywhere you want it to go."

Now she was more confused than ever, "Say what now?"

He chuckled as he explained that Celestia had casted a spell on him allowing him to send and receive letters from long distances and that was surprise he was planning on showing to her before she told him to hold it off. He could see her eyes were lighting up from the gift and some tears were forming.

"So… I can have contact with my family…?" she questioned with a smile.

"Right, and through me, you'll be able to…" he held her hooves.

"You and my family… I was sure I was going to have to choose between ya, but now… Oh, Spike… thank you… thank you so much…" she landed her head on his chest.

He slightly laughed as he stroked her mane, "I said that not ten minutes ago…" then his face turned serious again as he had her face him. "But as much as we've mended our relationship we still have to prove to my family that you can follow orders…"

She sighed, "You're right…"

"Believe me, if I could, I would propose right now, but until my father approves of you it can't happen."

"I understand…"

"In meantime, write that letter to your family so I can send it." he grinned.

She smiled at that.

They lingered on their goodbyes and when Spike had gone, Applejack found some parchment and a quill. She saw Winona heading for the pet bed her maids brought in for her and fell asleep. But as she was beginning to write, someone barged into her room and she was surprised to see it was Spike's cousin.

Garble had this weird smirk on his face when approaching Applejack, and she quickly braced herself. With a dubious tone in her voice, she asked, "Can I help you with something, your highness?"

"You can help by getting out of this place…" he smirked evilly.

Her brow slightly furrowed as she asked, "And why would I want to do that?"

Garble stated, "For several reasons. You're nothing but a useless pony who's too strong for her good, which is why it makes sense that my cousin would chose you since he needs someone to fight his battles for him. He really is a spineless twit."

Her eyes widen from his words and she angrily shouted, "Don't you dare talk about Spike like that! He's not a spineless twit! The way he saved me from those Timberwolves took great courage and he got hurt because of that!"

"Yet you were the reason he got hurt at all and that's what makes him stupid for going after you." he kept smirking.

Applejack didn't argue back. She still blamed herself for what happen to Spike.

Garble kept going, "You may have him honored bound to repay you back but there's no way he'll be able to keep you under control. Ever since I got here I've seen how you mares interact with each other. At least the others can keep in place, you however seem to stand out with your brash behavior. Not only that but your looks are average with your freckles, greasy hair, and that old hat you're wearing."

Applejack gritted her teeth.

"Had it been up to me, I would have made sure you were out those doors on the first day or better yet…" he menacingly grinned down to her, "I would've had a little fun…"

That line made her shiver. She had a inkling on what he had meant by _a little_ _fun_ …

"Yeah, I say you're pretty lucky the twerp got to do this instead of me. At first it was suppose to be me but then Ember's mom had another egg, which was actually weird."

That intrigued her, "How so?"

"Aunt Magma was supposedly too sick to lay another egg but that rumor was proven false afterwards when the squirt arrived, but it still doesn't make sense to me how the twerp looks nothing like the rest of our mighty family."

That intrigued Applejack further.

 _So Spike doesn't look anything like his family?_

Of course now that she thought about it, whenever she saw Spike with Ember and Garble, he really didn't look anything like them!

 _Whoa… okay that is very strange… But I'm going to have to look into that later, right now, there's a varmint in my room even if he is royalty and I won't let him bully me into giving up on Spike!_

She paid attention to the dragon standing in front of her.

Garble said with a dark grimace, "So I'm going to give you a warning… If you don't leave within the next couple of weeks, there's going to be hell to pay…" he showed off his sharp fangs.

Applejack declared as she stood her ground, "I don't think so, you scaly mass of cow cud. Spike means a lot to me and I ain't goin' let you tell me otherwise!"

Garble kept scowling until his face softened and he gave off a creepy smirk, "Uh, looks like this will be easier than I thought…" he started for the door, "I don't need you to leave on your own accord, instead my cousin will have no choice but to kick you out because you can't hold your tongue!" he laughed as he went out.

Applejack was hit with sudden awareness on how she been acting.

 _Hoo doggy, this is goin' be harder than I thought…_

She went toward her balcony to get some fresh air when her maids came back in. Coco saw her and asked, "Is everything alright, Applejack?"

The cowgirl turned back to her with a smile, "Everything's fine, in fact it's better than fine… Because I ain't foolin' around no more… I want that dragon as my husband and by golly, I'm goin' fight for him!"

Her maids let out excellent squeals with Night Gilder proclaiming, "And we'll help!"

Applejack beam at them, she figured with these gals by her side she's got a good shot at winning this.

* * *

"Okay, I get why you're keeping the others, but why are you keeping Fluttershy around?" Discord had to ask the drake in his room. "I mean, you told me yourself how you don't have an intimate relationship with her and that she was just a great friend, so why haven't you dismissed her?"

Spike looked up to him with a smirk, "Isn't it obvious? I'm keeping her around for you, dude."

Discord's mouth literally dropped to the ground before he sputtered, "What?! But-but-but…"

Spike rolled his eyes, "Come on, Discord, your crush on her is so obvious…"

The spirit said indignantly, "Well of course it is! That's why I want you to eliminate her so I can visit her myself when she's at home! I can't very well put the moves on her while she's in the Selection now can I?! We'll end up like Twilight and that other guy!"

Spike protested, "But you have powers! You can easily handle any punishment they would give you!"

He sarcastically points out, "Congratulations, you just started another war between ponies and dragons." he sighed, "Look, after the Great Fire War, Cay-Cay, Lulu, and I were magically sworn to never mess with the dragon prince's choosing during the Selection. And since Fluttershy is still an official contestant, I can't touch her, literally and metaphorically."

Spike's eyes widen and uttered, "Wow… I'm sorry, I had no idea… But I had to send Pinkie home, she told me she didn't see us having a future together and frankly either did I, and on top of that, her sister went missing. So I have to keep Fluttershy around just a little bit longer."

Discord groaned and laid on the floor as he moaned, "Ever since Nightmare Night, she and I gained a friendship." he summoned a daisy and started plucking at it, "Whenever we see each other in the castle, we take a few moments to talk, to laugh… We even started having tea every Tuesday just to spend more time together…" he sighed heavily with big eyes, "She's an angel…"

Spike got up from his bed, and patted Discord's head, "Hang in there, pal… I just need time for Applejack to get Father's approval. Once we have it, I'll release the other girls and you and Fluttershy will be free to do whatever you want."

* * *

 _ **AN: Keep those reviews coming, and honestly it surprises me how there's a lack of shock of Maud being taken. I thought for sure there would be some guesses as to why that is. You can still give out theories if you like, because I would love to hear them.**_


	30. Chapter 29

Applejack had set her hat aside as Sugar Belle did her hair. As Sugar used the brush to softly stroke AJ's straw blonde mane, Night Gilder and Coco Pommel were trying to find the right attire for her to wear. Garble's words got her thinking, if she started coming across as sweet and compliant, then maybe that would get Spike's father to approve of her quicker.

Sugar then braided her mane and put it up in a bun. They stared in the mirror to observe her handiwork.

The unicorn asked, "Do you think that's good enough?"

AJ smiled, "It's perfect."

Night Gilder exclaimed, "Darn it! There's not one dress in this closet that's good enough for making you look like you're modest and demure!"

Coco offered, "I can make one but I'm going to need a sewing kit."

NG told her, "I'll get it while you find the fabrics that you need."

The two left, leaving Sugar Belle and Applejack alone. There was a bit of silence between them until AJ asked, "So, how you've been?"

Sugar slightly blushed, "It's been quite a week, given how close you were to being punished and getting thrown out."

Applejack blushed as well, "Yeah… that was a close call…"

Sugar admitted, "It was worrisome how you disappeared like that. We knew you were upset about something, that it was decided that I would check up on you before going to bed that night. Of course when I saw your bed was empty I had to alert the guards."

Applejack shook her head in amazement, "Looks like Spike wasn't the only one that saved my life that night… If you hadn't called the guards to alert him then…"

Sugar just nodded, "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Seriously, if there's anything I can do for you, Sugar Belle, you just name it."

Sugar was taken aback by Applejack's statement and ended up stammering while looking down, "I'm not sure if I should be asking this… but would it be okay if I call on your brother…?"

Applejack's eyes widen at this request and turned to face the blushing unicorn.

"My brother? Why?"

"When the families of the Elite came, Big Mac was exploring the castle when I came across him, I soon found out that you were his brother while he found out I was your maid. I started conversing and well… he was so sweet listening to me…" her blush deepened.

Applejack was astounded by this until she remembered Nightmare Night and how her brother was off somewhere with Pinkie's sister. She slightly frowned while thinking.

 _Big Mac… you better not be foolin' around… If I ever find out you've been tugging at fillies' heartstrings… You've got a lot to answer for._

Sugar then stated, "But I won't call on him if you don't want that, I would completely understand!"

Applejack motioned, "Nonsense, I wouldn't be upset at all if you did that. In fact, I think it's rather sweet that you like my brother that way but I think he might be seeing someone else right now…" she gave a sympathetic look.

Sugar gave a disappointed look, "Oh…"

"But I'm sure with a quick letter to him, I can get the whole story. Spike has a way of sending letters through his fire and he can receive them back."

Sugar Belle lit up at the notion and found some paper and a quill so Applejack could start writing.

* * *

Spike and Rarity sat together in a parlor as Spike admitted with guilt about his actions with Sunset and his confessions with Applejack.

He told her, "I still find you a very beautiful, kind, generous, and loving mare, and if things had gone differently I would have chosen you on the spot. But through the skin of our teeth, Ember and I were able to convince our father otherwise."

Rarity frowned, "So… I was right along… I've always been the second choice…"

Spike sighed, "I'm sorry, Rarity. I don't like using you that way but it's… I don't know what it is… there's just something that clicks whenever I'm with Applejack…"

The unicorn uttered, "I know…" suddenly she pressed her lips to his!

Spike's eyes were wide from the impact until she moved back.

"What in Equestria was that for?" he asked, genuinely confused by what happen.

"Did you feel anything from that?" she inquired.

He thought about it and replied, "No, I didn't…" then he nervously said, "Not that it was a bad kiss!"

She shook her head, "Of course not, it was very pleasant. But I didn't feel any spark, did you?"

He shook his head, "Nothing… With Applejack, I actually feel this fire that rages and it keeps on burning even after we finish kissing…" he said that last bit with a dreamy look before realizing he gave out this information to a former crush. He cringed when looking at her face, but to his surprise she was smiling bright at him!

Rarity squealed, "I knew it! She is your true love!"

"You're not upset?" he questioned.

"Oh, Spike, while I am a little disappointed I wasn't more to you, it just shows we were not meant to be… A part of me knew you were still hung up on her and I know for a fact that Applejack felt similar. Then when you two came back a couple of days ago telling us about the Timberwolves, I knew then I had to brace myself to be let go… And I am correct in assuming you felt nothing with Sunset when you kissed her?"

Spike nodded, "I wasn't thinking about how good it was, I was just letting her think she had a chance when she didn't. Needless to say, that was very wrong of me to do that…"

"So you've told me…" she sighed, "But that's in the past now, the important thing right now is for you to focus on your future."

"If there is a future… I worry that she won't gain my father's approval… I know Applejack will try but I'm not sure if that'll be enough…"

Rarity pointed, "Then what you and she need, is a little extra help…" she winked.

Spike was astonished, how could a something like a Selection managed to give him a soul mate and friends he thought he would never have in his lifetime? He asked, "Would you really?"

Rarity merely nodded, "Naturally, for nothing should stand in the way of true love!"

Spike chuckled at her declaration but he felt grateful nevertheless.

* * *

Applejack had the letter in her mouth as she went searching for Spike, but when she was passing the library, she heard someone sobbing. She stopped to see who it was figuring if there was any way she could help whoever was crying. But when she found the source, she gasped in shock that the letter dropped out of her mouth. Sunset Shimmer had never once shown signs of vulnerability before and when she caught sight of the cowgirl, she scowled and exclaimed, "Ugh! What do you want?!"

Applejack was quick to reply, "I heard crying and thought I should investigate. I never thought in a million years that it would be you doing the crying…"

Sunset wiped her tear-stain eyes in anger, "Let me guess you're going to tell everyone that Sunset Shimmer has weaknesses too."

"Hey, it's none of my dang business. Besides, I don't even what you're cryin' about. You're usually so confident and intimating."

Sunset gave a sad smirk, "That I am… or rather… I used to be…"

Applejack gawked to that response, asking, "What happen to you? Where's the Sunset Shimmer that would throw insults, provoke ponies, and hit her maids?"

The amber unicorn shrugged, "Guess I got a taste of my own medicine… Spike, he… You know, I thought I had him in the palm of my hoof since day one… But… he managed to see right through me and used me the way I was using him… He's a smart dragon."

AJ slightly chuckled, muttering, "He is…"

"It's been you, hasn't it?" Sunset inquired. "It's always been you."

"Well, I wouldn't know about that… I wasn't exactly an option when we first came here. I wasn't even planning on sticking around until Spike…"

Sunset snorted, "Typical… Of course when I first came here, I couldn't wait to be a princess and have it all."

"Why? No offense, but you don't strike me as being a trophy wife."

Sunset raised a brow, "Trophy wife?"

Now it was Applejack's turn to be confused, "He never told you? Mares chosen from the Selection don't have a say in Dragonia affairs. They just stay on the sidelines for the rest of their lives."

Sunset uttered, "So… I never would've…" she eyed the mare, "How do I know you're not lying about this?"

Applejack sighed in exasperation, "Sunset, I hate lyin' to anypony. Lies hurt. I know firsthoof how that is. So I'm not lyin' about this, and if you still don't believe me, you can ask Spike yourself."

She scoffed, "Like Spike is going to talk to me, the way he left me the other night, I'm pretty sure he's done with me. It'll be a matter of time before he kicks me out."

"You know, this is crazy talkin' to you casually like this." Applejack realized. "It's like you aren't that mare that insulted me, Twilight, and the other girls that have been here."

Sunset's eyes widen before she showed a look of remorse making the country mare even more surprise.

"Wow… I really have been awful… haven't I…?"

Applejack couldn't help but smirk, "Yeah, you pretty much were."

Sunset chuckled, "You weren't kidding about your honesty."

This made them both laugh, it's like the last few months didn't matter at this point. Their first encounter? Gone. The same went for their fight about Twilight.

Eventually this broke the ice for them as Sunset started to explain her cruelty in the beginning.

"I've been on my own a lot ever since I was little… I grew up in foster homes, so I never had a place to call my own…And it was pretty much why I didn't have any family showing up on Nightmare Night like the rest of you."

"So that's why you weren't with us when we greeted our families…" Applejack expressed quietly.

Sunset nodded, "It was just a fresh reminder I would never have what all of you have. That was the main reason I wanted to get out of Equestria. Also, I thought I would show up everybody that's ever told me about not making it big because I was a no one, and what better way to do that is by being a princess to a powerful kingdom?"

AJ shrugged, "Make senses to me."

"So I formed a plan to make sure I would win, even if it meant undermining the competition. Of course, that plan has gone down in flames, literally… by a dragon that was smart enough to manipulate me in turn."

"Like that kiss he gave ya a few nights ago?"

Sunset gapped, "You saw that?"

Applejack nodded, "I was lookin' for him when I came across your make-out fest…" she muttered that last part bitterly.

"So that's why he ran off!" Sunset proclaimed and stared at Applejack before smirking. "What's the deal with your hair?"

"Uh-oh, are you goin' back to mean Sunset now?"

Sunset shook her head, "Nah, I'm just wondering why you're wearing your mane like that. It's not your style."

Applejack agreed, "It's not. But I'm tryin' to change up my appearance so I can come across as obedient."

Sunset furrowed her brow, "Whatever for?"

"It's like this…" and in a few short moments, she explained the problem of her staying under control or else Spike can't choose her.

Sunset sucked her teeth, "That is indeed a problem."

"So, that's why I'm tryin' to change my appearance, maybe if I feel different I can be different."

"Not bad, but there is a flaw here… Would Spike like you being different? Because at this point you two love each other so…" she trailed off when seeing Applejack's grim face. "Let me guess, you two haven't admit it yet."

Applejack solemnly nodded her head and confessed, "I can't… What if I tell him and it's out in the open like that only for me to lose him in the end?!"

Sunset rolled her eyes, "You're being overdramatic…"

She slit her eyes, "Am I? He almost lost his life when he saved me from those Timberwolves! And recently, I would have gotten punished and thrown out for running away had Spike and his sister not talk their father out of it! Not to mention the time I pushed him away only for him to get close to Rarity! I can't say it! I won't say it!"

Sunset stated, "Then we need a game plan to make sure you and Spike can be together."

Applejack stared at her in awe, "You'll help me with that?"

Sunset smiled, "I know, I'm the last pony you would expect help from. But it's the least I can do for all the terrible things I've done, especially since I did give you that nasty cut on your cheek."

Applejack grinned as she thought, _It's hard to believe this is the same Sunset Shimmer that was so ruthless to her fellow contestants, but now this mare that's sorry for all that's she done…"_ and said, _"_ I'd be a fool to not accept your help."

The earth pony held her hoof out and the unicorn took it with joy as they shook.

* * *

 ** _AN: Now there's the Sunset Shimmer we all love! While a reviewer made an interesting suggestion about her teaming up with Garble, I wanted to keep true to the third book of the series, The One. It's because of this book I casted Sunset as Celeste because whenever I read passages about the character feeling remorseful of her past deeds, it reminded me of Sunset so much! Besides, reformed Sunset is the best!_**


	31. Chapter 30

_**AN: Fluff galore in this chapter! With some sultry in the mix. Sorry if you were expecting an update yesterday but I wasn't feeling so good so I couldn't. Okay, here's what's going to happen regarding the rest of the story, I'm going to release one more chapter, then I'm going to take a break due to the fact we have to wait for an episode in Season 7 to air which if my sister and I estimating right won't be until close to the end of summer. It sucks, I know, but I really think this episode might give me some good inspiration. So in the meantime, enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think of it. Your feedback is very important to me.**_

* * *

"Well this has been a weird day full of revelations." said Spike as he met Applejack in her room that night. She had finishing explaining Sunset's changed behavior just as he told her about what Rarity did and told him. He could tell she wasn't thrilled that Rarity kissed him but there was relief afterwards when learning that neither of them felt anything. But he had just been as surprise when she told him about Sunset crying and explaining herself on why the unicorn acted the way she did in the first place.

"It sure has…" she sighed while lying top of her bed as she stretched out.

Spike couldn't help staring at her figure and the way she was laying there… it was quite a tempting position as he found himself wanting to lie on top of her and start kissing her to no end but kept himself in check, there was too much at stake right now so he would have to wait. Then he realized her silky blonde mane was up in a braided bun this whole time.

He asked, "What's with your hair?"

She sat back up to face him, "Just thought I try somethin' different, maybe then I can be different and act the way your father wants me to."

Spike shook his head, "Applejack… just because you have to be obedient doesn't mean you have to change yourself completely… It's like I said, you only need to follow my father's orders until Ember is the new Dragon Lord. This mane style is not you in the least, in fact I like how you keep your hair down…" he started undoing the do and when the mane fell onto her shoulders, he sighed happily, "Much better…" and began to stroke.

Applejack smirked, "The only reason you like my hair down is so you can run your claws through it."

He replied suggestively, "Maybe… or maybe I just like touching you so much…"

"Is that a fact, lover boy?" she asked playfully.

"Yes, it's a fact of life." he flirted.

"Then how's this for a fact of life… I can beat ya in any contest you throw at me…" she kept smirking.

"That sounds more like a challenge then a fact of life." he smirked back.

"And if it is?" she led on.

"Then I'm going to have come with a challenge that will show you that I can beat you at your own pace." he pretended to ponder on it, "Say… whose the strongest?"

"You're on!" she grabbed hold of his face and kissed him square on the lips, leaving him in quite a bit of a daze. Then she moved back to grab the letter she wrote this afternoon and asked, "Oh, before you go, think you can send this letter to my brother?"

Getting out his daze, he smiled, "I can do that." taking the letter and blew fire on it, making it disappear.

"Thanks… I can't tell you how grateful I am that you agreed to turn yourself into a walking mailbox…" she slightly giggled.

He shook his head in amusement, "I wanted to do it…" then said seriously, "Your family is important to you and I hate how you were force to choose between them and me, but I want to thank you for staying…" he put his arms around her, "that meant so much to me…"

She kissed his arm, "It means just as much that you're here next to me…"

Spike smiled as he held her closer, "Since now that the other girls have given up their pursuit of me, I'm all yours now." he kissed the back of her head and slowly made his way down to her back.

Applejack was lost in pure bliss from those kisses as her thoughts screamed, _Sweet Celestia, never let this end!_

Unfortunately it had to come to an end as Spike stopped kissing and got up making Applejack do something that was completely out of character for her, she whimpered.

Spike faced her with a sad smile, "Believe me, I don't want stop this anymore then you do, but the timing is off since we still need to wait for approval… But when that happens… We'll have all the time we want and we won't have to hold back…"

"Promise?" she questioned.

He nodded, "Promise." he took her hoof and kissed it. "Now what time should I pick you up tomorrow for that contest?" he smirked.

"Noon?"

"Not soon enough."

She smirked, "I can do 11:45."

"Done." he kissed her lips this time before going out the door.

* * *

Applejack apologized the next day when Coco presented her with a sweet looking dress, "Sorry you had to make it all for nothing…"

But Coco shook her head, "It's okay, besides, the trip wasn't a complete loss…" she blushed.

Night Gilder rolled her eyes, "She's talking about the guy she met, Silver Shill."

Applejack's eyes widen before a smile crept on her face as Coco stammered out.

"He was looking for more material to make Sir Hoity-Toity wigs when he saw me struggling to get a fabric on the top shelf and he helped me out by lifting me up…"

"Aw…" AJ gushed.

Coco blushed further, "Once I had the fabric, we started talking and well… I asked him he wanted to have dinner some night…"

Night Gilder commented, "And that's bold coming from her." telling Coco, "You must've really liked this guy to risk rejection like that."

Coco admitted, "It wasn't easy, but I couldn't let the opportunity pass me by."

NG said, "At least he said 'yes' by the time I came to get you."

Applejack smiled further from that answer, _Atta boy, Shill!_ And since she knew Silver and Coco's personal histories together, she realized the relationship actually had potential! _Coco will definitely be a better pony for him then I ever could be…_ Then she addressed Coco, "You should take the dress for your date."

The reserved mare gasped, "I couldn't!"

The earth pony motioned, "I insist. Also, I think the dress will be better on you then it ever would on me." she smirked.

Coco flushed as she beamed, "Thank you…"

"Yer welcome." she checked the clock on the wall, "Speaking of dates, mine's going to be here soon."

Her maids giggled as they started to leave the room and wished her luck.

* * *

Spike and Applejack made it to the castle's gym where the guards would do training exercises, but today it was completely empty thanks to Spike's request to Shining Armor to make sure they would have the room all to themselves.

He questioned to his date, "So how we do go about this of finding out who's the strongest?"

Applejack went, "Hmmm…" as she looked around before settling on a couple of barbells hanging on a rack. She went to them and told Spike, "Whoever can throw these the farthest should prove which of one is the strongest."

Spike gave a determined look, "Deal."

Applejack grabbed a fifteen pound barbell and with a hup she threw it across the room where it landed with a clang. She smirked at the result, then turned to the dragon stating, "Your turn, lover boy."

Spike smirked back as he also grabbed a fifteen pound barbell and brace himself. Then in one quick motion, he threw the barbell across the room where it also landed with a clang.

They quickly went over to see which barbell was further but to their complete surprise the barbells were in the exact same position! It was a tie.

"Whoa…" uttered Spike, "Garble wasn't kidding about earth ponies rivaling us in strength…"

Applejack slightly scowled, "I rather you not mention that scaly varmint…"

Spike turned to her with a concern look, "Why?"

She sighed, "He came to me a few nights ago tryin' to bully me into leaving…"

Spike gnashed his teeth, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

She shook her head, "No. But I sure wasn't goin' let him tell me what to do."

He sighed in relief, "Good…" there was a pause before he said, "You know, I thought he was cool, my cousin. I actually looked up to him when I was younger. He let me hung with him during the Great Dragon Migration and taught me how to be a dragon, and everything was going so well until he and a couple of his friends took me on a raid to swipe eggs from a phoenix's nest…"

Applejack gaped at this information.

He continued, "Luckily, the eggs were already hatched and the chicks got away with their parents, but while Garble was chasing them, I found there was one egg that hadn't hatch yet. So I took the egg back home and letting it hatch without my cousin trying to smash it. Because of that, I had Pee-wee, and we've best pals since." he blew on his fingers, and with a squawk, a majestic phoenix showed up and landed on Spike's waiting arm.

The dragon introduced his pet to his mare, "Applejack, Pee-wee. Pee-wee, Applejack."

AJ chuckled, "Howdy, Pee-wee." tipping her hat to him.

Pee-wee squawked as he nudged his head to her.

Spike smiled at the sight, "He likes you."

She smirked, "And I like him."

Spike signaled Pee-wee to go as he sat on the floor and she did the same. They ended up staring into each other's emerald eyes, as Spike reached for her hoof and whispered, "I like you too, you know… well, more than like… I like, like you…"

Her eyes gleamed from hearing that, she could tell he was so close to saying it. And in his eyes he was hoping she would do the same.

"I feel the same…" she replied softly.

He was on the edge of tears coming down. Before they could be shed, she gently wiped the wetness away before kissing his cheek. He cupped her face and moved his lips to hers. As their tongues twirled in their mouths, they were so lost in the kissing that Spike landed on top of his back with her right on top. When they took a breath, he chuckled while moving his claws through her hair.

"Is this always going to be a habit with us? Kissing at every chance we get?"

Applejack smirked, "I would think so…" as she leaned forward close to his face she said, "By the way, I want a rematch of who's the strongest…"

He gave a sly grin, "An arm wrestling contest then to determine it once and for all?"

She kept smirking while moving closer to his face, "Hm… I was thinkin'… more along the lines… of _tongue_ wrestlin'…"

"Challenge accepted, my dear…" he quipped remembering how Applejack didn't like being called 'my dear' when they first met.

"Oh-ho-ho, you just asked for it now, lover boy…" she pressed her lips onto his with force, demanding access.

When he did let her in, their tongues danced making the kiss that much more pleasurable. When they took a breath, they looked at each other for a moment. Before Spike uttered, "Who do you think won?"

Applejack shook her head, "Honestly? I could really careless…"

He softly chuckled as he held her in an embrace. "I'll have to go soon, but it's hard to depart from you…"

She nodded, feeling the exact same way.

"Can I pick you up at 11: 45 again tomorrow?"

"That would be amazing…" she sighed into his chest.

They stayed like that for a few moments before having to say their bittersweet goodbyes.


	32. Chapter 31

Applejack entered the leisure room with a sigh and a smile on her face. When she saw the others looking at her with smirks, she inquired, "What?"

The trio giggled, no doubt Sunset had recently made amends with Rarity and Fluttershy and they in turn forgave and accepted her. Now together they were ganging up on Applejack.

Rarity said with a smile, "Darling, you're swooning…"

Fluttershy tittered, "And it's so adorable."

Sunset scoffed in amusement, "You are so head over hooves…"

Applejack blushed and stammered, "Come on now, that's just…" but she couldn't denide it even if she wanted to. Besides, why would she want to? Spike was hers now and she was his… A dreamy look came on her face and the girls giggled again. She said, "Okay, fine, you got me."

Rarity squealed, "Give us all the details!"

Sunset demanded playfully, "Right now!"

So she did, she shared what happen during her time with Spike as the girls gushed and cooed. When she was done, they sighed.

Rarity said with a hint of sadness, "You really are his true love… You're so lucky. I hope I'll have what you have someday…"

Applejack gave a tiny smile and touched the unicorn's shoulder, "I'm sure you will. You're kind, generous, and glamorous that you'll have an army of stallions waitin' for you when you get home."

Rarity flipped her mane, "How very true."

They laughed at her statement.

Sunset pointed, "Same goes for Fluttershy." she addressed the pegasus with remorse, "I knew right off the bat you were going be one of the few to make it to the top but I thought you would get scared and beg to leave in the end."

Fluttershy admitted, "I wanted to leave on the first day, but Spike helped ease my worries and later… I…" a tiny blush crept on her face, "I found I didn't want to leave… and it wasn't because Spike."

This peak the girls' interest.

Rarity questioned, "Fluttershy, is there a certain someone that you've met, that you're not telling me about?"

Fluttershy replied, "Well, we all have met him on the day he showed up out of nowhere to introduce himself…"

They gaped and uttered out, "Discord?!"

Suddenly said spirit of chaos popped up, "You called?"

Sunset said, "No, we didn't, but as long as you're here you might as well answer our question about you and Fluttershy being together."

Discord turned to the butter-colored mare, and whined, "Flutters, we said we weren't going to say anything! Don't you remember what happen to Twilight Sparkle and what's-his-name?!"

She nodded bashfully and apologized, "I'm sorry, Discord, it just came out." then her voice became stronger, "Besides, I don't want to hide what we have! You mean too much to me!"

The girls awed while Discord sighed, "I don't want to hide it either, sweetheart, but we have to wait until after the Selection is over. You are not a free mare until Spike dismisses you."

Applejack muttered under her breath, "No duh…"

Discord continued, "And that can't happen until this one here," points to Applejack, "gains approval from the big bad dragon lord."

AJ objected, "Hey! Don't go blaming this on me! The dragon lord is nothin' but a tyrant and he wants to keep everything around him in control!"

Discord clicked his tongue, "You may have honesty, but you really don't know when to keep quiet. You have Spike's heart, Miss Applejack, but if you make a really bad impression, then your princey-boy will just have to choose someone else, mainly Miss Rarity or Miss Shimmer."

Applejack bit her lip while the others looked on in sympathy.

Sunset then wrapped an arm around her, "Well all she needs is a little coaching. You just leave it to us, and we'll make sure Spike has that chance to propose to her."

Fluttershy and Rarity agreed making Applejack feel touched.

Discord even smiled at the sight, as he commented, "You know, I have seen every Selection that has happened over a thousand of years and none of the Elite has ever been as close as you girls."

Sunset questioned with a smirk, "Let me guess, they were all cutthroat and selfish?"

Discord smirked back, "Pretty much. Of course this is also the first Selection to have an actual love story since every other dragon prince choose a mare that was willing to do whatever it took to win."

Applejack nudged Sunset, "Looks like you would have won in any one of those previous Selections."

Sunset gave a smug look, "You bet I would have." then her face softened, "But honestly I'm glad of how this Selection turned out… While it's disappointing to lose at the same time, I don't mind it."

Discord held a finger, "Ah, but it's not over yet. Until Miss Applejack can prove she's well-behaved, you may to have brace yourself to be chosen."

Fluttershy shook her head, "Oh, Discord… You need to have faith that Applejack can do this, and it's like Sunset said, we'll be helping her."

Applejack commented, "Which I am grateful for because I'm goin' need all the help I can get to stop myself from speaking out too much."

Discord clapped his hands, "Excellent! Now, there's some business I must discuss with you ladies. As of this moment you are the last four mares standing in this competition and the public must be made aware of that. So, tomorrow night look your best as I make the announcement."

"And that's it?" asked Rarity, "No interviews or anything like that?"

Discord shook his head, "Nope, all you have to do tomorrow is smile and wave." he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash.

Rarity addressed the girls, "Right then, shall we begin with our lessons?"

Sunset motioned Applejack to the couch, "Take a seat, AJ, as we show you the proper way to be reticent."

Applejack questioned, "Retic-what now?"

Sunset explained, "In other words, reserved or controlled. Take Fluttershy and Rarity for example, they demonstrate on a day-to-day basis of being ladylike and composed. Now I'm not saying you should be completely like them but they do know when to be compliant and that's what you have to be at this point."

Rarity pointed, "Now Applejack, say I was a brutish dragon that insulted you-"

Applejack injected, "That won't work, I can handle insults being directed at me but when it comes to how unfair punishment is done in Dragonia or how others are insulted then that's when my tongue starts to loosen."

Rarity started again, "Alright, say the dragon lord was punishing someone you thought was unfair, what would you say?"

Applejack stood up on the couch and motioned, "Hey! What have they ever done to ya?!"

Rarity muttered under her breath, "Oh, dear…"

Sunset told the prim and proper unicorn, "Looks like we've got our work cut out for us."

* * *

As Spike was reading his comic, he caught Ember going pass his room and asked, "Going somewhere?"

She replied, "Yeah, to talk with the prisoners, want to come with?"

Spike slightly frowned as he got up and started walking with her, "Sure I won't act like a weak link?"

Ember sighed, "What Dad said… that was low even for him… Believe me when I say this Spike, that even though other dragons see you as insignificant I see you as something special…"

Spike felt touched and uttered, "Thanks Ember, between you and Applejack, I feel I can go the distance."

"As much as I am glad you've found a mare you care for and she cares for you but if she doesn't prove herself then you may have to think of a different mare to marry."

"Applejack won't let me down, Ember. She knows perfectly well what's at stake here." _Our happiness…_ he added in his thoughts.

"I hope you're right." she stated before stopping in front of the guarded dungeon door, with a simple command the guards let them in.

They went down the rows of cells before stopping at the one that held a griffon and pegasus.

Gilda saw them and gruffly inquired, "Come to gloat that the griffons are the losers while the dragons are the winners while having our idol?"

Ember rolled her eyes, "And I keep telling you, we don't have your dumb idol."

Gilda screeched, "IT'S NOT A DUMB IDOL! That idol was the pride and joy of Griffonstone until you dragons stole it from us!"

Rainbow Dash immediately calmed her hybrid friend down by saying, "Look, Gilda, even if I agree that they took the idol, we have to cooperate on what they want from us." she narrowed her eyes at them, "Just why are you here?"

Ember spoke, "You can tell us why you think we dragons stole from you…"

Gilda huffed, "I don't think… _I know_ you stole from us… My Grandpa Gruff and a group of other griffons saw a dragon bursting into the Griffonstone castle to steal the Idol of Boreas."

Spike asked, "What did this dragon look like?"

Gilda cleared her throat and started mimicking in an old voice that was presumably her grandfather's, "He was the scaliest dragon you've ever seen! Red like blood, with eyes that burned with hatred! He took the idol without a second thought! We chased after him only for him to torch us out of the sky! We never saw the idol ever again or our pride…" she used her normal voice again while glaring, "When the idol went missing, Griffonstone fell into destitute. So I'm trying to find it and bring it back so Griffonstone will be what it was, cool and not a dump."

Spike uttered, "Wow… that's a really noble cause, don't you think, Ember?"

Ember replied, "Noble, perhaps, but they still wanted to capture us to trade for the idol."

Gilda and Rainbow gawked at that statement with Dash proclaiming, "Who said that?!"

Ember and Spike turned to them in confusion with the dragon princess inquiring, "You mean to say you weren't planning on kidnapping us to get back the idol?"

Rainbow declared, "Heck no! All Gilda and the other griffons wanted to do was get into the castle and demand you hand over the idol, sheesh!"

Gilda explained, "Since attacking Dragonia was suicide but with you visiting Equestria on occasion, it gave us the chance we needed to demand back our idol."

Spike told his sister, "Looks like Dad overacted as usual, thinking the griffons would use us when really they just wanted to see us to get the idol."

Ember pointed, "Well, you couldn't exactly blame him what with them attacking so many times."

Rainbow expressed, "Griffons like to use force to get what they want."

Gilda gestured, "Well we're not like you mushy ponies who rather talk for hours just to settle something."

Dash indignantly replied, "Hey, I am not mushy. And as much as I rather things done at a fast pace here in Equestria, it's still my home."

Ember stated in a hard tone, "And yet you had betrayed your country, such disloyalty is punishable by a whipping in Dragonia."

Rainbow quipped, "Well lucky for me, we're not in Dragonia. And only Princess Celestia and Princess Luna can punish me for what I've done. I may have aided the griffons but my loyalty shall always be to the princesses and I will gladly take any punishment they give me."

Spike's eyes widen and muttered, "Whoa…" _Now that's what I call dedication._

Even Ember was impressed by that statement as a small smirk crept on her face, "Well said. You just maybe the first prisoner that's earn my respect."

Rainbow mentioned, "Then maybe you'll respect this… The griffons just want what's theirs. If you give them back their idol, Gilda will take any sentence you have for them attacking."

The royal dragons looked at Gilda who nodded in confirmation.

Ember shook her head, "I'm afraid that will have to be determined at your trial. I personally would accept your terms if I had the idol with me this very second but since we still cannot find it…"

Gilda said, "Fine. Whatever. When is this trial supposed to be?"

Ember answered, "In a few days. So if you want to say anything about the idol that could help us find it faster, I suggest you say it."

There was a pause before Gilda said, "There was a reason the Idol of Boreas could bring the griffons together… it had a stone in the middle of idol-at least that's what my Grandpa Gruff told me-and that was able to control the griffons and since it was up to the griffon king to look over Griffonstone he was in charge of it. Only a member of royalty can control the idol or so the legend goes… Personally, I never believed in it because do you know how ridiculous that would be if a stone was the reason we griffons got along?"

Ember and Spike exchanged a knowing look as they both thought of a certain scepter their father was in control of. Then they turned back to the prisoners.

The princess addressed them, "Well, we thank you for this information. And as Crown Princess of Dragonia, you have my sworn vow that the Idol of Boreas will be found and returned to the griffons." she turned to leave and Spike followed after her but not before taking one last look at the captives with surprised looks on their faces.

Spike couldn't help but smile and resumed to follow his sister.

* * *

Applejack flopped onto her bed feeling very tired from her entire afternoon of lessons from the girls. Fluttershy helped Applejack to keep calm in harsh situations. Rarity taught her to keep a stiff upper lip should insults arise about her or others. And Sunset trained her how to cave-in to demands. Now that last part made her uncomfortable since it felt she was selling herself to something she didn't want. But Sunset felt sure she would only need to do that under the direst of circumstances such as the Dragon Lord wanting her to do something and that she wouldn't find herself disobeying him.

She spotted a sleeping Winona in the pet bed next to her bed and slightly smiled. These were the last moments she can enjoy life in Equestria. She had no idea what her life would be like in Dragonia, but she did know this as long as she had Spike by her side, she could care less. For he was everything to her at this point and she didn't want him to nearly slip from her grasp again. With that thought in mind, she slowly fell asleep. As she waited for tomorrow to come so she could spend time with her beloved again.

* * *

 ** _AN: And here's where I'll be taking that break, as we wait for that episode to air. Please review what you thought of this chapter, as I said before, your feedback is very important to me._**


	33. Chapter 32

At 11: 45 on the dot, Spike came to Applejack's room and the two set out.

He asked her, "So any ideas of what we should do today?"

Applejack pondered on it, and inquired, "I don't suppose we can go back to the gardens? I mean we do have the leaders of the attacks in custody so there's no more risk, right?"

Spike sadly shook her head, "Not if the other griffons decide to try to break their friends out, so it's still too dangerous to go out."

"But doesn't Discord have powerful magic to protect Canterlot?"

"Yes, but he doesn't stay in Canterlot all the time and he, Celestia, and Luna have an agreement that he uses it in the most extreme of emergencies. Besides, if he did use his magic all the time then the guards would be out of a job. He told me that on the day we were in the Everfree Forest, he was checking on how the Selection was going when the griffons attacked again. That's why he was able to capture Rainbow Dash and Gilda."

Applejack sighed, "I guess I'm gettin' kind-of weary of being coop up inside. The only time we was out was when we were in the forest and I don't need to tell ya how that turned out."

Spike shook his head when his eyes furrowed in thought before they lit up with excitement. He asked, "What was I to tell you I knew a way for you to leave the palace for awhile but in reality you never left it at all."

Applejack lifted her brow in confusion, "How in the hay can you do that?"

Spike merely smiled and motioned her to follow, "You shall soon see."

In mere minutes they were in his guest room where he took out his package of comics that Ember gave him. He rummaged through the box before taking out one comic with the picture of the Mane-iac on it.

Spike asked, "Do you know anything about the 'Power Ponies'?"

"'Power Ponies'? Well yeah, my brother has some issues in his room." she slightly blushed and moved her hoof in a circle as she had admitted, "I actually read a few of them and ended up enjoyin' them."

Spike smiled at this as he turned to the end of the book and said, "I got this comic at the House of Enchanted Comics the last time I was here. I soon found out it can actually take you inside the comic book!"

Applejack gaped, "Seriously?"

"Yup." he replied, "I'll show you." he began to read the fine print, "You can return to the place you started when the Mane-iac is defeated. Take a closer look to join the adventure in this book…"

Suddenly the comic glowed and they soon found themselves getting sucked in!

* * *

High on one of Maretropolis's skyscrapers, Spike and Applejack now donning superhero outfits overlooked the city.

"Heavens to Betsy!" she exclaimed.

Spike turned to her and slightly chuckled.

"What?" she inquired.

"Your persona. I'm not surprised you would be Mistress Mare-velous."

She looked herself over finding she was wearing a red jumpsuit with black cuffs linked with golden apples on her hooves. She also wore a black saddle with a golden rope hanging on the side and green slips around her mane and tail as well as a black mask to cover her face. She smiled, then when she looked over Spike's attire, she realized who he was, "You're Hum Drum?" she questioned.

He sighed, "Yeah, not my choice either, but when you're in an enchanted comic book, you don't exactly get to pick who you play."

"Hm, I guess that's true."

Suddenly there was a loud _BANG!_ Followed by a loud demented cackle.

They looked down to see the Mane-iac breaking out of a museum with the Electro-Orb in her hooves!

The Mane-iac saw them and addressed, "Well, well… It would seem we only have one of the Power Ponies joining us today and their little sidekick too…" she cackled again, "This will be quite easy…"

Applejack declared, "Oh, I don't think so, Missy!" she grabbed for the rope only for it to move on its own and it wrapped around her and Spike.

Making him joke, "Well, I guess this means you're that _tied up_ to me…"

AJ rolled her eyes, "That's a very bad pun, sugar cube… Now would ya mind tellin' me how we get out of this?"

"I thought you said you read the 'Power Ponies'?"

"I did. But it's been awhile so if you could give me the low down, I'd mighty appreciate it."

"Okay, if you can recall, Mistress Mare-velous is psychically connected to her rope, so you will it where you want it to go, it'll do it."

"Gotcha." she said, and closed her eyes to begin concentrating on the rope to let them go. When it did she started focusing on roping in the villain, but at the last second, Mane-iac got out of the way and the rope caught to a lamppost and pulled Applejack with it causing her to get tied up again!

Spike smacked his forehead and was about to quickly climb down the building when one of Mane-iac's flexible hair strands grab on to him.

"Hey! Let me go!" he demanded while struggling in the mane's grip.

"Aw, sorry, Hum Drum…" Mane-iac said to him, "But you'll be needed to keep the Power Ponies away from my plans, after all they wouldn't dare attack me while I have their "wittle" sidekick by my side!"

Applejack got out of her rope and was about to charge when the Mane-iac held up the captive Spike.

"Ah-ah-ah… I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mistress Mare-velous. Unless of course the Power Ponies' sidekick doesn't mean that much to you?!" she let out another demented laugh.

Applejack barred her teeth, "If you so much as hurt him…"

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it! Don't worry, you'll get him back once I've completed my plans…"

The mare frowned further, "And those would be?"

"Sorry, that would be spoiling the surprise, now wouldn't it?" she cackled as she started to leave.

Spike quickly told Applejack, "You can do it, Apple- Mare-velous! I believe in you!" before he was gone with the Mane-iac.

* * *

Applejack wandered the streets of Maretropolis as she thought of what her next course of action would be.

She muttered, "Come on, Applejack… Think… you've read those comics, surely you remember where the Mane-iac's hideout is…" she thought long and hard on it until she passed a bath wares store and her eyes lit up, "Of course!" and started galloping away.

* * *

In an old abandon shampoo factory, Spike was dangling from a cage above a large pot of radioactive shampoo. Spike knew it was the same shampoo that made the Mane-iac who she was now. He could see she was prepping up her doomsday device that looked like a giant hairdryer. He called out to her.

"You know you won't be able to keep me here forever!"

The Mane-iac laughed, "Oh, Hum Drum, of course I can!" she puts the glowing orb in the machine as she explained, "Once the Electro-Orb has powered up this cannon, it will amplify the power of my mane one million times! Expelling an energy blast that will cause everypony in Maretropolis's mane to grow wild!" she cackled for a long time. Then she addressed him, "And as long as I have you here, the Power Ponies wouldn't dare attack me or else they send their sidekick into a vat of my shampoo formula!" pointing to the bubbling substance below him.

It was indeed a sticky situation, literally. As Spike tried to think of a way to get out but nothing was coming up. But then suddenly a golden glowing rope lassoed around the top the cage and pulled it toward the catwalk. Mare-velous then used her back legs to kick open the lock and the cage door went wide open making Spike jump onto the walkway with them both asking, "Are you alright?" making them smile.

Mane-iac yelled out, "Get them!"

Her henchies began to surround the catwalk and Applejack used the rope like a whip to keep them at bay and even used her hoofarangs to stop some of them in their tracks, but she knew she couldn't hold them off forever. Spike saw the dilemma and looked around until he spotted a metal hook hanging above them. He pointed it out to her and she got the gist, making the rope tie around the hook.

"Hold on to me." she told him.

He smirked while saying in a mischievous tone, "Don't have to me twice."

She rolled her eyes as he put his arms around her waist as she swung them away into a nearby window. The window had been attached to the roof of the factory but their getaway was short-lived when the Mane-iac through her skylight pointed the doomsday device at them!

"The charge is almost complete! You two don't have chance against this weapon's power!" she crazily laughed.

Spike yelled, "We need something to plug that thing up!"

Applejack shouted, "Leave that to me!" she charged at the device and then skidded to turn around as she used her hind legs to buck the device at full force!

"NOOO!" The Mane-iac screeched as she toppled over while the device overloaded causing her mane to wrap itself around her, making her release that craze laugh of hers.

Spike proudly said, "And so the day was saved thanks to Mistress Mare-velous and Hum Drum!" and by then they got suck back out of the comic.

* * *

Once they were out of the comic and back to themselves, Applejack exclaimed, "Hee-haw! Now that was exciting!"

Spike smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, even if it was a little life threatening…"

"True… But I certainly wouldn't mind doing it over again, I really liked that lasso."

They laughed until Applejack tried to walk and she gasped in pain. Spike got concern and asked, "Are you okay?!"

She looked down to see her right leg was bleeding and Spike saw it too making his eyes widen and he began to fret.

"Oh no… this is bad… This is very, very bad!"

"What's so bad about it? It's just a broken hoof…"

"Just a broken hoof?! _Just a broken hoof_?! Applejack! You got hurt all because I took you in that comic book world! What have I done to you?!" the tears came fast.

"Spike, it's okay, we'll just go to the hospital wing and they can mend it."

"No! We can't do that! If word got out you got a broken leg, my father and cousin are going to assume that you were breaking rules again! After all, no pony has ever gotten injured during a Selection."

"And yet Sunset and I had that fight last month…"

"Yes, but your injuries were minor and the situation was understandable. But this time… your leg has a major break and if I tell my father otherwise how you got it, he'll just think I'm making up excuses to make sure you stay… and I don't need to tell you how hard it was to do that the first time around…"

She nodded then inquired, "So how do we go about this then? I can't exactly hide a broken leg without wearing a cast of some sort."

Spike thought it over until he said, "Twilight. She has to have some kind of spell to help with this sort of thing."

That made her smile, "We'll finally get to see Twilight again?"

"I wish it would be under better circumstances but in this case…" he picked her up bridal style, when realizing this, he smirked, "You know on the plus side this is good practice for us…"

She got what he meant and grinned as well, "Like carrying me over the threshold?"

"Exactly…" they kissed on the lips as he gently carried her out.


	34. Chapter 33

Twilight had Applejack laying on a table in the athenaeum as she examined the broken leg and then the unicorn turned to the dragon with a scowl on her face, "What in the world made you think of taking her into that enchanted comic, Spike?!"

He nervously chuckled before looking down in shame, "I thought it was a good idea at the time."

Applejack assured her friend, "Don't blame Spike, Twilight. I did this to myself."

Spike said in awe, "You should have seen her, she was so amazing and brave…"

The country mare blushed, "Aw, shucks, Spike… You don't have to go into all that…"

Twilight beamed at the pair as she commented, "Well it sounds like you two finally mended your relationship…"

AJ agreed, "We sure did, but now we need to find some way to mend mah leg."

Spike said, "Which is why we came to you. You got to know some kind of spell that can fix it."

Twilight bit her lip as she summoned a book and flipped its pages as she said, "There is a spell in one of Star Swirl's old journals that can mend bones in a heartbeat but his notes say it's incredibly painful to the pony as their bones are being put back together. If you are willing I can cast it, but I would completely understand if you don't…"

Applejack and Spike exchanged a look as he said, "I don't like the idea of you being in incredible pain…" he sighed, "But we don't have much of a choice at this point…"

She nodded as she reached for his claw, "I'll be okay, sugar cube. Besides I've worked on a farm my whole life, I'm used to the pain of hard work. I'm sure my bones getting mended by magic won't be that much different."

"I _really_ hope you're right…"

Twilight instructed, "Okay, I'm going to need you to hold her and even though I'm pretty sure we're underground enough to be unheard, there's no telling how painful it'll get so I'm going to give you something to bite into so your screams will be muffled enough." telling Applejack that last part and gave her a cupcake to put in her mouth.

Spike held on to AJ's shoulders and forelegs so she would be completely still on the table.

Applejack was comforted by the fact that her beloved was right by her side and her best friend being there to cast the spell. As much as she told herself that it wasn't going to hurt a part of her knew better and had to prepare for the worst.

Twilight asked, "Are we ready?"

The couple nodded with Applejack saying, "Do it."

Twilight focused on the spell as her horn glowed bright and pointed directly at Applejack's bloody leg. To Applejack the pain started out small before it started growing to the point it reached to its highest level, she started to scream and bit down on the sweet. Spike didn't like hearing her muffled screams like that and kept blaming himself for causing this to her.

Twilight grunted, "Almost there… it's almost over…"

Tears of pain went down Applejack's cheeks making Spike feel even more guilty.

 _I'll make this up to her! That I swear!_

Finally, her screams died down and she swallowed the cupcake, telling Twilight, "Wow. You weren't kiddin' about it bein' incredibly painful."

The unicorn replied, "I did warn you. How are you feeling now?"

Applejack felt her leg and slowly moved around, "A little sore but okay…"

Twilight nodded, "Yes, the notes did say there would be soreness afterwards but that should go away in a few days."

Spike began to carry Applejack again as the mare protested, "Spike, my leg is healed up. I can walk it out."

"But you shouldn't overexert yourself especially since you'll have to be on Discord's broadcast tonight."

She groaned, "I almost forgot about that…"

"Just what is happening with the Selection? Who's left at this point?" Twilight asked.

Applejack replied, "Me, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Sunset."

The unicorn narrowed her eyes at Spike, "Sunset Shimmer is still here?"

The dragon sighed deeply, "It's a long story…"

Applejack reassured, "And you won't believe this Twilight, but Sunset's a different pony then from when you last saw her."

Twilight's eyes widen and stated, "You're right I don't believe it, but since I know you're not a liar so it must be true, but what I don't get is now that you two are back together why aren't you getting married?"

Spike said, "We can't. Not until my father gives approval."

"What? Why?"

When Applejack and Spike finished explaining the reason Twilight frowned before her face softened in sympathy as she said, "I wish I had a spell that could make the Dragon Lord give you the approval you need but as it is…" she shook her head.

Applejack told her, "Don't worry; the girls are helping me out so I can get it."

Twilight nodded feeling assured.

Spike asked, "I just realized, where's Flash?"

Twilight slightly grimaced, "Things had been kind-of tense lately… So he's living on the other side of the cavern at the moment."

AJ questioned, "Why? Uh, that is… I hope you don't mind me asking?"

Twilight sighed, "Its okay, recently we've been getting on each other's nerves and well, we needed the breathing space. So I got everything on this side of the cavern given its where the athenaeum is and he's got everything else on the other side."

Applejack shook her head, "I'm real sorry to hear that, sugar cube. Hopefully you'll be able to patch things up soon…"

Spike added, "Yeah! Just like me and AJ!"

The cowpony looked at him in confusion making him give off a cheesy grin and nervously chuckled, "That is to say, can I call you 'AJ', sweetie?"

Applejack slowly smirked, stating, "Of course you can, sugar cube. In fact, I actually like how you used my initials just now. It's pretty dang fitting."

"Alright!" he exclaimed.

Applejack looked at Twilight again, "Hang in there, hon. I'm sure things will get better for you two…"

"I hope you're right…" the unicorn softly said before embracing her friends. Then she asked, "Oh yeah, weren't you two going to check out the Erised mirror again to figure out if you two have a desire for each other?"

The two exchanged a smirk with Spike answering, "Somehow, I don't think we need to look anymore…"

Applejack nodded while wrapping her hooves around his neck, "You said it."

When they said their goodbyes to Twilight, they started heading for the exit when they heard voices outside and they took a peek to see who was talking. To their surprise, they saw Rarity and Fancypants conversing in the abandon wing, and since they had to wait until they were gone, the dragon and earth pony had no choice but to overhear the two unicorns.

Fancy inquired, "So you have no regrets in losing the prince?"

Rarity responded, "None what-so-ever. Of course, that might be only because I gave him a kiss and felt nothing from it. Now had I not kissed him, I think I would gone through the rest of my life, thinking "what if"? Thankfully, that's not the case. Yes, from the first moment I saw him he was quite handsome for a dragon but I was feeling unsure about being with him. But when he and Applejack had that terrible break-up, I felt so sorry for him that I convinced myself that we could have something and for awhile there it did seem we did… But when he admitted to me that I was his second choice, I knew then we weren't right for each other.

"Is it too much to ask I want someone who's going to love me and only me? And not be somepony that someone would just settle with?"

Fancy smiled, "On the contrary that's not asking for much at all. You do deserve someone who's going to love only you and no pony else…"

Rarity smiled back, "Thank you, Fancypants, that means a great deal to me… Now the question is, who would love me and me alone?"

"That is the question, isn't it? I'm afraid I do not have the answer for you, Miss Rarity but I can give you some advice from an old stallion whose had quite the dating experience in his time."

"Oh?" she smirked, "And what kind-of advice would that be, Mister Fancypants?"

He kept smiling, "Well, for starters, you got to let time take its course as you heal from your previous relationship and take your own time to learn from it. Because of that you can do better in your next relationship and correct any mistakes you had from your old one."

Rarity marveled, "That's very good advice, Fancy. Is there more?"

He replied, "Just that, when you do find the right pony, don't ever let them go, or else you'll regret it for the rest of your life…" he made a small frown.

Rarity frowned in concern, "Sounds like you've dealt with heartache yourself…"

Fancy sighed, "That I have… I was engaged to be married but things weren't going so well and well, I broke it off and left."

"Maybe she wasn't the right one for you after all…" Rarity suggested.

"Perhaps, but it's hard to say for sure given how well we gotten along and I can't help but wondering if I made a mistake… And even if I did go back to her, would she want me back too?"

Rarity muttered, "That is the question isn't it...?"

Fancy heard her and slightly chuckled, "Exactly what I said… You know, you do remind me a bit of her: elegant, sophisticated, well-mannered, posh… A true lady through and through."

She blushed at his compliment, "Why thank you, I am honored to be compared by one so lady-like." she let out a giggle.

Spike whispered to Applejack, "Think they'll be done anytime soon?"

She whispered back, "From the way they're talkin', I reckon' we could be stuck here awhile…"

"Sweet Celestia… really? I mean it's great that Rarity is moving on to someone who could love her but to stand around and listening in on them is very embarrassing…"

"I agree. But we can't do anything about it, unless you want us to reveal ourselves but that would mean giving away Twilight and Flash's hiding place…"

He sighed and shook his head.

Luckily they didn't have to listen in for long as Rarity mentioned, "Oh my, do forgive me but I've lost track of the time and I must go and get ready for tonight."

Fancy nodded, "I understand. What with Sir Discord's broadcast and all, one must look presentable and as such must make the time to do so."

Rarity exclaimed happily, "Exactly! Why can't I meet more ponies like you who grasps that concept?!"

Applejack muttered under her breath, "Because no pony else has' you two's way of thinking…"

Spike smirked, "And that's what makes them perfect for each other."

She grinned back, "Darn right…"

By then Rarity and Fancy said their farewells and took separate ways giving Applejack and Spike the chance to get out and head straight back the country mare's room.


	35. Chapter 34

It was almost time for the broadcast as Applejack's maids had finished dressing her and Sugar Belle brushed her hair down so it was just straight and nothing else was in it. When the trio dismissed themselves, Spike came into the room with a gifted box.

She chuckled, " _Another_ present?"

He smirked, "Of course, after all it is customary for a male to present his lady fair with gifts to show how much he cares for her…"

She sighed humorously, "What is it this time?"

He unwrapped the box and opened it up for her to see. What she saw made her gawk and uttered.

"Spike… That's… I cannot…"

He took out the bracelet made of emeralds and took her hoof to slip it on. He said, "I know wearing jewelry is not your thing but after the pain you endured this afternoon, I just had to make up for it…"

She sighed in exasperation, "Spike, you really to stop blaming yourself for things that are not your fault…"

"Like you stopped blaming yourself over the Timberwolves?"

She bit her lip and her eyes cast down to the floor.

"AJ…" he lifted her chin to have her face him, "If you stop feeling guilty then I will do the same, sound fair?"

A small smile grew on her face and nodded.

"Great… but just so you know the bracelet is yours to keep." he held her hoof as they looked at the beautiful gems that been string together. "I always did like emeralds since they're my favorite gem… In fact…" he looked at her, "Whenever I look into your eyes, they remind me of emeralds that shine bright in the light."

She vaguely chuckled, "Your eyes remind me of emeralds too… in fact they also remind of me of apples that are green, the leaves that are on apple trees, and the greens that grow on Sweet Apple Acres… No doubt about it, green is important color to me and it makes me glad that you match as well to it."

They leaned in for a longing kiss before Spike held up a scroll, making him smirk, "I almost forgot, this came in for you today."

She gasped as she grabbed for the letter but Spike playfully kept it away from her and she had to reach for it.

"Come on, Spike! Quit foolin' around!" she pleaded.

"What's the magic word?" he quipped.

She rolled her eyes, "Please?"

"Nah-ah, try again."

She lifted a brow as she inquired, "Can I at least get a hint?"

He stated, "It's a four letter word when two beings have affection for each other."

It took a second to realize what he meant. _Why that little…_ She said to him, "You can't get me to say it first, Spike."

He sighed, "It was worth a try." he handed her the scroll.

She touched his cheek, "Hey, you do know how I feel about ya, right?"

He touched her cheek in turn, softly saying, "How we both feel…"

"Good." she kissed his cheek.

Spike checked the clock, "It's almost time for Discord's broadcast, we better get going."

She nodded as she set the scroll down and walked out of the room with her special some dragon.

* * *

True to Discord's word, the announcement was quick and simple, by now all of Equestria knows there was four mares left in the competition and that it would only be a matter of time before the winner was declared. Whether or not Applejack would be that winner was yet to be determined.

As she was leaving the ballroom the country mare grew conscious of how time was running out on her and Spike.

 _There's got to be a faster way to gain the Dragon Lord's approval…_ And as luck would have it, Princess Ember approached her, requesting.

"Miss Applejack, would you walk with me please?"

Applejack bowed her head and replied, "Of course, your highness."

As the mare and she-dragon walked down the halls, the Princess spoke, "You are my brother's choice for a wife but as you are aware, my father does not approve of you…"

Applejack nodded while saying, "Yes, I do know that."

Ember asked, "I know how my brother feels for you but I must ask how you feel for him… What is your attraction to him?"

Applejack took a moment before answering, "He's kind, noble, brave, honest, _very_ generous, caring, funny, smart, strong, and we have similar values…"

Ember smirked, "That's quite the list you have there."

The mare chuckled, "Well, he's all that and more… Don't get me wrong, he does make mistakes from time to time, but that's what makes him real. Nopony's perfect, not even dragons."

The princess nodded, "That would be correct."

"I know I'm not exactly the type of pony your father is expectin' but I'm willing to try for Spike's happiness…"

The she-dragon smiled, "I'm glad to hear you say that… Because my brother deserves happiness in his life, especially after everything he's been through. Despite him being a prince, he had a rough childhood… Even as a baby…"

"I don't mean to pry, but when your scaly cousin came to visit me some nights ago he mentioned to me how your mom was too sick to lay another egg, but when Spike came along, that changed…"

Ember was silent for a long time before she replied, "My mother was on the verge of dying… We don't really know what happened, she just got sick one day and she wasn't getting any better… So I set out to look for a cure… but I failed…"

Applejack lowered her head in sadness, "I'm sorry… I know what it's like to lose a mother… given both my parents died when I was young…"

Ember slightly nodded in understanding.

"But at least she had Spike before it was too late…"

Ember muttered, "More or less…"

That made Applejack raise her brow. _What does that mean?_ Then remembering what else Garble said, she mentioned, "Your cousin also told me how Spike looks nothing like the rest of your family. Why do you suppose that is?"

Ember scoffed, "Garble just loves to have any reason to undermine Spike's place in the family… All because he showed up all of sudden…"

To Applejack that sounded very suspicious. _There's somethin' about Spike's birth she's not tellin'… The signs all point to her mother not bein' well enough to lay an egg at all! And there's the fact that Spike doesn't look anything like his sister or cousin says a lot too… Could it be…? Could Spike be_ adopted _?!_

The thought made her eyes widen in shock, it seem impossible but Ember's story made it likely. She wanted to keep on asking questions to see if she was right but she didn't want to risk the Princess's anger given she was the only ally she had in Spike's family at the moment. Ember obviously didn't want Spike to know or the rest of their family. So she would keep quiet in meantime until the time would come for them to have it out.

Ember spoke again, "I know my brother's wants and needs. That's why I made sure you were entered into the Selection."

That broke AJ from her thoughts as she stared at the princess in bewilderment and uttered out, "It was you…? You were the reason I came here?"

Ember stated, "Yes. When I read your form, I had a inkling you were some pony that my brother would like very much… Of course, I didn't know about your headstrong behavior until after the fact. And that's what have brought us to this point."

"Then what should I do? How do I gain his approval?"

"So far you've been lying low and that's good. As long as you don't break anymore rules in the Selection, my father will see how well-behaved you can be."

"But what if it's not enough? What if he never allows Spike to marry me?"

Ember touched her chin in thought before saying, "My father will be watching the griffon and pony's trial. As such, whatever punishment befalls them you and the rest of Elite will have accept it, neither of you can make any objections. He will see this as a sign of obedience from you and will most likely give his blessing to you two."

"Hm… you think that'll work?"

Ember shrugged, "It's your best shot. And if you really want my brother, you have to do this…"

Applejack sighed but nodded.

* * *

When she got back to her room, Applejack unfurled the scroll seeing Big Mac's writing.

 _Applejack, you'll have to write a letter to Apple Bloom and Granny Smith soon. When they saw this letter was for my eyes only, they were a might disappointed. But to answer your question, yes, I did talk with Sugar Belle and I was with Marble Pie on Nightmare Night. The both of them are very sweet gals, but while Marble is cute and nice, we didn't really speak to each other so nothing happened between us. As for Sugar Belle… Where do I even begin? She's kind, talkative, and passionate about her dreams… Did you know she wants to own her bakery once she retires from being a maid? If what you say is true about her wanting to see me, it would make me the happiest stallion in the world. Tell her I look forward to her visiting Sweet Apple Acres because I want to see more of her and get to know her more._

 _I tell you, Applejack, if you hadn't gone into the Selection, I don't think I would have met Sugar Belle regardless… And I hope everything's goin' okay with you and Prince Spike, from what you told us in your first letter, it sounds like you had a mighty close call of not bein' with him… But it makes us so happy that you can keep in contact with us through him. Especially since Princess Celestia gave us instructions to send our letters to her and she'd take it from there. It never ceases to amaze me how powerful our alicorn princesses can be… But I'm getting' off topic here, just promise me you'll keep writin' to us and keep us updated once you and the prince get married._

 _Your brother, Big Mac._

Applejack smiled at her brother's words and quickly found some parchment but couldn't find a quill until Winona came up to her with one in her mouth as she wagged her tail. Her mistress chuckled and took the pen as she rubbed her pup's head. Then she began to write.

 _Hey, that's great to hear, Big Mac. I will definitely let Sugar Belle know you're willing to see her again and that you think highly of her just as she thinks highly of ya. As for how Spike and I are doin', things had never looked better for us. There's still a hiccup we have to encounter but I got a feelin' we'll get past that soon enough. In meantime, let Apple Bloom and Granny know I'll be writin' to them soon. I love you all very much._

 _Your sister, Applejack._


	36. Chapter 35

_**AN: Warning: This chapter contains spoilers from**_ **A Perfect Pear. _I suggest you watch it if you haven't, but if you don't then read at your own risk._**

* * *

The next day came and at exactly 11: 45, Spike came into the room giving Applejack the chance she needed to give the letter to her dragon. Once Spike blew the fire on it, he inquired.

"So your brother is going to be dating your maid once we leave Equestria, huh?"

Applejack nodded, "That's right. And I sure hope it works out for them." she slightly sighed, "I wish I could be there to see it for myself. My brother fallin' in love, getting married, having his own kin…" her eyes casted down in sadness.

Spike wrapped his arms around her for comfort, thinking with guilt, _She's sacrificing everything just to be with me… Of all the gifts I have ever given her, none of those can compare to the gift that she has given to me…_

She must have read his mind, because the next thing she said was, "But I am not regretting this, Spike… I _want_ to be with you. And I still have some contact with my family so I'm not goin' to Dragonia with any kind of grief. From there we're goin' to make our own life. And thanks to Celestia's potion we can make that happen."

A smile slowly spread across his face but then frowned in concern, asking, "What do you suppose they'll look like… our kids?"

Applejack thought it over before shrugging, "Who knows? This will be the first time a dragon-pony hybrid will be ever created so… Anything goes, I guess."

"But will it matter to you if… they look very different from other creatures?"

"Spike, I'm half Pear. And although that was a shock for me at the time I found out I soon got over it quickly so it's not goin' matter to me if our kin is strange-lookin' than most. I would love them no matter what."

"You're half Pear?" he questioned with a gawk.

She faintly chuckled, "Guess I never told ya that, huh?"

He gave a small grin, "No… but now is a good time as any…"

"Well you see it's goes back to how my parents met. Their names were Bright Mac and Buttercup, though my Ma's real name was Pear Butter. According to the story told by my Great Aunt Goldie Delicious, my parent's best friends, and the mayor of Ponyville. Me, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom had learned the truth about why the Apples and Pears were family rivals but only our parents had liked each other and eventually fell in love. Their courtship was as sweet as honey…"

Applejack made a small sniffle, "My Ma sang to Pa a song about their love while Pa had carved their cutie marks in a heart on a stone… And then… when my Grand Pear was going move his family to Vanhoover, my Pa went right up and asked my Ma to marry him! He spent the whole day setting up a wedding! But once my Granny and Grand Pear came across the ceremony, Grand Pear demanded for my Ma to choose a side!"

Spike gasped out, "No!"

She somberly nodded, "Oh, he did…" then she smiled, "But you should know that Grand Pear regretted doin' that and when he came back to Ponyville one day, he reconciled with Granny and became closer to us grandkids."

Spike beamed, "Well that's a relief."

She nodded before her face went sad again, "Yeah… My Ma had to turn her back on being a Pear, but at least she had my Pa and it made her life very complete. In fact, the day they performed their vows they planted a pear seed and an apple seed and those seeds grew into two trees that entwined into the shape of a heart…"

Spike could only utter out, "Wow…"

AJ smirked, "I know, right?"

"That was the most beautiful and most romantic thing I ever heard…" his eyes lit up, "In fact… it reminds me of how my Uncle Matchstick and Aunt Brambleberry fell in love!"

Her own eyes widen, realizing he was right. Both couples fell in love during a time of feuds and despite how the odds were stack against them of ever being together, they prevailed in the end.

Applejack voiced, "Fate sure has a funny way of sneaking up on you. Think about it, my parents… your aunt and uncle… and how they fell in love… None of that could have happen unless it was meant to have happen."

Spike queried, "You think it's the same way with us…?"

There was a pause before she said in uncertainty, "I… I'm not sure…"

He stated firmly, "I think it is…"

Her eyes went wide again as she asked, "Really? What makes you say that?"

"Applejack… you didn't want to enter the Selection, remember?" She nodded with a blush as he continued, "And I didn't want the Selection to happen in the first place. But… because I went through with it and you were chosen, we had found each other…"

Her mouth went slack-jawed from his words.

 _Holy… He's right!_

He kept speaking, "And so just like our relatives, fate brought us together when we had least expected it."

She shook her head in amazement, it was true, all of it.

"And I for one, am glad…" he stared into her eyes.

"Oh, Spike…" she wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him. They leaned in until they were interrupted by Winona's whimpering all the while holding a ball in her mouth. They looked down and Applejack sighed, "All right, girl. I'll play with ya."

Spike suddenly snapped his fingers, "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't I bring Pee-Wee here and we can have a pet playdate?"

"Hey! Now that is an idea! Good thinkin', hon!"

He smirked, "Already starting with the married pet names?"

She smirked back, "I got to practice, don't I?"

He shook his head in amusement before he quickly went out and then came back with a phoenix on his arm.

Winona saw the colorful bird and looked at it with intrigue. And in turn, Pee-Wee did the same.

Spike started, "Pee-Wee, this is Winona, and Winona, this is Pee-Wee."

Pee-Wee flew from Spike's arm and down to the floor where Winona was. Both pets eyed each other curiously then Winona did a quick sniff before wagging her tail happily. Pee-Wee saw no animosity from the pup and began to chip cheerfully.

"Awww…" both their owners gushed at the sight. Much to Applejack and Spike's relief as their pets were getting along. So much so that the pets started to play with each other giving their owners a chance to keep conversing.

But when Night Gilder-carrying bed sheets-entered the room, Winona and Pee-Wee headed for the door and ran out the room.

"Winona/Pee-Wee!" AJ and Spike shouted out.

Night Gilder apologized, "I'm sorry! I was just coming in to change the sheets, I didn't mean to lose your dog and-"

Applejack quickly said, "It's okay, but we need to get our pets back before they start causing trouble around the castle!"

Spike declared, "I'll need to go warn Ember so she can keep Garble occupied from this!"

They both ran out, hoping to catch their pets before something bad happen to them.

* * *

The dragon and earth pony searched the castle but Pee-Wee and Winona were nowhere to be found. They had manage to enlist Rarity and Sunset's help so they were busy searching other parts of the castle.

Applejack said, "How is it possible to lose one dog and one phoenix in a castle? As big as this place is, we should have come across them by now."

"We just have to keep looking…" he replied as they made their way down to the foyer. Where as luck would have it, they had spotted the back of phoenix's tail and heard the patter of paws going left. "Over there!" he pointed and they rushed after them.

They soon found themselves in the dungeons and just as they were about to go forward, they heard voices.

"Dashie, how could this have happen to you?!" a sweet yet sad voice filled the air.

Both Spike and Applejack's eyes widen recognizing the voice as Fluttershy's.

A raspy voice responded that Spike identified as Rainbow Dash's, "I'm sorry, Flutters, but the Selection was demanding all single mares to sign up and I just didn't want to be part of that. So Gilda took me in until the choosing was done, of course I was upset to learn that you got chosen from Cloudsdale and that was one of the reasons I was willing to help Gilda get the Idol of Boreas back, to strike a blow against those dragons."

Spike and Applejack exchanged a look before slowly moving on to take a peek of the voices talking. They saw Fluttershy and Discord looking into Rainbow Dash and Gilda's cell.

Discord told the butter-cream pegasus, "Really, Fluttershy, had I known you had history with Miss Dash here, I never would have captured her."

"It's alright, Discord, you didn't know, frankly because I had no idea that Rainbow was helping the griffons at all…"

Rainbow Dash told her, "And it's a good thing you didn't or else you might have gotten stuck here as well.

The draconequus agreed, "She has a point there."

Fluttershy said to the rainbow-mane mare, "I just wish I knew what was going to happen to you tomorrow…" tears welled in her eyes, "I don't want to lose my oldest friend!"

Spike gawked while Applejack covered her mouth in shock.

Fluttershy kept talking, "I only knew Twilight for a short time but when she was banished, I was very upset!"

"Hey, hey," Dash tried to calm her friend by reaching her hoof through the bars which Fluttershy took, "that's when she was part of the Selection, and the dragons got to punish her because of that, but I wasn't so the punishment falls to Princess Celestia…"

Discord mentioned, "That maybe so, Miss Dash, but Cay-Cay is also going to have be diplomatic to appease the dragons given you and the griffons attacked the castle."

Rainbow countered, "For a good reason!"

Discord smirked, "And that's why you got a shot of winning this case. And the law clearly states that you are allowed to have an attorney to defend you during the trial."

Rainbow grumbled, "Yeah, except I'm broke and I don't trust lawyers anyway so that's out."

Discord wag his finger, "Don't lose hope, Miss Dash, I know someone who's good at what he does and he'll even do it for free!"

"What kind-of lawyer would do that?!"

"You're looking at him!" he proclaimed just as business wear and a toupee appeared on him. "Allow me to introduce myself, Mr. Discord Mason. Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony, and Attorney at Law." he bowed, "At your service."

Dash dubiously inquired, " _You_ , are going to defend me?"

"But of course!"

"It can't possibly be that easy! What's the catch?!"

There was silence as Discord slowly rose up and started to look menacing making everyone quiver at the sight just as he said in a booming voice, "I WANT YOUR… SOUL!"

"WHAT?!" Rainbow, Fluttershy, Spike, and Applejack gasped out.

But then Discord started laughing hysterically and everyone got confused, but once he spoke they felt calm.

"Oh, the looks on your faces! Priceless!" he chuckled before addressing Rainbow, "No, no, Miss Dash. I don't want your soul, that's _so_ ancient times. No, I am doing this for Fluttershy. Representing you in the trial is my way of making up for capturing you in the first place."

Fluttershy gasped happily as she wrapped her arms around the draconequus in a tight embrace.

Discord started sweating, "Sweetheart, please… you know I can't hug you back…"

"Oh, right, sorry…" she let go of him with a longing look.

Dash asked, "Why can't you hug her back?"

"Rules of the Selection, I'm afraid. As I cannot get any closer to Fluttershy until after she's dismissed. For now we must be platonic."

Rainbow said in confusion, "But can't a hug be platonic?"

Discord quickly replied, "Not the kind of hug I'm thinking of."

Fluttershy flushed but nodded.

Rainbow Dash gawked and while still out of view, AJ and Spike exchanged an embarrassing blush.

Discord continued to talk, "Now then, we have to make this a 'right for the wrong reasons' type of case."

Dash motioned, "But isn't that already the case?"

"Correct, but we need to start making our defense. So tell me everything from the beginning to end about needing to get the idol back from the dragons."

By then Winona and Pee-Wee came from behind their owners and Applejack and Spike grabbed them before they could get away again. Then quietly, they left the dungeons as AJ voiced.

"One thing's for sure, this is goin' be one interesting trial tomorrow…"

Spike nodded, "I agree. I wonder how it'll go."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see…"


	37. Chapter 36

The Elite sat on a bench that was in a specifically-designed castle courtroom. Princess Celestia was in a judge's stand while Ember, Spike, and Garble sat on thrones on the side. Behind Celestia was the magic mirror with the face of Dragon Lord Torch in it. Discord was with the accused as they sat at a table facing the stand while the prosecutor-Sven Gallop-was sitting at the other table facing the stand.

A guard stepped forward as he announced, "The Case of Her Majesty, Princess Celestia's court versus Miss Rainbow Dash of Equestria and Miss Gilda of Griffonstone set in the following brief. Accused is the pegasus, Rainbow Dash and the griffon, Gilda of attacking the castle of Canterlot to the endangerment of it's residents and guests."

Celestia magically took a gavel and told Sven Gallop, "Counselor, you may proceed with your opening statement."

Sven stood up and cleared his throat, "Your Highness, it is quite clear that these two ruffians had intentionally attacked the castle without any regard to anyone else's safety! How many guards have been injured while they and several other griffons have penetrated the palace?! I ask you, how many? Too many! And as a result, Prince Spike was force to cut down a number of the Selected-"

Discord stood up shouting, "Objection! The number of mares getting cut from the Selection is irrelevant to the case!"

Celestia banged the gavel, "You may say your piece when Sven is done, Discord."

Sven motioned, "As I was saying, before I was _so rudely_ interrupted… His Highness, Prince Spike was force to cut a large amount of the Selected mares all because those _two,"_ pointing to Rainbow and Gilda, "and other griffons attacked viciously a couple of weeks before Nightmare Night. So I highly recommend this pony and griffon are sentence to prison… _for life_."

There was a collective gasp from the Elite, Spike, and Rainbow.

Sven took his seat and Celestia turned to Discord, "The defense will now make their case."

Discord stood up and paced around the area as he spoke, "Members of the court, what my fellow counselor has fail to realize, is that my clients were merely trying to get into the castle for a noble cause. Yes, it was poor judgment on their parts for hurting those guards but it was under an act of desperation! Ever since the Idol of Boreas was taken, Griffonstone has been completely poor and ruined. And these screenshots prove it!" he magically put up a slideshow as pictures of Griffonstone looking like a dump were shown to the entire room.

Spike hid a smile under his claw. So far Discord was showing pretty compelling evidence on the griffons' behalf.

Discord put the slideshow away and continued to speak, "As such, the griffons need their idol back so they can return Griffonstone back to a thriving society benefiting both the griffons and the different species surrounding them!"

Sven called out, "Objection! There is no proof that the Idol of Boreas was taken by the dragons!"

Celestia sighed, "I'm afraid that's true, Discord. There is no evidence that suggests the dragons took the idol…"

Discord gestured, "Which is why I would like to call Miss Gilda of Griffonstone to the stand."

There were murmurs as Gilda begrudgingly took the stand. Discord faced her, "Miss Gilda, would you please the court why exactly do you and the other griffons think the dragons took the Idol of Boreas."

Gilda scoffed before replying, "My Grandpa Gruff was on the Griffonstone Honor Guard and he was right there when the idol was stolen! He said a red dragon broke into the castle and took it! And because that idol was our pride and joy, we fell from greatness and ended up in the squalors!"

Discord voiced while facing the court, "Hm… that seems oddly specific don't you think? The fact that her grandpa said it was a _red_ dragon and not just any dragon… Obviously the event was so traumatic that the dragon's features were burned into his mind causing a-"

"Objection! This all just circumstantial evidence! There is no solid proof that a dragon broke in the Griffonstone castle!"

"And yet there were eyewitnesses at the scene of the crime!" Discord countered.

"Can you produce these witnesses?!" Sven challenged.

Discord said, "Alas, I cannot. _But_ I can produce the next best thing! I call Miss Applejack to the stand!"

Applejack's eyes went wide as everyone turned to her in surprise. Slowly she made her way to the stand and once she sat down, Discord asked.

"Miss Applejack. Last month, during one of the attacks, you saw a figure flying pass you and because of that, you followed it."

Applejack being nervous of being put on the spot, unsteadily replied, "R-right, I did."

"And you soon discovered that figure was Miss Rainbow Dash, correct?"

"T-that's right, too…"

"And so because you followed Miss Dash you had listened in on why she was working for the griffons and the reason why they were attacking the castle! So can you tell the court exactly what they said?"

Applejack bit her lip as her memory scrambled to remember then she spoke, "They was certain that a dragon took the idol and that Rainbow was needed to find the hiding place in the castle. She even said that she was goin' leave the griffons if she didn't find it soon, she felt she was betraying her country by siding with the griffons."

Discord inquired, "Now I ask you, how can the griffons' make up that a dragon stole their most valuable object if they were not certain that it's happen. Miss Rainbow Dash and Miss Gilda had no idea they were being watched as you can tell by their shocked expressions right now."

It was true, while Applejack was talking, both Rainbow and Gilda had been stunned to learn that she overhear them.

With a smug look, Discord stated, "I have no further questions."

Once he sat down, Sven stood up and approached Applejack, "Miss Applejack, are you certain you overheard, or could it be possible that they caught a glimpse of you and said those things on purpose! To make you think they were not the true victims in all this!"

There was another collective gasp and Rainbow looked like she was ready to pounce but Discord held her back.

Applejack frowned, "I can tell when someone is lyin', and Rainbow Dash and Gilda were doing no such thing… They did not see me at all, and Princess Luna can tell you the exact same thing."

Sven scowled before proclaiming, "Our dear princess needs her rest at this moment, so we cannot get her statement until tonight." he told Celestia, "I have no further questions for the witness."

Celestia looked down at Applejack with a small smile, "You may return to your seat, Miss Applejack."

AJ tipped her hat to her as she went back to sit with the Elite. When she did, she caught the looks of Dragonia's royal family. Garble was glowering, Ember was emotionless, Dragon Lord Torch was frowning, and Spike was looking at her in concern. She gave him a tiny smile to reassure him she was fine and that made him slightly smile back.

Sven declared, "Now, I would like to call Miss Rainbow Dash to the stand!" In seconds, Dash took the stand as he began to ask, "Miss Dash, what exactly is your relationship to Miss Gilda of Griffonstone?"

Rainbow responded, "She's one of my oldest friends, we met at Junior Speedsters Flight Camp."

"Uh-ah… Now why exactly did you team up with her to get the Idol of Boreas back?"

"I was in hiding so I wouldn't have to sign that form for the Selection."

There was a large gasp this time.

Torch bellowed through the mirror, "YOU REFUSED TO BE PART OF THE SELECTION?!"

Rainbow shouted back, "Yes, I refused! I didn't want to marry for the sake of peace between our two worlds!"

Celestia spoke up with a furrowed brow, "Lord Torch, why does it matter if the mare did not wish to sign a form? The agreement was that any mare who was _willingly_ to participate can sign up to enter the Selection. Luna and I didn't want our subjects to be forced into this. Does this mare have a good reason to hide herself from signing the form?"

Applejack suddenly spoke up, "If that reason was a talkin' letter that was threatening to cause another war between dragons and ponies, then I say that's a pretty good reason."

Rainbow pointed, "Exactly! Thank you!"

Celestia and Discord exchanged a look before facing Torch with a disapproving frown. Even Ember and Spike were glaring at Torch with Ember saying, "Dad… What did you do?"

Torch stated, "What I had to… I made your unicorn aunts cast a spell so that every mare in the pony world would sign up so that we could find a mare that was submissive and easy to handle."

Everyone gawked at this revelation.

Celestia scowled further as she addressed the dragon lord, "Lord Torch… you have forced my subjects to something they probably did not want… That was not in the original agreement Luna and I had made with your great-grandfather. However I am willing to let it go on the condition that you find the Idol of Boreas and return it to the griffons." she could see he was not pleased with this but he did not argue back. She continued, "Circumstantial evidence or not, I'm inclined to believe my subject." she faced the entire court, "I, Princess Celestia sentence Miss Rainbow Dash and Miss Gilda to one year of community service for attacking the castle as their reasons for attacking was purely out of nobility to save Griffonstone." She banged her gavel down, "Court is adjourned."

* * *

Spike and Applejack sat on the floor of her bedroom as they went over what happen in the trial with him saying.

"Dad wasn't happy you spoke out like that. But the all the same…" he slightly smirked, "I'm glad you did… It gave Celestia the chance she needed to put him in his place."

"Well he can't keep controlling everything and everyone like that."

"No. No, he can't. All the more reason I can't wait for Ember to have the scepter. It controls every dragon and once she has it, she can make changes for the greater good."

"And while she's ruling the kingdom, what do we do?"

He gave an impish smirk while leaning in closer as he took her in his arms and said, "What else?" then he began kissing her neck making her feel like pudding. The kisses grew more fervently around her collarbone and shoulders as he made it up to her face and onto her lips.

When they took a breath, Applejack uttered, "How many kids do you want?"

"As many as you want…" he muttered.

"Really?" she smirked mischievously, "Then you wouldn't mind if we had _twelve_ then, do you?"

That made him get out of his trance as sweat went down his brow, "Um, maybe we should just have two, or three at most."

She chuckled, "Relax, I was only kiddin', I would only be able to handle four at most."

"As long as one of them doesn't become like my father, I'm fine with that."

"That won't be a problem, Spike."

He slightly frowned, "You can't exactly guarantee that, Applejack. Because genetics do tend to sneak up on you. In fact, it's a miracle in itself how I never inherited his character."

"Maybe that's because you're not related to him." she said before she could stop herself.

Spike's brow furrowed in confusion, "What's _that_ suppose to mean?"

Applejack sputtered, "It's… Never mind! Forget I said anything!"

Now Spike was even more confused as he inquired, "Applejack, what's going on…? Do you know something, I don't know? Because if you do, you need to tell me."

She bit her lip as she stood up and slowly backed away.

He crossed his arms, "I am not leaving this room until you tell me what you know!"

She turned her head away and sighed, "I was goin' to mention this later… but…" she faced him with sad eyes, "Spike, I have reason to believe that you're not a prince of Dragonia…"

His mouth dropped in shock before he shouted, "You're lying! You have to be!"

She gasped at his accusation and yelled back, "What?! You know I don't lie!"

"Well, you used to! Big Mac told me so! So who's to say you're not lying now?!"

"I do! Yes, I used to lie! But that's when I was a filly and didn't know better! My brother almost lost an arm because mah lies!"

There was silence between them before Spike voiced, "I just don't know if I can't believe you…"

"I know it's a shock, but whenever I see you, your sister, and cousin together, you look nothing like them and from what I can tell from that the magic mirror today; you definitely don't look anything like your father. I even talked to your sister about this and she was very vague on how you came to be… Now I don't know if this is true but it certainly is not impossible."

"That I'm adopted?" he questioned.

She nodded her head.

This was all too much for him. He needed some room to think. Without saying goodbye, he ran out of the room.

Applejack looked on in forlorn and held her head, _I did it again… I pushed him away…_


	38. Chapter 37

Spike ran all the way back to his guest room while panting heavily. It was too much to wrap his head around. That fact that Applejack thought of him as adopted was absurd and yet… was it really? Looking back now, he didn't look anything like the rest of his family. His coloring, his physique, even his character. He was different from them and growing up, he had no idea why. But now… maybe… just maybe… But he didn't want to consider the possibility. Why would he want to? He had all he ever wanted as a prince. Then he realized that wasn't exactly true.

 _Sure, I have my sister, Pee-Wee, and all the gems and comic books I could ever want. But I don't have the rest of my family's respect… That's something I always wanted since I was young…_

He rubbed his temple, this was so confusing for him that there was only one thing he can do. He went straight to Ember's room.

* * *

When Applejack went into the leisure room she told the girls about having a spat with Spike, and right away they try to cheer her up.

Rarity assured her, "I'm sure it won't last long. You two have been through so much already that it's impossible for you not to make up with him."

Sunset agreed, "Right, so try to stay calm in the meantime as you wait for him. This isn't your first fight, and it won't be your last…"

Applejack sighed, "I guess you're right… but I still worry that I pushed him away for good this time."

Fluttershy motioned, "I'm not in a relationship yet but from what I understand… that if you truly were meant for each other then he will come back to you."

Rarity exclaimed, "Absolutely!"

Fluttershy added, "But right now if I was in your place I would sing myself a song to lift my spirits."

Applejack smiled, "That's not a bad idea, sugar cube."

Rarity went, "Ooh! I know just the song, it's from my favorite Bridleway show: Hinny of the Hills!" she went to a nearby grand piano and began to play. Then she sang, " _Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens… Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens… Brown paper packages tied up with strings… These are a few of my favorite things… Cream-colored ponies and crisp apple strudels…"_ She winked at Fluttershy and Applejack making them blush, as the unicorn kept singing, " _Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles… Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings… These are a few of my favorite things…_

 _"_ _Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes… Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes… Silver-white winters that melt into springs… These are a few of my favorite things… When the dog bites… When the bee stings… When I'm feeling sad… I simply remember my favorite things and then I don't feel so bad…"_ she addressed them, "Now you say what your favorite things are."

Sunset stated with a smile, "Learning magic!"

Applejack beamed, "Apple fritters!"

Fluttershy proclaimed excitedly, "Cute furry animals!"

Rarity gestured, "Now sing with me!"

They sung together, " _Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens… Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens… Brown paper packages tied up with strings… These are a few of my favorite things… Cream-colored ponies and crisp apple strudels… Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles… Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings… These are a few of my favorite things… Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes… Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes… Silver white winters that melt into springs… These are a few of my favorite things… When the dog bites… When the bee stings… When I'm feeling sad… I simply remember my favorite things and then I don't feel so bad!"_

After the last cord they laughed and started to play around.

* * *

Spike knocked on the door, once his sister answered; she could see the sad look in his eyes and permitted him in.

"Spike? What's wrong? Did you and Applejack get into another fight?"

"Somewhat… Applejack brought up something that I don't know if it's real or not."

"What is?"

He grew serious and told her, "Ember… Am I…?" he paused then stated, "Adopted?"

Ember's eyes widen before she sighed deeply, "You better sit down…" she led him to the bed as they sat together.

Spike was growing more confused by the second, the fact his sister didn't outright deny his question made him on edge.

Ember sighed again and looked at the floor, "My mother was dying… we didn't know how much longer she would last… But I was determined to find a cure for her. So when I set out to the boarders of Dragonia, I couldn't find anything useful until one day I was exploring a volcano and I spotted this purple spotted egg floating down a river of lava… I brought the egg back to Mom and she told me that we needed to take care of this lonely egg especially since it would hatch into a dragon like us… So we presented the egg to Dad making him believe his mate laid it. As time went on, the egg finally hatched and that's how you were born, Spike, my brother."

Spike's had tears coming out of his eyes, he couldn't believe it… it was true. He really was _adopted._ He was no prince of Dragonia. He was an orphan with no parents. It was no wonder he and Applejack were so alike.

Ember shook her head, "That mare of yours is a smart one, she figured out unlike the rest of our family. Which was a good thing because had they known, you would have been treated far worst… But I wasn't going to give them a reason to, so I kept it a secret from you."

He slowly said, "So… Everything that I thought… Everything that I am… was a lie…"

She wrapped a claw around him, "No. You are my brother… and I… I love you."

He gaped at her, "Whoa… you never say that word…"

"Well it just shows much you've meant to me these last eighteen years. But you have to promise to keep this between us."

"Of course…" he sighed, "I just wish a certain mare would tell me she loves me…"

"She would, weren't not for father's disapproval of her…"

Spike slowly lifted his head to give off a determined look and stood up. He made for the door making Ember bewildered of his actions as she asked.

"Where are you going?"

"To do something I should have done in the beginning…" he went out.

"Beginning? Beginning of what?!" she ran after him.

* * *

Applejack had returned to her room after the girls' fun-fill afternoon. It did cheer her up till the fun was over and they went back to their rooms. She sighed on the bed, hoping that Spike would come back to see her. The fear of not seeing him again made her heart ache. She couldn't take it anymore, she _needed_ him.

 _Spike… please come back soon, I need to tell you something… Something I can't hold off any longer…_

* * *

Spike faced the mirror much to Ember and Garble's surprise. This was a new behavior coming from "little" Spike. When Torch's face appeared he was just as surprised to see his son had summoned him.

Spike gave a firm look, "Father. We need to talk."

Torch's brow lifted, "This is unexpected coming from you… You're usually hiding behind your sister and keeping quiet."

"Yeah, well, maybe it's time to change that…" Spike said in strong voice, "I'm tired of waiting for your approval… I'm in love with Applejack. I've been in love with her for awhile now, and I can't just sit and wait until you decide to let us get married. I love her. Do you hear? _I_ _love her._ "

Ember gasped as Garble was smirking uncontrollably with a look that said, _Oh, he's going to get it now!_

Torch gave off no emotion nor did he say anything. Spike didn't budge from his spot and kept a hard face.

Suddenly, the mighty dragon began to laugh!

Ember and Garble exchanged confused looks while Spike slightly furrowed a brow.

Torch's laughter slowly began to die down, as he wiped a tear away, declaring, "Finally! It's about time you showed some backbone! I nearly gave up on you!"

All three of the young dragons gawked with Spike voicing, "I don't understand…"

"It's very simple, Spike. You were always the runt of the family but I have seen how strong you can be with all that you have endured. But it disappointed me greatly how you wouldn't dragon-up. As my son it was expected of you. It's one thing for other dragons to dare challenge my authority but if my own son can't even stand up for himself then he becomes a lost cause. Though I don't exactly like how it was a mare that made you speak up but at least you finally did it." he said in exasperation, "Go ahead, marry the pony, end this Selection and come home. And that goes for you two as well." looking at Ember and Garble.

Ember smiled as she put a claw on Spike's shoulder, "You got it, Dad. We'll make sure the wedding happens within the next few days, you know how the ponies love to make a big deal out of these frivolous ceremonies."

Torch nodded, "Quite. Just make sure you follow the tradition of the last Selection weddings."

Ember smirked, "But of course."

Spike couldn't believe what just happened. Torch just gave his blessing without a second thought! Happiness overwhelmed him so much that he was sure he was going to topple over.

However, neither Spike or Ember noticed Garble looking rather peeved by the whole thing as he slipped out of the room to who knows where…

* * *

Applejack was just about to get to bed when suddenly her door burst opened and two strong pairs of arms grabbed her up to spin her around.

"It's over! It's finally over, Applejack!" Spike cried out in excitement.

"Whoa! Slow down, Spike! What's over?"

He held her up while saying, "The Selection! He finally gave his blessing!"

Applejack gasped before going, "Hee-haw! Can it really be?!"

He set her down as he softly uttered, "Yes…"

"Oh, Spike…" she set her head on his chest, "I was so worried…"

"Worried? About what?"

"I thought… I might have pushed you away again…"

He smiled at her as he whispered in her ear, "Never… I'll always come back to you…"

"But the way you ran out like that this afternoon… I was scared you wouldn't want to see me again given how I might have hurt you about possibly bein' adopted…"

"I was hurt, yes… but when I talked to Ember about it, she told me everything… How she found me as an egg and brought me back to her home… I was raised in Dragonia's royal family from that moment on… It's amazing, really… You think you know who you are until something like this brings it down… I can't help but wonder what other parts of my life have been a lie…"

Applejack looked up into his eyes and took his chin so he could face her. She told him, "I can tell you this… our relationship will never be based on a lie… because I love you…"

His eyes went wide as dinner plates as he uttered out, "What did you say…?"

She smiled lovingly and proclaimed, "Spike, I love you."

He was on the verge of happy tears as he lifted her up again and declared, "And I love you, Applejack! You are the apple of my eye!"

Now her own happy tears spilled as she chuckled from his declaration. They moved in for a kiss, but upon impact, the kiss grew deep to the point they were lost in passion. Without breaking the kiss, Spike moved her to the bed to lay with him on top of her. His claw settled to her thigh, and the touch alone made Applejack pull his face closer to get every taste of her love. When they took a breath, they stared at each other with bedroom eyes. Spike resumed kissing her, from her lips, her cheek, her neck… All the while his legs shifted to sync with hers.

Applejack could feel something hard around his lower waist and it brought her out her heat-filled trance. She uttered, "Wait…"

Spike stopped kissing and looked at her in concern, "What's wrong?"

"It's just… well, I've never done this before… and… it terrifies me…" she confessed.

Spike understood when he felt his lower half being more hot than usual. A small blush crept on his face, "Sorry… I didn't mean…"

She quickly said, "It's not that I don't want to do it with you… I just… don't know how…"

"It's okay, it's my first time too…" he nuzzled his head to hers.

She caressed his cheek, "Maybe we should wait until we have better knowledge of _pleasuring_ the other…" she said with a small smirk.

"That's a good idea…" he smirked back.

"But will you stay with me tonight?"

He held her face and kissed her lips, asking, "What do you think?"

She beamed as she cuddled closer to him with his arms wrap around her making her feel safe and loved.


	39. Chapter 38

_**AN: Short but essential to the plot.**_

* * *

Wedding preparations were underway over the next couple of days. Rarity, Sunset, and Fluttershy thought they had to leave after Spike made the announcement of marrying Applejack but it turned out that every one of the Selected mares (except Twilight) had to come back for one last hurrah and were invited to the wedding.

Ms. Harshwinny held Applejack's bridal shower in the leisure room where all 34 mares celebrated with cider and presents. This gave Sunset a chance to make amends with the other girls that she wronged during their time at the palace. Some were willing to forgive her like Pinkie Pie while others were still distrusting of her. But this didn't bother Sunset so much not when she had her closest friends by her side.

Sunset lifted a glass of cider up and announced, "A toast! To the winner of the Selection and Prince Spike's bride! To Applejack!"

Applejack felt herself blushing as the girls lifted their glasses up too, chanting, "To Applejack!"

The country mare addressed them, "Thank gals. That means a lot to me given I'm getting married to the dragon we had all competed for in the beginning of this."

There were giggles and agreements.

"And when I leave here, I hope all of ya find your own happiness… Thank you."

There was applause and cheers before the party resumed.

Meanwhile, Discord was throwing Spike his bachelor party in the ballroom with an assortment of guards and male servants plus a certain Changeling King and his subjects.

Thorax told the dragon prince, "You found the right mare, my friend."

Spike smiled, "That I did, Thorax."

"I wish you nothing but everlasting happiness between the two of you."

"Thank you." he took a sip from his mug.

Looking around the room they could see the males partying hard with Discord doing it the most. Thorax commented, "It truly amazes me how Discord, the spirit of chaos itself is displaying a large amount of love and all to one mare…"

Spike chuckled, "Well once I told the entire castle that I had chosen the winner, Fluttershy was free from the Selection and she and Discord have been barely apart since." he then spotted Fancypants from across the room before telling Thorax, "Excuse me for a minute." he went straight to Fancy and inquired, "How are you this afternoon?"

Fancy replied with a grin, "Wonderful! Discord certainly knows how to throw a party!"

"And um… how are you and Rarity doing?"

Fancy's monocle nearly popped out in shock as he stammered, "I-I-I fail to see what you mean, your highness!"

Spike whispered, "It's okay, Fancy, I know about you and Rarity talking that one day in the hallway… You don't have to hide it anymore now that I'm getting married to Applejack."

Fancy sighed as he admitted, "It's not that I was trying to make her forget about you, but well… I felt so sorry for her and I knew what it was like to be in love before… I wanted to help her get past her doubts of finding the right one."

"It sounds to me you are having doubts yourself…"

"Perhaps, you're right. Mainly because I came this close to marrying somepony I thought was the right one for me but just before our wedding, I discovered she was not who I thought she was."

"Well I know for a fact that Rarity won't be like that with you, if anything I think you two are perfect for each other. Just like with me and Applejack."

Fancy slightly smiled, "Indeed… I knew since Miss Applejack's interview, she would be the one you'd end up with."

The dragon laughed, "You got good insight!"

"Why thank you!"

Spike went serious, "Rarity has that too…" he told the stallion, "Fancy, when I leave here, I want you to promise me something."

Fancy inquired, "About?"

"Promise me you'll try to find the courage to ask Rarity out… I don't like the idea of going without knowing that she'll get a chance at happiness just as Applejack and I have."

Fancy was beside himself but then he slowly nodded and said, "Upon my word as a gentlecolt, I will ask Miss Rarity out."

Spike smiled in content.

By then Discord popped up and told Spike, "Come on, groom-to-be! You're needed to break open the piñata!"

Sure enough in the middle of the room was a large Spike-shape piñata. Discord handed him the bat all the while blindfolding him. He spun the dragon at a fast pace a few times before letting him go. Spike wobbled around while swinging the bat around but he couldn't the hit the target making a few colts duck their heads from the swinging bat. When he still couldn't hit the target, mainly because Discord was messing around by keeping the piñata away until Thorax decided to cut in and used his magic to get the piñata to Spike. The two magical beings had a tug-a-war until the piñata ripped by itself and candy, cupcakes, and all sorts of goodies came out.

Spike took off his blindfold to see the commotion and shouted, "Hey! I was supposed to break it!"

Thorax and Discord pointed at each other accusingly, "It's his fault!"

Spike laughed as they bickered and looked around the room once more. This was a great moment of joy in his life. As his good friends were helping him to celebrate the time he would be spending the rest of his life with the love of his life. He was glad that Garble left before the wedding, to him his wedding to Applejack was a huge moment for him and he didn't want his cousin being there acting like a downer.

 _Nothing is going to ruin this for us…_

* * *

Back in the leisure room; Applejack, Rarity, Sunset, Fluttershy, and Pinkie were in a corner talking with Applejack inquiring to the pink mare.

"Have you heard any news about your sister yet?"

Pinkie sighed sadly as her mane slightly drooped, "No… But we're hoping that Maud comes back to us soon…"

Rarity tried to give a reassuring smile, "I'm sure she will, darling… I may have known Maud briefly, but I could tell she was a tough one."

Pinkie nodded, "She is…"

Applejack decided to change the subject since this was supposed to be a happy occasion. "By the way, I don't suppose either of you gals would be interested in being my bridesmaids?"

Pinkie gasped out loudly before tackling the cowgirl as she practically screamed, "Of course, I will!"

Rarity, Fluttershy, and Sunset happily agreed before they got into a group hug. To Applejack this was one the greatest days of her life. It did pain her that her family won't be present according to the rules but at least she got a letter from them telling her how proud they were of her and that they wished her and Spike all the happiness in the world. She also wished Twilight could be at the wedding but that's how it was. Luckily when Spike and she told their unicorn friend the good news, Twilight had patched things up with Flash so they were back on track as a couple.

Things were looking up for her and Spike and she never wanted it to end once they were married. But good or bad, she would gladly spend the rest of her life with the dragon she loved.

* * *

Her maids dressed her up in a white and silk long-sleeved dress with pearls sewed into the fabric. Sugar Belle put her mane up and curled it. Coco put the veil behind the curls. Night Gilder added blush and light pink eye shadow on her face. When they stepped back, she got a good look at herself in the mirror.

 _Well… not exactly how I would picture myself in a weddin' dress but tradition is tradition… especially when it comes to wearing the dress wore by past winners of the Selection…_

Ms. Harshwinny exclaimed, "Oh! It's perfect! Our bride is all ready for tomorrow's ceremony!"

Coco gushed, "You look really beautiful, Applejack…"

Harshwinny pointed, "Remember, Miss Pommel, you will keep addressing her as Miss until tomorrow. Then it will be: _Princess_ Applejack!"

Coco gulped, "Yes, ma'am."

Harshwinny took her leave by doing a quick bow and then once she was gone, Applejack told Coco, "Don't worry. Princess or not, I'm still Applejack with you."

That made the mare smile bright before hugging the country mare, than Sugar Belle and Night Gilder joined in much to Applejack's delight.

"I'm sure am goin' miss ya gals."

NG said, "We're going to miss you too."

This was it. The final countdown before she would walk down that aisle and say her vows for all of Equestria to see. She would be leaving so much behind and yet she would be gaining so much at the same time. One thing's for sure, tomorrow was going to change everything…


	40. Chapter 39

The entire room was crowded with ponies, a draconequus, a changeling king, and a dragon princess. Spike was at the altar beside Princess Celestia, who would be performing the ceremony. Rarity, Fluttershy, Sunset, and Pinkie were lined up on the bride's side of the platform wearing their bridesmaid dresses. The final moment was at hoof.

"How are you holding up?" Ember whispered to Spike.

Spike smiled, "Pretty well, actually."

"Seriously?" Discord whispered in. "No cold feet or anything?"

"I got nothing to be nervous about. I'm marrying the love of my life."

Shining Armor beamed as he uttered in, "I thought the same way."

Suddenly, the trumpets sounded off, signaling the start of the ceremony.

"This is it…" Spike took a deep breath.

Everyone turned to the double doors as two unicorn guards opened them. Coco Pommel, Sugar Belle, and Night Gilder entered wearing matching purple dresses and walked down the aisle throwing flower petals. Once they cleared out of the way, a gorgeous sight came into Spike's view.

"Wow…" he uttered when watching Applejack make her way down the velvet walkway.

Tears streamed down the bridesmaids' faces when seeing their friend looking so beautiful in her gown. When Applejack joined Spike at the altar, she gave him a warm smile, which he happily returned as they faced Princess Celestia.

The alicorn princess spoke out, "Mares and gentlecolts! We gather here today to not only join two loving beings, but two worlds! As you know, it's important that the royal prince of Dragonia must choose a wife among 35 mares here in Equestria, but this Selection's couple is very different from rest. Prince Spike and Lady Applejack's Selection had started out in the most unusual of ways, but despite their rocky start, they soon grew an affection for each other…And as their affection kept growing, they fell in love and have come to this point to be together forever…If anyone has reason to believe that these two should not be bound into matrimony, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."

There was a pause, and when it seemed like no one was going to speak, there was a sudden _CRASH_ outside the doors! Then with a _BANG_ , an army of teen-size dragons and griffons flew into the room!

There was massive panic from the guests as they scrambled around the room to avoided being bombarded by the winged creatures with sharp talons or claws. The bride and groom ducked just in time as a dragon blew fire. Discord used his magic to make giant flyswatters to stop the wedding crashers, but when two griffons tackled him, they tied him up with rope dotted with some strange looking white stones. Suddenly, he felt powerless!

"Discord!" Fluttershy cried out as she tried to get to him, but a dragon grabbed hold of her. Three other dragons did the same to Rarity, Sunset, and Pinkie.

"Unhand me, you brute!" the unicorn shouted.

Sunset and Pinkie struggled to get out their dragons' grip, but to no avail.

Ember was trying to order the dragons to stop when a voice said.

"They're not going to listen to you, cousin…"

She turned to see Garble in the doorway with an evil grin on his face.

"They can only listen to me…" he showed off the Bloodstone Scepter.

Both Ember and Spike gasped with Ember demanding, "HOW? HOW DID YOU FIND IT?! DAD KEPT IT HIDDEN AWAY SO NO ONE COULD FIND IT!"

Garble chuckled, "Let's just say…I had outside help…" He stepped aside as a dragon with blond hair and purple scales carried in a gray earth pony mare with an expressionless face.

Pinkie saw the mare and gasped out happily, "Maud! You're okay!"

Garble said, "For now, anyway. This mare has proven herself quite useful to me, what with her knowledge of magical rocks and all that boring stuff." He turned to Discord - who was grunting to get out of his restraints - and said, "I knew it would be difficult containing you had I just taken over without those stones that are around you."

"How is that possible?! I'm the Lord of Chaos! No stone should be able to hold me!"

Garble looked at Maud, "Pony, tell Discord here what those stones are made of."

Maud explained in a monotone voice, "These stones were once part of the stones that held the Elements of Harmony…"

Discord gasped, "Of course! Celestia and Luna used the Elements on me at one point to put me in a time-out! But when they got me out, they put the Elements away in large stones! They must have left a magical residue in those stones!" Then he turned to Celestia - who was restrained by magical shackles put there by the griffons and dragons - and sarcastically said to her, "Thanks a lot, Cay-Cay!"

Celestia called back, "Well, how we were supposed to know the stones could be used that way?!"

Pinkie piped up, "My sister knew that! Maud went to the Equestrian Institute of Rockology! Never underestimate the power of the stone! Right, Maud?"

Maud merely replied, "Right…"

Garble cut in, "So anyway! I overheard this pony on Nightmare Night talking to some other loser pony about how you can use a stone to control the world! Of course, that actually got me interested, so I waited until the moment was right to capture her. When Ember took me back to Dragonia, that was my chance, and while I was at it, I would frame those dumb griffons, too. Then, once I took the pony back to Dragonia, she told me a lot of interesting stuff about rocks, especially where the Idol of Boreas was concerned since it has a stone to control the griffons!" He took out the golden idol.

Ember snarled, "YOU HAD IT THIS ENTIRE TIME?!"

"Well, duh…Like I was going to let the stupid birds keep this treasure."

Spike shouted, "You stole it! You had no right to do that!"

Garble faced his cousin with a menacing smirk, "Well, here's another thing I have no right to do…but instead, I shall give you that honor!" He took out a crystallized dagger that he been hiding in the idol. He threw it to Spike.

Spike caught it and looked at Garble in surprise. Applejack was just as surprised, but she could tell from Garble's evil smirk that he was about to do something no good.

Garble proclaimed, "As I hold the Bloodstone Scepter in my claws, you have to do everything as I command!"

Both Spike and Applejack didn't like the sound of that.

Garble declared as he pointed the scepter at Spike, "Spike! I command you to kill the mare you love!"

There was a horrified gasp around the room.

"NO!" Ember was about to pounce when Garble pointed the scepter at her.

And he shouted, "And I command you to stay in your place and bow before me!"

The magic of the scepter overwhelmed her just as it had overwhelmed Spike!

Spike grasped the dagger in his claw and turned to Applejack.

Applejack pleaded, "Oh, Spike…no! You got to fight it!"

He said in a strained voice as he tried to fight against the scepter's magic, "I'm… trying… but it's not… easy!"

Rarity's voice suddenly cried out, "You can do it, Spike!"

"We believe in you!" Fluttershy called out.

"Yeah!" Pinkie yelled.

"You can beat the magic!" Sunset shouted.

Garble ordered, "Shut those ponies up!"

The dragons held the girls' mouths.

"Now do it! Finish the job!" Garble demanded with fury.

Spike felt his legs moving forward when he didn't want to. Applejack backed away slowly, but then she hit the wall. She was trapped with no way out. The dagger in Spike's claw shook as he held it up to her. Tears were spilling from his eyes.

Tears also fell from her eyes, "Oh, Spike…" She softly said, "If I must die like this, then I'm glad it's by your hands and no one else's…" She blubbered, "I will forever love you, Spike… I love you…" She closed her eyes to brace herself for the final blow.

Spike gaped at her words and looked back on all they had done to get to this moment. His willpower was growing weaker by the second and the dagger was slowly inching closer to the love of his life…With a mighty yet anguished yell, he moved the dagger toward himself and plunged it into his torso!

Applejack opened her eyes in time to see the appalling scene, right as Spike fell to the ground with a thud. Everybody was still with cold shock as Spike's heroic act made everyone speechless. Applejack made the first move as she shrieked.

"Spike! Oh, my Faust!" she rushed to his crumpled body and held him.

Garble then shouted in rage, "HOW?! HOW WAS THE RUNT ABLE TO FIGHT THE SCEPTER'S POWER?! NO DRAGON CAN DO THAT!"

Discord smugly replied, "But I can bet it didn't count on a dragon in love…"

"SHUT UP! DRAGONS! GRIFFONS! KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!"

The dragons holding the girls started to squeeze the life out of them when blasts of magic suddenly attacked them! The shooters were Shining Armor, Cadence, Twilight, and Fancy Pants. When the griffons tried to intercept them, they were attacked by Flash Sentry, Rainbow Dash, and Thorax and his changelings!

Shining, Cadence, and Thorax had managed to escape with the crowd when the dragons and griffons had begun to attack. They quickly went to go get Twilight, Flash, and even Rainbow Dash. Fancy had spotted them and volunteered to help as well. Once they saw what happened with Spike and heard Garble's order to kill, they quickly charged in.

The blasts made the dragon let go of the girls and made them retreat. The magic users caught the mares in their aura: Shining with Fluttershy, Cadence with Sunset, Twilight with Pinkie, and Fancy with Rarity, much to the unicorns' pleasure. Once Shining, Twilight, and Cadence let Fluttershy, Sunset, and Pinkie down. Twilight and Cadence combined their magic to break Celestia out of her bonds. Fluttershy rushed to Discord and tried to get his bonds off while Pinkie went to go save her sister.

But even with the battle going on, Applejack could only focus on the dragon that was laying limp in her arms. She had already removed the damn dagger from his body, but it was no good, Spike was losing more and more blood by the minute. Her tears ran down her cheeks in sorrow. Lost in grief, she stared at the dagger as she slowly took it in her hooves and pointed it to her chest.

 _Soon, I'll be back with him and I will even get to see my Ma and Pa again…_

She gradually lowered the dagger before a claw stopped her and his now-hoarse voice told her, "Don't you dare… I didn't do this to myself just to see you die now… You are going to live and that's final."

"If you can call a life without you living…" she sobbed.

"You're not thinking straight… You still have your brother, your sister, and your grandmother…"

"I can't leave you to die…"

"You must…" he tightly held her hoof, "because I'll love you until my last breath. Every beat of my heart is yours for the rest of your life. If I'm gone, then you must live on… for the both of us…"

She gave a pitiful laugh, "Why must you always be so dang noble…?"

He gave a weak smile, "And why must you always be so stubborn…?"

"Because I love you… You know that…"

"I do… And I will always love you…" He caressed her cheek.

She leaned in for their final kiss. It was like every kiss they ever had was in this kiss: loving and meaningful.

Twilight, Cadence, and Shining Armor rushed to them then and Twilight cried out, "Spike! Oh, my sweet Faust! This is so bad!"

Cadence directed, "Shining, help me get him out of here. Twilight, cover Applejack. This fight is far from over…" Shining helped his wife levitate Spike, and Twilight did a protective front for her friend. Applejack wanted to go after him, but Cadence said over her shoulder, "No, Applejack. You're needed here."

Twilight told her, "She's right. You're as strong as any of these dragons. You can help us defeat them."

Applejack's eyes widened in realization. Then, with a deep scowl, she ripped the bottom half of her dress so her legs could move more freely. She tore the veil off her head, making her mane go undone. There was only one dragon she was after, and she was going make him pay hell for what he did to Spike.

Garble was still holding the scepter in his claw and the idol in the other as he watched the fighting happening around him. Ember was still forced to bow at his feet. He turned to her and said, "Now that the runt decided to kill himself, I see no reason I should kill you myself so I can be the Dragon Lord from here on out…"

Ember growled, "You're nothing but a coward, cousin… You don't deserve the Dragon Lord title…"

In a swift move he grabbed her by the neck and started choking her while saying, "Well, then… I'll just have to prove you wrong…" he tighten his grip making her gasp for breath.

"Let. Her. Go. Now!"

He turned to the voice and saw the runt's mare glaring darkly at him.

"Aww… and what are you going do about it? Try to use your namby-pamby pony words on me to try to change me?"

"No. I was thinkin' more a fight. Just you and me. I'm callin' you out, Garble."

He scowled in turn and dropped Ember while demanding, "And why should I stoop so low as to battle a pony that's unworthy in my presence?"

Ember weakly said, "Just as I thought, you are a coward… because any Dragon Lord would never refuse a challenge… no matter what."

Garble barred his teeth before tossing the idol aside and said to Applejack, "Alright, pony… You asked for it." he flapped up while holding the scepter and charged at her.

Applejack dodged the scepter's sharp points but barely as she got cut on her right arm. Blood dripped down but she wasn't going to let that stop her. Garble was about to attack again but she used her hind legs this time and bucked him way across the room causing him to crash into the wall leaving a dent. He rubbed his head after he got back up then he released a deep growl as fire burned in his eyes and went into another charge.

At this point of the fight, the tide was turning in favor of the heroes. Rainbow grabbed hold of the idol the moment Garble put it aside and flew up to get the griffons' attention.

"Hey! Look what I got!" she waved the idol.

The griffons stopped with their attacks and stared at her. Rainbow then flew out the room and the griffons followed after her. Just as that had happen, Fluttershy finally freed Discord who grab her face in one quick motion and kissed her lips! Once they let go, the draconequus then blasted at the dragons with laser beams! Making them yelp. Pinkie had been struggling to free Maud from the dragon's grip but once Discord's beam hit he dropped Maud.

Pinkie's eyes were filled with happy tears as she embraced her sister tightly. "Oh, Maud! I was so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so worried about you! But why did you have to go and tell that horrible dragon everything about magical stones?!"

Maud merely stated, "He would have hurt you and our family had I not given him what he want…"

Pinkie went, "Ooooh… That is a good reason."

They noticed the battle was dying down thanks to Discord's magic. The dragons were growing tired and some had fallen unconscious because of that. Twilight, Flash, Sunset, Rarity, and Fancy had managed to tie them up. However one fight was still going on. Applejack and Garble were struggling to get the upper hand. He had managed to grab her and was trying to crush her.

The others tried to race in to help her but Applejack told them, "No! This is mah fight! You can't help!"

Ember agreed, "She's right. Dragon Law says that any challenge made must be done alone. Whatever the outcome…"

Rarity indignantly said, "So we're to sit back and do nothing?!"

Celestia solemnly replied, "Unfortunately, yes…"

Luckily, Applejack managed to punch Garble hard in the stomach making him let go of her. There were cheers from her friends.

Sunset called out, "Go Applejack!"

Fluttershy shouted, "You can do it!"

Twilight yelled, "Show him whose boss!"

Rarity commented, "Normally I don't approve of violence, but I'm willing to make an exception!" she told Applejack, "Make sure you give him a good whopping!"

AJ called back, "I'm tryin'! But he's one tough customer to put down!"

Garble menacingly flapped to her, "And you'll never be able to take me down!" he could see she was about to use her hind legs again and grabbed them in time. He lifted her up and begun to swing her around.

There was a collective gasp as they watched Applejack getting spun around and around. Applejack yelled from the spinning and could feel herself getting dizzy and sick from the motion. Finally he threw her to a wall with a thud before falling to the floor.

"Applejack!" the girls screamed.

Garble slowly moved to the mare sprawled on the floor and smirked evilly, "You see? You couldn't defeat me… You're just a _weak_ , _useless_ pony…" he turned to the other ponies in the room, "All of you are…"

Applejack grunted as she feebly stood up. "It's one thing to call me weak… But no one… _no one_ … calls my friends weak!" With all her might she pounced at Garble who was taken by surprise as the scepter fell out of his claw!

The scepter flew across the room where Ember caught it.

"No!" Garble shouted.

Ember smirked, "Oh, yes… Cousin, you are to return to Dragonia to tell my father all the heinous acts you have done… From there you shall receive your punishment, whatever that is, but personally I hope it's something that will match the cruelty that you have put everyone through… Now go!"

Garble felt the magic of the scepter controlling him and he flew out of the room in defeat.

Ember then ordered the dragons that were still awake to take the other dragons that were sleeping and to go back to Dragonia as well. When they did as she said, she turned to Applejack who was looking very tired.

"Thank you… I wouldn't have made it were not for you…"

"Spike would have wanted it…" she said wearily before her eyes shut and she fell into darkness.

* * *

 _ **AN: Only one more chapter, then the epilogue!**_


	41. Chapter 40

She heard voices in the distance. Then they started to get louder.

A high-pitched voice said, "She looks a bit peaky, doesn't she?"

A voice filled with sophistication added, "Peaky? What did you expect?! She was fighting with that gorilla of a dragon and hit a wall!"

"Yeah, Pinkie, let's see how you fare in those conditions and see what you look like."

"Very funny, Sunny!"

"Girls, shush! We don't want to wake her up…" a voice filled with disciplined concern motioned.

A sweet voice pointed, "I think that maybe too late for that…"

Applejack's eyes opened to see Pinkie, Fluttershy, Sunset, Rarity, and Twilight looking down at her.

"Uh… why are y'all looking at me like that?" she inquired.

Pinkie then began to bawl and moved in for a hug, "Oh, Applejack! We were so worried about you!"

Rarity mentioned, "Indeed, we have!"

Applejack then noticed how she was in the hospital wing wearing bandages around her arms and legs but what really surprised her was how Twilight was out in the open and exclaimed, "Twilight! Why aren't you still hiding in the caverns?"

The unicorn smiled, "Dragon Lord Ember gave Flash and me an official pardon."

" _Dragon Lord Ember_?" AJ gawked.

Sunset grinned, "That's right. After Celestia and Ember contacted Lord Torch once he discovered Garble's treachery he decided to give up his title and let Ember become the new Dragon Lord. Her first acts were to undo Twilight and Flash's punishment and to make a new treaty between the ponies and dragons to forgo the Selection."

Applejack smiled at this information until it faltered.

"What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked.

"I wish Spike would have been here to see that… He would have been proud of his sister… And to finally see the Selection die like that…"

The girls exchanged confused looks as Twilight inquired, "Why do you say that?"

The tears came fast as she stated, "Because he's gone… we were able to share one last kiss before he could die…"

There was a pause before Pinkie piped, "But Spike isn't dead!"

Applejack gasped and grabbed the pink mare's face, "Are you sure?!"

Twilight replied, "Yes, Cadence and Shining Armor were able to get him to a room so he could be treated quickly. But according to Cadence she wouldn't have been able to heal him in time without the kiss you gave him! Her powers on love were able to make him heal faster!"

Applejack couldn't believe it. He was alive! Really alive! She about to jump out of the bed when all five of her friends forced her back down on the bed.

"Let me go! I have to see him!"

Twilight assured, "And you will… but the both of you experienced major injuries so you need to stay and rest."

Applejack begged, "Please, Twilight… the last time I saw him was when he came close to death's door!"

The unicorn shook her head, "I'm sorry. But I promise, the minute the doctor clears you, we'll take you to him."

Applejack sighed in defeat.

Sunset questioned, "In the meantime, is there anything we can get you?"

The cowgirl slightly smiled, "You gals' company is more than enough…"

They gushed at her statement before they started chatting over the recent events that happen.

* * *

Spike was scowling and had his arms crossed as he laid in his bed.

"I want to see her."

Discord and Ember were in the room guarding the door, with Ember saying, "Not until you rested some more. Cadence was able to heal you but you're still too weak to move."

"I will get out of this bed and you will not stop me." he proclaimed.

Discord gestured, "Go ahead, try it, and see how far you get."

Spike slowly climbed out of the bed and touched the floor with his feet. But from the moment he stood to walk, his legs gave away and Ember caught him before he fell to the floor.

The draconequus motioned, "See? Told you so."

Spike shook his head miserably, "I feel so useless… The love of my life is lying in a hospital bed healing from injuries caused by my bastard of a cousin… And I can't even be there to comfort her!"

Suddenly the door opened revealing a dark blue alicorn with hair that matched the night sky. Luna suggested, "Then perhaps what you two need is a visit to the dream world…"

His eyes widen before smiling gleefully.

* * *

After the girls left for her for the night, the nurses stood on call should she need anything. Applejack could feel herself drifting away to sleep and her dreams took her to a place that she was all too familiar with.

She uttered out, "My home…" she walked around her homestead of Sweet Apple Acres before going toward the orchards. "I can't believe it's been so long since I've seen the place…"

"Wow… you were kidding about the orchards going on for miles!"

She gasped when she turned to the voice. There he was, standing right in front of her. Pure joy overwhelmed her as she rushed into his awaiting arms. He spun her around before stopping to face her.

"Oh, Spike… I know this has to be a dream but I'm just so happy you're alive!"

"So am I…" he said tenderly, "And as much as this is a dream, I'm right here with you… Luna connected our dreams so we can see each other while we rest from our injuries."

She gasped again before smirking, "So… if I kiss you right now, you'll be able to feel it?"

He smirked back, "Only one way to find out…"

Their lips slowly made contact and the kiss last for what seemed like hours before they broke apart, sighing in content.

Then she asked, "Just why did Princess Luna make a dream out of my old home?"

"I asked her to."

"Why?"

He then bended down on one leg and took her hoof as he said with a smile, "With Ember as the Dragon Lord now, she has ended the Selection permanently now and for that she has made a new treaty with Celestia and Luna. And because of that, she has given me the freedom to do whatever I want. And what I want… is you…"

She felt tears of joy about to escape her.

He kept speaking, "But I don't want us to live in Dragonia… instead I want us to live here… the very place you were meant to be before we met…"

She covered her mouth in shock.

"If you'll have me, I promise to be supportive, hard-working, honest, and faithful… Ever the husband that you deserve to have… Will you marry me, Applejack? Not for the sake of peace but for the sake of our love?"

She found herself being breathless from his words. They were just too beautiful. When she saw the growing concern on his face was when she found her voice.

"Yes."

Spike's grin went wide as he picked her up again to twirl her before laying a big wet one on her lips to which she wrapped her arms around his neck and kept on kissing him.

* * *

The days that had followed were happy but bittersweet as well. After Applejack and Spike had finished healing up and were preparing to leave for Ponyville and had to say their goodbyes to many of the friends they had made.

Pinkie was going to take her sister Maud back home to their rock farm but Pinkie assured them that she would be moving to Ponyville herself so they would be seeing her again soon. Rarity decided she was going to open her own boutique in Canterlot to expand her business and to be close to a certain fancy stallion…

Twilight and Flash were staying in Canterlot given Twilight was back as Celestia's student and Flash was back on the royal guard. Fluttershy was going back to Cloudsdale to see her family but then she was going to move to Ponyville as well, thanks to the Selection she finally felt brave enough to move to the ground so she could tend to animals just like she wanted since she got her cutie mark. Naturally, Discord was going to visit her every chance he would get which would be a lot.

Coco Pommel and Silver Shill had gotten along so great that Coco quit her job as a maid so she and Shill could move to Manehattan to open their own costume shop. Sugar Belle quit being a maid as well and was coming with them so she and Big Mac could see each other again and to get a start on opening her own bakery. Rainbow Dash was officially pardon by the royal sisters given how bravely she fought in the battle, and after getting the idol back to the griffons she and Gilda made a mutual agreement that the Idol of Boreas was nothing but trouble so she threw the idol down a chasm where no one could use it again.

Luckily though, Pinkie made a suggestion to Gilda to use Griffonstone scones to help mend the rift of the griffons in Griffonstone. So now that the griffons were starting to use friendship to make Griffonstone great again. Rainbow knew her work to help her friend was done and stated she would be pursing her life-long dream again which was to become a Wonderbolt! But the saddest goodbye Applejack had to endure came from Sunset Shimmer who told everyone she wanted to make a fresh start in her life. Thanks to Celestia and Twilight they gave her that when they presented Sunset a mirror that could travel to another world!

Sunset greatly welcomed the opportunity. So there were heartfelt goodbyes as Sunset was given a book by Celestia so she could write her findings to her and Twilight. When Sunset slowly disappeared into the mirror, not a single eye was dry.

Spike and Applejack had no idea what was going to happen to them in their new life but as long as they were together they didn't care. Their love for each other is what mattered and it was going to stay that way, for better or for worse.


	42. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

The screen projector played on as a group of friends gathered to watch it.

"Can you believe it's been two years since Applejack and Spike's wedding here in Ponyville!" Pinkie mentioned.

"It does seem rather surreal." agreed Rarity.

"It was even more surreal when it actually happen." said Spike.

Applejack said to her husband, "Not like the first one…"

He wrapped an arm around her for comfort as they looked at the screen.

* * *

Applejack was standing in front of her mirror that was in her room at Sweet Apple Acres while looking at the dress Rarity made for her. It was simple, white, and had no sleeves. Her hair was down and her veil was attached to a jeweled headband made of emeralds.

"Darling, you look so beautiful!" Rarity squealed.

AJ chuckled, "All because of your design."

"But it was made especially for you!"

Pinkie jumped, "She's got a point there!"

Fluttershy cooed, "I think you look lovely with or without the gown."

"Aw, shucks…" Applejack blushed.

Twilight came in then with a checklist, "Okay, so far everything going according to schedule, we should…" she trailed off when seeing Applejack, "Oh, Applejack! You look absolutely stunning!"

Rarity looked smug, "See? What did I tell you?"

Applejack laughed, "Okay, okay! You gals made your point!"

Pinkie mentioned, "And if Sunny were here she would totally have told you the same thing."

Applejack turned to Twilight, "Any news from her by the way?"

The unicorn nodded, "She sends her love and wishes she could be here but she expressed how busy she was settling into her new life." she giggled, "Then she made me promise to give her every single detail of the wedding."

AJ smirked, "Which you will, of course."

Rainbow Dash came into the room complaining, "Ugh! Can we go now? This dress is starting to get on my nerves!"

Rarity motioned, "What's wrong with it? I thought I made it flexible enough for you to wear?"

RD pointed, "Yeah, but the fabric is itchy!"

The fashionista sighed deeply, "Well it's too late to make adjustments right now."

A knock came at the door and Big Mac entered wearing a tux, he stated, "I believe I must escort a bride to the altar?"

Applejack smiled, "You're just in time, Big Mac. Rainbow Dash here was starting to lose it."

Rainbow added, "More like I would have lost the dress…"

The girls giggled.

Twilight mentioned, "Well if the brother of the bride is here, then that means I better get going to where the groom is. He'll need his Best Mare after all."

Applejack gave her a quick hug before she went out of the room. Then the wedding march sounded off outside the bedroom window. The girls knew that was their cue and left the room, Big Mac then held his hoof out and his sister took it as they slowly went down the hallway and down the steps before going outside. They walked past the farm and into the orchards where the wedding party would be waiting in the grove beside a pear tree and an apple tree that entwined with each other in the shape of a heart.

It was Applejack's idea to hold the wedding in the very same place her parents had exchanged vows. It made her feel that her parents were there with her on her special day. Everything was decorated in a simple yet elegant way. Looking ahead she saw her groom was waiting with the mayor with Twilight right beside him. The girls were in position as her bridesmaids. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were right next to them after having to be the flower girls. Mac escorted her down the aisle passing the guests as they went. The entire Apple clan was presented with Granny Smith and Grand Pear in front of them. Their eyes brimmed with tears as they watched their granddaughter go down the aisle. Then there was Ember and Thorax (with his changeling subjects) as well as Discord, Fancypants, Flash Sentry, and even Cheese Sandwich. Gilda was even present as a goodwill gesture to mend the dragon-griffon relations.

Coco Pommel and Silver Shill were there of course, along with Night Gilder and Sugar Belle to which Big Mac gave a quick wink to as they passed her. She blushed in response. And naturally, the princesses were there too and Shining Armor as he and Cadence had Flurry Heart in a baby carriage.

Finally they had made to the end as Big Mac handed Applejack's hoof to Spike. The males exchanged a respectful nod before Mac took his place next to Sugar Belle. The bride and groom stared at each other lovingly before they turned to the mayor.

Mayor Mane spoke out, "Mares and gentlecolts, friends, and royal majesties… We gather today to bind these two loving beings in marriage… As you all know it has taken them quite awhile to get to this most important moment in their lives. For every obstacle that had stood in their way, they had managed to overcome it. Applejack, Spike? Are there any additional vows you would like to make?"

Spike went first, "Applejack… since from the first moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were something special… Even if you were scolding me for most of the time…" he smirked causing everyone around him to chuckle. He continued, "We were friends first and foremost, but that later changed and I am so glad that it did… Admittedly, during the time we were apart, I should have tried harder to get to you and I will forever regret not doing that. For everything that we have shared lives on in my heart and I don't plan on ever letting it go… Because I will always love you."

There were awes from the crowd.

Applejack smiled at him and took her turn, "Spike… You were unlike anyone I have ever met in my life… When you had corrected me when we first met, I still get embarrassed of how I opened my mouth like that without thinking… But when you forgave me and decided to keep it between us, I was downright stunned by your kindness. And as such you did a lot of kind things for me since… Your noble heart kept me close to you… and it still does to this day… When we were separated in that one moment, I was afraid we had lost all that we had… But by some miracle we did come back to each other and I made sure I wouldn't lose you again. When you came close to death, I was ready to join you… But you stopped me and once more you were my hero as you saved me from a huge mistake."

Spike added, "When the magic of the Bloodstone Scepter controlled me, and I was this close to killing you, I couldn't do it… I _wouldn't_ do it… Killing myself was the only thing I could do to prevent such a fate upon you… Especially when you meant so much to me…"

Sniffles were heard from the crowd.

"I meant what I said when you came close to using the dagger on yourself… But now as we are both still alive… I want to spend the rest of my life with you… To grow old together through the good and bad… To raise our family… To do everything with you… For without your love, I have nothing…"

* * *

Pinkie was bawling away with waterfall tears coming out her eyes.

Everyone turned away from the screen and on to her with Rainbow yelling, "Pinkie! Cut the waterworks will you?!"

The pink mare cried, "Sorry! But this part always gets to me!"

Fluttershy mentioned, "I know what you mean, especially with what comes next with Applejack saying…" she pointed to the screen and they turned to it.

* * *

"And I'll love you until my last breath. Every beat of my heart is yours for the rest of your life. If I'm gone, then you must live on… for the both of us…" she slightly smirked making him smirk in return. As he remembered those were the very words he used on her when he was dying.

At that point, everyone around them was blubbering and the mayor had to wipe away her tears as she addressed Twilight, "May we have the rings now, please?"

Twilight magically lifted two golden rings-with one of them on a chain-and her friends took them as they exchanged the rings. Spike put the chained ring around his love's neck and Applejack put the band around Spike's claw finger.

Mayor Mane declared, "I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Thanks to Pinkie and Cheese, bells rang just as the newlyweds shared their kiss to seal their union.

* * *

The screen played on showing the wedding reception that was held at night just outside the barn. The group watched on with laughter seeing how silly they were acting on the screen.

Rarity commented, "I can't believe you look so different as a unicorn then compared to how you're an alicorn now!" she looked to Twilight who was sitting next to Flash with their wedding rings being fairly noticeable around their necks.

Twilight shrugged, "It is a strange thing, but when Celestia made me a princess, she insisted that I moved to Ponyville to be closer to my friends. Naturally, I couldn't go against her wishes but at the same time I was glad."

Flash smirked, "And as the princess's personal royal bodyguard she couldn't go anywhere without me."

Spike mentioned, "Thus you two shortly got hitched after Discord and Fluttershy did."

Discord said behind the projector while looking at his wife, "Well, I couldn't wait any longer. You remember how I made my proposal, don't you sweetheart?"

Fluttershy giggled, "How could I not? You made it shortly after Applejack and Spike got back from their honeymoon."

"But of course! After all, you caught Applejack's bouquet so I had to get a move on!"

Fancy Pants mentioned to his wife, "And it was because of their weddings I knew I had to hurry and proposed to you without a second thought."

Rarity batted her eyelashes, "You must have been pretty sure of yourself to do that, given we had only dated for about five months…"

He wrapped an arm around her, "That I was dearest… After I got to know you more I knew then you were the one for me… The _right_ one for me…"

She went, "Ohh…" and nuzzled his face as she told him, "And I'm so glad we decided to move here after our wedding. Opening Carousal Boutique was the best business move I've ever done and it gave us the chance to stay close to all our friends."

Pinkie looked at her husband with a grin, "And then we got married, right Cheesy?"

He grinned back, "That's right, my Pinkie-Winkie." he bopped her nose making her do the same to him.

Rainbow Dash laid back and said, "Well while all of you decided to settle down, yours truly went on to become a Wonderbolt and succeeded too! Yup, this Wonderbolt is going to stay in the skies for the rest of her days!" there was a pause before she inquired, "You didn't buy any of that, did you?"

"Nope!" the girls replied back with giggles.

"Okay, fine! I am more or less currently dating Soarin' but that doesn't mean we're going to end up together!"

Everyone draw out with coy smiles, " _Right_ …" making them laugh.

Suddenly Sugar Belle came into the living room of the farmhouse and told them, "Sorry for interrupting but I wanted to let everyone know it's almost close to dinner time."

Discord summoned a pocket watch, "My goodness so it is! Fluttershy, darling, we better get going so we don't have to pay the babysitter another hour!"

Fluttershy pointed, "I'm more concern on how well she was able to handle Screwball these pass few hours…"

Discord chuckled, "Our little bundle certainly does love to cause trouble, doesn't she? Just like her daddy!" he stated proudly.

Fluttershy shook her head and sighed, "Yes, just like her daddy…"

Twilight inquired, "Are we still up for that playdate, Fluttershy? I know Fire Spark enjoyed playing with Screwball the last time we got them together."

The pegasus replied, "Oh, but of course!"

Rarity touched her budging abdomen, "I can't wait until my little one is born then we can get together for playdates all the time too!"

Pinkie gasped, "That reminds me!" she asked her husband with a smirk, "Should we tell them, Cheese?"

Applejack furrowed a brow, "Tell us what?"

Cheese responded with a mischievous smile, "I don't know… Think they can handle it…?"

Spike questioned, "Handle what?"

Rainbow gestured, "Yeah, handle what?"

Pinkie and Cheese exchanged a look before exclaiming, "We're having a foal shower!"

Excitement filled the room as they congratulated the couple. When it died down, Applejack and Spike said their good nights to their friends as they left. With a happy sigh the couple turned to each other.

Applejack spoke, "We sure are lucky to have friends like them…"

Spike agreed, "That we do… Had we gone to Dragonia, we never would have had this kind of fun and happiness."

They started to go upstairs with her saying, "True, but we would have made it work as long as we had each other and Celestia's potion…" she gave him bedroom eyes.

He smirked back, "Remember how after we got back from our honeymoon, she had it delivered to us and we decided to try it?"

AJ chuckled, "I remember reading her note how she warned us about the taste since she didn't know if it would be good or bad…"

* * *

They were in Applejack's room after Spike made sure the door was locked so they wouldn't be disturbed for the rest of the night. The potion was on the dresser with two empty glasses.

Applejack read the note, "'I must warn you, the taste of the potion might be left as undesirable, but it's imperative that you drink it all or it won't work…'"

Spike poured the potion into the glasses and walked over to her giving her her half of the potion.

She took it and sniffed it, "Well it doesn't smell bad."

Spike suggested, "Just think of it as medicine that's good for us."

AJ chuckled, "It practically is!" she raised her glass and stared at him lovingly, "To us."

He smiled, "To us…" he tapped his glass with hers and they began to drink.

But to their complete surprise the fertile potion actually tasted good!

Applejack exclaimed, "Hey! It tastes like apple cider!"

Spike inquired, "Really? Mine tastes like amethyst."

"Huh, I guess the potion works to the drinker's tastes."

"I think you're right."

They continued to drink until it was all gone and then a strange warm feeling overwhelmed them both as they stared at each other.

Spike slowly made to his wife and uttered, "Applejack… I don't think I'll be able to contain myself for much longer…"

She confessed, "Me neither, hon… So I'm goin' say this right now…" she gradually grabbed his face, "Don't you dare hold back…" and firmly placed a kiss on his lips and he returned it fervently.

* * *

As they continued up the steps, Spike had a goofy grin from the memory, "Best… night… ever…"

She smirked at him, "And it was because of that night, I got pregnant. Remember how excited we were when the doc told us we were expectin'?"

Spike sighed happily, "Do I ever…"

Suddenly there came a wail and both Applejack and Spike rushed to the source and opened the door to their room as Apple Bloom was overlooking a crib and told them, "I don't know what's wrong! I tried to calm them down but they won't stop cryin'!"

Both Spike and AJ approached the crib to see their fraternal twin dragon-pony hybrids bawling away. Applejack grabbed for their son, Pear Jam who took after his father with his purple coat and had a bright green mane that was spiked up, he looked mostly like a pony but he had scales, a dragon tail, and paws. He also had his father's draconic eyes but instead of green they were teal. Spike had grabbed their daughter, Apple Jewel who was the spitting image of Applejack except her coat was a tad darker but her eyes were exactly her mother's. Apple Jewel may look like a complete pony but she was more dragon on the inside with her fire breath and love for gems.

The twins kept on bawling until Applejack spotted the problem, "Uh-oh, I see something growing in their mouths."

Spike said, "Uh-oh is right. They're teething."

"And judging from the sharp corners, I say those are fangs growing in."

"Dragon fangs… Yup, those are really going to hurt."

Apple Bloom asked, "What me to see if I can find somethin' to help them with their teethin'?"

Applejack replied, "That's okay, sugar cube. Just tell Big Mac, Sugar Belle, and Granny we're goin' be a bit late for dinner."

AB proudly responded, "You got it, Sis!" she ran out of the room.

Spike went to the closet and pulled out a diaper bag, "Luckily, we knew this day would come and have teething rings at the ready." he unzipped the bag and took out two teething rings and handed one to Applejack. On cue they put the rings into their toddlers' mouths and the crying stopped as they sucked on the chewy toys.

The parents sighed in relief. Spike then kissed his daughter's head making his wife smirk at the sight. He saw her look and inquired, "What?"

She stated, "I seem to recall a dragon fretting about how he would make a terrible father…"

He slowly smiled, "Well, his concerns were valid; after all he never had a father to show him how to be one. He was lucky enough to show a caring side to those he loved… But he was even more lucky to have a partner for life that was just as caring as him…" he planted a kiss on her cheek.

She gave one back and asked, "Ready?"

He nodded and they carried the twins down to the dining room and placed them in their high chairs before taking their seats at the dinner table. Sugar Belle helped Granny serve the food and the family soon went into a lively chatter. A family that has grown since Applejack filled out that Selection form. Once upon a time, she saw it as a curse, but now she was proud to call it a blessing. Something her husband would agree on, for this was their happily-ever-after and it will continue to be that way for many, many years…

* * *

 ** _AN: Wow… I can't… wow… I honestly thought that I would never_** **ever** ** _get this done at such a fast pace when I first started this. But I think it's all due to the recent episodes of MLP so far. Season 7, you were a HUGE help in making this story. And yeah, you know this was a very interesting experience for me, not only was I able to finally write a fanfiction with Applejack and Spike as the main couple but to write in a sense where Spike first meets the girls at a more mature age. It was definitely an interesting "what if" scenario. I was worried at first that I wasn't keeping him in character enough because of his whole crush on Rarity when he first saw her in Season 1 but I had to remind myself that he was much older in this case so he would have set his sights on the broader side. Just had to make a point of that before I leave here._**

 ** _Also, as much as I changed things from Kiera Cass's book series I did keep certain scenes from them to help keep the story going or that they were needed even if some of it was unpleasant to write. You would have to read the books yourself to see which scenes I've kept and only then will you understand why wrote the story the way I did._**

 ** _There are two books that serve as a sequel to the original trilogy and it's hard to say if I will write a sequel on those books. Maybe if the right storyline comes, sure, why not! I absolutely adore the Selection series and I would love to write about the kids here since the book sequel is about Maxon and America's daughter having her own Selection so it would be interesting to try and spoof that with Apple Jewel, but like I said I need the right storyline for that._**

 ** _It truly is amazing how much AppleSpike has grown on me, when I first started out in the fandom I was a Spirarity fan but as time went on, my heart leaned more toward AppleSpike as I realized just how compatible they can if given the chance. We briefly saw it in 'Spike At Your Service' but there hasn't been that much interaction with them since. And I can relate to Spike personally when it comes to having crushes but I outgrew them and I hope Spike will do the same when he gets older because his crush on Rarity is not realistic enough, at least that's what I believe._**

 ** _So I will keep on writing AppleSpike stories in the meantime and thank you to all of you for reading and for giving your support! Bye!_**


End file.
